Percy Jackson and The Dragon Riders of Alagaësia
by chinqs
Summary: A crossover between Percy Jackson and the Inheritance Cycle. Full summary in my profile.  Read and review!  Formerly titled 'Empire'.  Book 1 of more to come.
1. Prolouge

Percy POV

Hi. It's me again, you know Percy? Percy Jackson? Son of Poseidon, hero of Manhattan? Wow.

For those of you who don't know me well look to the earlier sentence. This story I'm about to tell you is true. Don't be one of those people who assume this is just a fanfiction story. I suggest you turn back, else monsters will come at you at every turn. If you decide to read on, **_you've been warned._**

* * *

You see, it was a normal day at Camp-Half Blood, about 2 weeks into the summer and the cabins were nice and full, more and more demigods were being claimed each day, but I still couldn't help but worry about what dad had said about siblings...

I looked out to the lake and saw a boat. What the-?

I ran to the Athena Cabin to get Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Come here! You need to see something." I yelled. She came running out.

"What? I'm busy with Demeter's garden. She wants every type of known flower in her Olympus garden. Ugh, what a pain." She complained.

I dragged her over to the boat and she looked inside.

"Hmm. I wonder what its here for?" She asked, surveying the boat "Wait a minute. Look here." She pointed to an inscription on the boat, it wasn't written in any language I knew but I could read it. Like my brain was hardwired for it. The font was very fancy and flowed like art.

"Speak this enchantment and fates will be intertwined." I read:

**_Transport these two through the sky and soar, to the land to of dragons, elves and other lore. No turning back to your homeland, until you break free the spell of the ruler of the land... Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!_**

Sudennly a flash of light and I blacked out.

* * *

Eragon POV

A week after the Siege of Feinster the Varden was incredibly busy. Many soldiers died and some from Feinster joined the Varden. It was getting late though but suddenly a great flash of light...

* * *

**Just the beginning more chapters really soon. Review!**

**Edit: Sept 13th, 2011**


	2. Greetings

**First Chapter here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inheritance or Percy Jackson, they belong to Christopher Paolini and Rick Riordan respectively. The rest is mine.**

**Edited: March 25th 2011**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Percy POV

"Ugh.., what happened?" I looked around and saw Annabeth lying on the floor apparenly asleep. I was on the ship that Annabeth and I were reading from earlier. I slowly got up and my head hit a cloud. "Wait a sec, a cloud?"

"Oh my gods!" I was in the sky!

"Annebeth! Wake up!" I yelled, shaking her body.

"Mmmm, just five more mintues. Stop, let me sleep!" Annabeth mumbled.

"Helloo? I said, "Annabeth, wake up seriously! Spiders!"

"Ahh!" she screamed. "Oh, just you Percy. Where are we? Last thing I remember is reading the prophecy on the boat and then-!"

She got up and looked out the side of the boat, "WOAH! What in Hades? P-Percy, where are we?"

"I don't know, it doesn't look like anywhere we kn- AHHHHH!"

The ship suddenly turned down on a downward plunge and we rocketed towards a ruined city of some sort...

* * *

Eragon POV

_Saphira! Where are you?_

_Right here, little one, what is it?_

_Look up._

Eragon looked up as well and the bright light disappeared but was replaced by a medium sized ship. He climbed on top of Saphira and flew towards the ship with a savage war cry.

_What is it Saphira?_

_I don't know, but ready Brisingr, just in case._

_Ok._

Eragon drew Brisingr and saw the ship plunging towards them.

* * *

Percy POV

"Is that a dragon, Annabeth?" I yelled" And what in Hades is on top of it?"

"Percy, if I knew I would tell you but sadly I don't" she replied drawing her dagger, "Better get Riptide though."

I uncapped Anaklusmos and got ready for a battle when I heard.

THUD. Thud. thud. thud.

A giant blue dragon came up and landed on the ship. On it however was a rather handsome man about his age. He had brown hair and his face somewhat resembled a cat.

"Who are you?" the man said.

"The real question is who are you?" Annabeth said fiercly, as if she were challenging him.

The dragon growled silently but in a threatening tone. "Hush Saphira," the man said "I am Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson, also known as Argetlam and Firesword, my dragon is Saphira Brightscales or Saphira Bjartskular in the ancient language, if you come in peace, I come in peace."

"Um well, I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, God of the Seas. Leader of the demigods from Camp-Half Blood, destroyer of the Titan Hyperion. I, with other demigods, defeated the Titan Lord Kronos in the Battle of Manhattan," I said

"Showoff," Annabeth said I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena the Goddess of wisdom and war. "

"Gods?" Eragon said.

"The Olympians? Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera? Minor gods? Hectae, Nemesis, Hypnos, Morpheus?" I said.

"Percy, you shouldn't just throw names out loud like that. Its dangerous!" Annabeth scolded.

"No? What are you talking about?" Eragon said puzzled.

"You don't recognize any of them?" I asked.

"We know of the dwarven Water Goddess, Kilf. And of other gods, such as the ones from the wandering tribes and those of the humans. As well as the ones from the dwarves." He said.

"What do you mean we?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"My dragon and I, Saphira." Eragon said.

"She is sentient?" I asked.

"Of course. Its rude to contact-" Eragon began to say.

_-one before they give you permission, foolish boy. _

Its hard to describe the feeling of being contacted by a dragon. It was kind of like when horses speak to me but different. It was like I was in her head for a split second. Like an empathy link.

"Woah!" I said out loud. "Annabeth did you hear that?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain." she said dryly.

"So...?"

"She speaks telekinetically, so what? She's not just an animal. She's kind of like Grover, animal-ish, but still has feelings and can talk." she said.

"Exactly." Eragon said. "If you really are the daughter of one you call a Goddess of Wisdom, it really does show."

"Thank you." Annabeth bowed.

I walked over to the side of the boat and looked over the side. We had started to land near an open field.

"We will discuss more on this when the boat lands." Eragon said, "Gather your things and get ready to go."

* * *

**So? Is it good? review**

**more chptrs soon!**

**Review New and Improved Chapter!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. I Battle Painless Zombies

**Chapter 3, i guess u alredy know that though. gonna be longer than the other one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of setting so don't file a class action law suit.**

* * *

Eragon POV

"Eragon what's going on around here?" Percy asked, "It looks like some sort of war happened." He and Percy were walking aound in the burnt, chipped and ruined streets of Feinster.

As soon as Percy had said those words, Eragon felt a sence of lonliness about the loss of Glaedr and Oromis, however he managed to say, "Aye, there is a massive war going on here in Alagaësia right now."

"Between whom?" Percy asked.

"The Varden allied with the elves and dwarves against King Galbatorix and the Empire," Eragon replied sadly, "Many people have died because of that traitor and his twisted dragon. Including my teachers Oromis and Glaedr."

"Oh," Percy said, "I'm sorry, what were they like? Were they Dragon Riders too? Were they kind? Mean? What did they look like?" Percy continued on.

Now I know why people are somewhat annoyed by constant questions, Eragon thought. He chuckled. "Well Percy to put it in short they were very kind loving and good people."

"That's good," Percy replied, "Hey where's Annabeth and Saphira?"

"That's a good question," Eragon replied. He searched for Saphira and contacted her, _Where are you Saphira?_

_Training with Annabeth and Arya over here, _she then sent a picture of a grassy area outside of Feinster.

"Saphira just told me where she was, its ok, Annabeth is there too," Eragon said.

"So whats the deal with the rebelling then? Are you guys winning or...?" Percy asked.

Eragon grew grim, and his voice changed almost to a monotone. "The fighting is heavy, with our latest siege completed, his wrath has grown and he is tightening the hold on many of his major cities, such as the nearest one Belatona."

"So is that the one you're going to attack next?" Percy asked.

"Aye."

"I want to help."

Eragon was astonished. How could just a skinny teenage boy help in the battle for Alagaësia? Is there more than to what he looked like? "How old are you? The Varden requires a certain age for soliders to join you know."

"What about you? You're about my age." Percy retorted.

"Well that may be true, but I am a Dragon Rider." Eragon said.

"Well I'm a demigod!" Percy yelled.

"Fine, we'll test your abilities by in the field where Saphira and Arya are training." Eragon sighed. He began to walk over to where his partner of heart was.

Suddenly he saw flashes of blood and swords lying. Then he heard bloodcurdling screams of... laughter? Eragon realized he touched Saphira's mind. _Saphira! _he yelled and turned around to Percy and Blödhgarm.

They didn't seem to know what was going on, because they was deep in conversation. Eragon decided to sprint ahead and see what was going on.

When Eragon got to the spot of the commotion, he was astonished to see Saphira, Annabeth and Arya fighting off a group of painless soldiers. Eragon shivered at the sound of the bloodcurdling, maniacal laughter coming from the soldiers. He shook off the feeling and drew Brisingr rushing towards the group.

_About time you got here,_ Saphira said.

"I thought you guys were training!" Eragon yelled, while sparring with a soldier with a severed left arm and 1 ear. "DON"T YOU EVER DIE!" Eragon yelled at the soldier, and with that Eragon's fury rose and he stabbed the soldier through the neck decapitating him.

_We were. _She replied. At that same moment Saphira swallowed a soldier whole, spitting out the armour, _UGH,_ _I told you I don't like eating out of a shell. _She said.

" Eragon a little help here!" yelled Arya. There were about 15 soldiers left, but the Eragon and the other were getting tired, except for Annabeth, which puzzled Eragon.

_Blödhgarm, Percy we need help! _Eragon yelled.

_We come. _Blödhgarm replied.

Almost immediately 12 figures came running towards them, with a 13th one trailing behind.

Eragon ran to Arya's side and helped her kill another soldier. Of the 30 soldiers that attacked only 12 remained.

A bright flash of light shone upon them and then 12 lightning bolts struck everyone of the soldiers, this was followed by water giesers popping out of the ground conducting the lightning and amplifying it instantly killing the remaining Laughing Dead.

Eragon fell to the ground tired, "Blödhgarm thank you, but how did Percy use magic?"

"No." Percy said. "What I did out there was just what I do."

"What do you mean, just what I do?" Arya asked.

"He means that he controls water, right Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said.

"Ya, of course, but why were those "things" here in the first place?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but I must go inform Nasuada about this," and with that Eragon, his guards, Saphira and Arya all went back towards the Varden's camp.

* * *

Percy's POV:

With Eragon and the others gone I embraced Annabeth. This was on of the only time I had alone with her during these last few crazy days.

"Oh Annabeth, I'm so confused," I said, "Where are we? What are we even doing here? How did we get sent here?"

"Percy, there's so many questions I would like to answer but I can't," she replied, "We better get back to the Varden camp."

We walked towards the very busy camp, that was preparing to move tommorow, when I heard my name.

"Percy Jackson! Percy Jackson!"

I looked around and saw a very buff man with a hammer at his belt running towards me.

"Do I know you?" I asked the man.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Roran Stronghammer, son of Garrow and cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer." he replied.

"Oh, you're Eragon's cousin?" I asked.

"Aye."

"Pleased to meet you," I said extending my hand, "But if you don't mind me asking, why do you and Eragon look so different if you are direct relatives?"

Roran chuckled,"Well, Percy, Eragon was transformed about a few months ago by the elves in Du Weldenvarden. That's why he looks like Arya and the rest of the elves because he was transformed there."

"Ah, oh, I forgot to mention, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Pleased to meet you Annabeth, I would introduce my wife but she is pregnant and she's getting much bigger, so its harded for her to move." Roran replied.

"May I go see her?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course," Roran replied, "Our tent is right over there."

She ran over towards Rorans tent.

"Roran!" a man called.

Running, came a skinny man yelling "Roran!"

"Carn?" Roran answered, "What is it?"

"Roran, your cousin was just attacked by Laughing Dead!"

"What?" Roran yelled, he started to run off but I held him back, "What are you doing Percy?"

"Stop, I was there when they attacked, hes not seriously injured, just tired," I said.

"Still I have to go check on him, hes my little cousin," Roran yelled.

"Alright, he said he was going to Nasuada or something," I said.

We rushed over to the biggest tent which was guarded by 2 humans, 2 smaller, more compact looking humans, and 2 massive, smelly, horned beasts that Roran looked at with disgust.

I wispered to Roran, "What are those?"

"They're called Urgals and the small one are called dwarves, those 6 are Nasuada's personal guards, the Nighthawks." Roran wispered back "May we enter?"

The dwarf spoke up, "Lady Nasuada, Roran Stronghammer and an unknown soldier wish to enter."

A woman's voice spoke up" You may admit them."

The guards lifted their weapons and Roran and I walked into a dark tent waiting for who knows what...

* * *

**My first battle scene. I think it went well.**

**I'll have another chapter soon next week.**

**REVIEW!**

**Review the new and impoved chapter!**

**Press the button and write something good. Or bad.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Awakening

**4th chapter! Sorry about the delay been busy lately. Not much happens in this chapter, more action next one. Murtagh POV next chapter too! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson characters or Inheritance characters, they belong to Christopher Paolini and Rick Riordan. But the plot is mine.**

* * *

Percy POV

I looked up to see a tall African American woman on an elagant chair. Eragon was talking with her silently with Saphira's head poking her head through a hole in the tent.

"Ah, Percy Jackson, Eragon has told me about you. Oh excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Nasuada leader of the Varden," the woman said. "I have already heard about the attack on Eragon, Saphira, Arya and your other friend," She continued.

"Yes, Blödhgarm and I arrived just in time, the um, _things_ were overwhleming them." I replied.

"We've encountered them before, but that is not the issue at hand right now. What I am concerned with is your random arrival, and the powers you wield with magic." She said.

"Ya, about that, I don't use magic, I just have power over water, I _am _the son of the water god." I said.

"Water god, Kilf right?" the dwarf guard said.

"There is no such things as 'gods' or any other supernatural beings. " Blödhgarm said.

"No, Tulakanaka the water spirit is the ocean god of the Wandering Tribes." Nasuada said.

"Whatever you guys worship, I'm fine with that, but all I know is that I am the son of _my _water god, Posiedon. I can prove that because I have met him myself," I argued.

"Well whatever it is this is not the time to argue, on these issues, when there is a bigger issue at hand with our troops getting ready to pack up and march onto Belatona. Our troops have destroyed Aroughs governor who was a stubborn fool, and we are creating a permanant outpost inbetween Fienster and Aroughs." Nasuada interrupted. "Orik's dwarves have laid siege to many smaller towns along the way to us, and all of them in surrendered without any blood shed and pledges themselves to our cause. His best architects are on their way to help design and construct this fortress."

"Architects?" I thought, "Maybe Annabeth could help."

"Excuse me, but my friend Annabeth could be of some assistance, she was a great architect back where I was living, because of her ancestry." I piped up.

Nasuada raised an eyebrow and said "How curious, I will see about that but if she wishes to stay behind and help she may."

"Great! I will go ask her now," I replied.

"Wait, Roran, Arya go with him. I need to speak to Eragon and Saphira in private." Nasuada said.

"As you wish my lady," they both said.

Then I left with both of them to Roran's tent to get Annabeth.

* * *

Eragon POV

"What is it my lady?" Eragon asked

"I am worried about this Percy's powers, tell me again what they were like," Nasuada said.

"He summoned a water gieser without any fatigue, it worries me," Eragon said, "If he is that powerful I don't know his full potential. Even Oromis and Glaedr couldn't do that. Wait, maybe I should ask him!"

"Do you really think you can awaken him?" she asked.

"I could try, Saphira what do you think?" Eragon asked

_Hmm, I'll try myself he would want one of his own brethren to talk to him first. _she answered.

"Ok, thanks," Eragon replied.

_Ok, where's his Eldunarí? _She said

"Right here," Eragon said as he grabbed his bag and pulled the gold coloured stone. It had gained some colour since the siege. He put the Eldunarí on the ground in front of Saphira and then felt her counsience extend to it.

* * *

Saphira POV

Saphira was in the Eldunarí. She was in a field of solid-green-grass and even lazy-one-eye-sun was there.

_Maybe this is all a dream? Is it in my mind?_

Saphira looked around and saw her master-of-the-gold-scales laying curled up in the green-grass and appeared to be sleeping.

_Master!_

But Glaedr did not move, and Saphira grew worried. She flew swift-and-strong to gold-scales and landed beside him.

_Master! _She said once more. But Glaedr did not hear. She roared, blew great-blue-tounges of fire from her belly, scratched his gold-scales, and even stomped at his tail but nothing worked.

Saphira was ready to give up, and began to draw herself away from Glaedr. But suddenly she remembered one of her lessons with Master-elf-Oromis.

_Saphira, may I have a word with you? Oromis asked_.

_Of course Master, should I wake Eragon? Saphira answered._

_No. This information MUST be kept a secret by a dragon only._

_Then how do you know? _

_I am the last remaining master rider in all the country. I need to know this information to pass along to a trainee's dragon._

_Of course. _

_What I am about to tell you is vital information if Glaedr and I are to perish. As you have just learned about the secret of the Eldunarí, you must know how to awaken one as well._

_Saphira listened intently as Oromis gave her words from the Ancient Language that could free an dragon from a grief-induced slumber in an Eldunarí._

_Thank you master. Saphira answered._

_Thats it!_ Saphira exclaimed. She buried the memory back in her skull and flew over to master-gold-scales. Chanting words of power, that could awaken and dragon.

* * *

Eragon POV

_I've awakened him! _Saphira said

"Really?" Eragon asked, "Is he ok?"

_Hes still in shock but disappointed in himself for going into a depression. He feels he has failed us._

"Can I speak with him?" Eragon asked.

_Yes._

Eragon reached out towards Glaedr's Eldunarí and contacted him saying in the Ancient Language: _Master, I am sorry._

_No, it is I that should be sorry Eragon, I have failed in my duties fo the elder dragon. _Glaedr said. His voice was not as strong and proud anymore, but now sounded weak and tired.

_I.. forgive you. Master, I need to ask you something. _Eragon said,_ Earlier today there was a flash in the horizon and a huge ship came out flying through the air. Saphira and I met it in the air to find a young man and woman onboard the ship. They said they were the children of some 'gods'. And about 3 hours ago, I was attacked and the man Percy Jackson came and destroyed many of my attackers, using water out of the ground. The strange thing is, he didn't get tired one bit after he had done this. I also felt no surge of magic from him. Have you ever heard of such a thing?_

Glaedr was silent for a while, _Hmm let me think about this._

"What is he saying?" Nasuada asked.

"I just debriefed him of the past events, he's comtemplating right now." Eragon replied.

_I have never heard of anything like this. The only logical explaination I can think of is that they are from lands a far. _Glaedr finally said.

_What do you mean Master? _Saphira asked.

_This could be like the humans arrival many years past. They could have arrived from the same place. _By now Glaedr was projecting his thoughts to everyone present in the tent.

"You mean like the humans homeland?" Nasuada asked.

_Something like that, I'm not entirley sure. I would like to meet these two._

"You're going to reveal the secret of the Eldunarí to 2 more people?" Eragon said astonished.

_If it is necessary. _Glaedr said.

"Eragon go and find Percy and Annabeth, and tell them to meet me first thig in the morning tommorow." Nasuada said

"Yes, My Lady," Eragon said.

* * *

Percy POV

As soon as I got Annabeth from Rorans tent, I asked her if she would like to stay here and help design the outpost. She hesitated but agreed eventually.

"You'll Iris message me right?" she asked

"Of course," I said "But I'm not entirley sure if they work here. I'll try to contact Tyson or something tonight."

"No try it now." she insisted.

I got out a drachma out of my backpack and threw it into the ground saying: "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept our offering. Show me Tyson in the Cyclopes Forge" At the same time, I summoned some water, but nothing happened.

"That's strange, its not working," I said, "I'll try again. Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept our offering. Show me Tyson in the Cyclopes Forge!"

"Maybe since we are in a different place, Iris can't hear us." Annabeth said, "Now what are we going to do?"

"Eragon could probably help us with his magic or something, wait there he is." I said

Eragon was running gracefully and Saphira was flying a little overtop him. I ran towards them and asked what they were doing here.

"Nasuada would like to speak with you first thing in the morning," he said

"Ok," I replied,"Tell her that Annabeth will stay behind and help with the construction of the outpost."

"I will. I'm sorry I must leave the dwarves will be meeting us tommorow on the way to Belatona and I must fly ahead and meet them. Goodbye." Eragon said.

He got on Saphira and flew into the horizon.

"Its getting late, we should get to sleep," Annabeth said.

"Ok," I agreed and we went to sleep dreaming about the days to come.

* * *

**Glaedrs back! Also Iris won't work, I might get Tysons POV in the next 3 chapters.**

**Another chapter in the next 2 weeks.**

**Review please, keep it up!**


	5. Dreams

**This is a rather short chapter. Delayed again. Sorry! My dad had to use my laptop for a bit and I haven't had the time to update.**

**More longer chapers will be ahead. Pay special attention to Reagons dream for further plot detials. Hint hint.**

* * *

Murtagh POV

"MURTAGH UP NOW!!!!!! You and your pathetic excuse for a dragon get to my throne room in 5 minutes or I will come and get you by force!"

Murtagh was still half asleep, but he heard the dark king's amplified voice loud and clear. He contacted Thorn.

Thorn wake up, the King is angry! Hurry!!

Murtagh rushed out of bed and quickly got dressed. He rushed to the throne room meeting Thorn about halfway there.

He ran through the courtyard and saw Shruikan, then saying, Good morning, Shruikan sir.

Morning, Murtagh, Thorn. You better hurry he sounds pissed!

Murtagh and Thorn hurried onto the throne room and made it there with time to spare.

Galbatorix was sitting on his throne, in a dark lit room. The room had a miserable feel to it, making you feel bad the moment to got in there. In front of Galbatorix was a dwarf cowering in fear under Galbatorix's feet.

" TELL ME WHO IS LEADING YOU!!!" Galbatorix yelled at the dwarf.

"And if I refuse?" the dwarf said quietly, he had a small accent.

Galbatorix said nothing but slowly walked over to his weapons rack and took his sword. He walked over and in one slash cut off the dwarf's arm.

"Ahhhh!" the dwarf cried out in pain.

"You will tell me now, or else you will be losing more than just an arm," Galbatorix said in a low threatening tone.

"No."

Another swipe and the dwarf's head was rolling around on the floor.

"You!," Galbatorix said pointing to a servant," Clean this up."

Galbatorix walked over to Murtagh and said,"You see that scum over there? That is the remnants of the dwarven army who is slowly reforming under their new king." "They are currently on their way to join the Varden. Your brother is going to meet them along the way."

"How do you know this Your Majesty?" Murtagh asked.

"I have my sources."

"Yes sir, I will go and intercept them at once. Whose Eldunarí should I take?

"Go to the treasury and take 5 of them. That should be enough to take out the army."

"Yes Your Majesty."

Murtagh walked over to the left side of the room and apped a brick saying a few inaudible words in the ancient language. Thr brick turned and expanded truning into a giant door. Murtagh took a key out o his pocket and turned the handle, revealing another brick wall. Then, Thorn took one of his claws and touched a brick which expanded into a stairwell. Murtagh and Thorn climbed up it. They knew this place very well, even with all the safety precautions, Galbatorix had put them there decades ago. they came to another door where 2 magicians from the Black Hand were guarding it. They probed Murtagh's mind to check if it was really him, then let him in.

Murtagh walked through the door into the treasury scooping up a few Eldunarí along the way. As soon as he was satisfied with the amount he had gotten. He flew out the window, to attakc the dwarven army.

* * *

Eragon POV

Eragon was dreaming. He saw Percy walking towards a cave.

"Do you know where we are?" Percy piped up.

Eragon was startled to see that Percy could talk insode a dream. "He must have these frequently." Eragon thought.

"Hello? Eragon??? Speak." Percy said impatiently.

"Oh, sorry, um. This place has a familiar feel to it." Eragn said, "Like I know someone here."

Eragon! Eragon!!!!

"What was that!?" Eragon yelled.

"What was what?"

"Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what!"

"Nothing, never mind" Eragon said, pondering what that noise was.

Eragon! Eragon!!! Speak to me!

Who are you?

Eragon_, I am Jarnunvösk. Galbatorix's first dragon. Come to me. Come to me._

Eragon woke up with a start.

_What is it little one? _Saphira asked

Eragon explained what had just happened in his dream.

_Are you sure he said Jarnunvösk? _

_No doubt whatsoever._

_This is troubling news. We should talk to Glaedr about this. _Saphira said.

_No, you talk to him. But wait until we reach Orik and his army, we need to escort them to the Varden._

_I agree._

* * *

**New Chapter soon. bye for now!**


	6. Inheritance Again

**VIP chapter. Plot is starting to build. I'm getting more time to post chapters so I figured I would. No more chapters for about a month. I'm going on vacation. :D I'll try to post some though. This chapter bears a strange resemblance to the second last chapter in Eldest, hence the chapter name.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

Murtagh POV

_Thorn! How much longer until we get there! _Murtagh shouted through his mind.

_I can see a great mass of creatures up ahead, that might be them._

_Alright, land then._

Thorn tilted his wings down and plummeted towards the ground below. They landed with a thud.

_Ok, let me get an Eldunarí out of my pack. _Murtagh said. He reached into the bag and pulled out 5 Eldunarí and tapped into their energy force. Murtagh fortified himself and Thorn with massive amounts of energy. He also created wards the could withstand even a 4 catapult rocks at once. The power of a full grown Eldunarí was astonishing.

_Ready._

_Lets go!!_

* * *

Eragon POV

"Hail King Orik!" Eragon yelled

"Hail, Eragon!" Orik replied in return.

Eragon had reached the dwarven army right on schedule. The Varden would need the dwarves help if they were to take Belatona in the next week. The army was incredibly big and was also well stocked with supplies and weapons. The army was made up of about 5500 dwarves.

"How did you manage to rouse up all these dwarves so fast?" Eragon asked.

"I'm King. I tell them to get ready for a battle and they do it. All except Az Sweldn rak Anhûin that is." Orik said.

"Still causing you trouble then are they?"

"No. of course not, but their economy is plummeting to unrecorded levels. They will have to submit to me very soon."

"Thats good news. Do you by any chance have any food? Saphira flew here at her maximum speed and is very tired and hungry." Eragon asked.

"Of course right over he-"

Orik was interuppted by a loud noise. A trumpet call. Then another one. And another.

3 sounds of a horn. That meant an enemy was approaching.

THUD. THUD. THUD. Eragon looked up and saw his half-brother on his ruby dragon flying overtop of him.

_Saphira lets go!!!_

* * *

Murtagh POV

Murtagh was about to attack when he saw Eragon and Saphira wining their way towards him.

"What?!! He can't be here!" Murtagh thought.

Thorn sensed his thoughts and yelled at Murtagh _Hey! If they're here thats fine. At least I get to see her again._

_Thorn, stop those thoughts! You know we'll never be free from the Kings grasps. Stop fantasizing and lets fight._

_Ok._

"You made a grave mistake coming here brother," Murtagh said threatenly.

"Murtagh, have you at least tried to take into consideration what I've been asking you?" Eragon asked.

"Eragon, Galbatorix will never release us, you know that he sent me here to destroy you and this army."

Murtagh looked down and saw many dwarves swearing violently at him. He knew very well that the dwarves hated him for ending their beloved King's life.

"Barzul, Murtagh, not this way, I don't want to hurt you." Eragon said.

_Murtagh please, I don't want to hurt her again can we n- _Thorn said

_Shut up._

Before Eragon could react, Murtagh reached out to his energy store and cast a spell that had helped him many times before.

"Letta!" he yelled.

Eragon said, "Fram." and stopped the spell. (**Note: Fram means forward and letta means stop so it is the counterspell) **"Murtagh, seriously that is getting old. For the last time will you leave peacefully?"

"Never. "

_Yes!!! _Thorn yelled _I don't want to battle anymo-_

_Control yourself Thorn._

"So be it brother. NOW ORIK!!!" Eragon yelled.

Murtagh heard a strong, proud familiar voice yell "Fire!" followed by hundreds of sharp twangs and the firing of catapults. He recognized the voice as Orik the dwarf who had escorted him in Farthen Dûr. Murtagh looked to see hundreds of arrows and more than 10 massive rocks hurdling towards him. They all bounced off his wards but was a great surprise to him. The next thing he saw was Eragon charging towards him with a blazing (literally, it was on fire) blue sword.

"Where'd he get that?!" Murtagh thought. He drew his sword just in time to block Eragon's move. The heat from the sword was almost unbearable. They continued sparring, while Saphira and Thorn grappled, with claw and tooth. They also breathed huge columns of fire at each other.

"New sword huh?" Murtagh yelled.

"Murtagh I gave you a chance, I will have to be relentless now." Eragon said.

Down below, Murtagh heard Orik yell fire again. More arrows and boulders came flying at him. His wards couldn't take much more. Finnaly one broke through his wards and hit his pack. An Eldunarí fell out. It was Thorn's.

"No!" Murtagh said and dived after it.

But alas, Saphira was still faster than Thorn and reached it. Eragon took with a call of victory. He sat there and calmly reached out to it. He was contacting it. He also brought out his own Eldunarí, a gold one. It must have been Glaedr's.

"What?! Eragon knows about the Heart of Hearts?! And how did he get Glaedrs?!" Murtagh thought, "Damn you Glaedr and Oromis, damn you."

"MURTAGH! I have Thorn's Eldunarí. He tells me something very interesting. Hes been working on what I suggested to you guys. His true name changed." Eragon said.

_Thorn. What have you done? _Murtagh said weakly.

_I have done what I must. I'm sorry Murtagh, I am forced to leave you until such a time when you can rethink yourways and change your true name like me. _Thorn said. He lowered him down to the ground.

"No. No. NO NO!! I can't leave you! No Thorn please. Don't leave me." by now Murtagh was begging.

_Murtagh, I'm sorry. Ok Eragon I'm ready to leave._

"Wait," he said,"I need to talk to Murtagh for a bit."

_Ok._

Murtagh saw Eragon walk over to him. He reached over and took Zar'roc from his belt. He also took hi bag and slung it over his soulders.

"I have to tell you something Murtagh." Eragon said.

"What is it? Are you here to boast? I am defeated. You have taken my only love in the world, my dragon. Now what?" Murtagh asked

"I am not your brother. We share the same mother but not the same father. My father is Brom." Eragon said sadly, "I regret hurting you so, but it must be done just like Thorn had to leave you. Cahnge your ways and maybe we can be allies again."

"Your, your lying. I don't believe you. YOUR LYING!!" Murtagh yelled. But in his mind he knew it was true.

Eragon repeated what he had said in the Ancient Language.

_You will never escape the forces of good Morzanson. Never. It is I, Glaedr and I will be glad to teach you if you cahnge your ways. But in the meantime, I will train your dragon. Remember waht we have said. Heed our words. _

"Goodbye" Eragon, Saphira, Thorn and Glaedr said all at the same time, leaving Murtagh to his misery, just like his sword.

* * *

Percy POV

Percy was dreaming. He was with Eragon, in a dark cave.

"Where are we?" Percy asked.

Eragon didn't answer but instead said, "Did you hear that?!"

Percy thought he was going crazy, so he just ignored him.

"Wait." he thought. A feeling, was tugging at him. He relized it was his empathy link with Grover. Grover must be trying to contact him.

"Percy? Where are you? Percy! Hello?" Grover said.

"Grover!" Percy yelled," Its so good to talk to you! Listen, Annabeth and I have disovered a place called Ala-

Percy woke up.

He shook Annabeth saying,"I just spoke to Grover through my empathy link. I think I found a way to contact home."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Thorn is joining the Varden! Just Varden ppl POV's next chptr.**

**C ya**

**-Chinqs**


	7. Witchs and Stones

**I'm back!! This is an interesting chapter, I think you guys will like it. Also can you please not leave 1-4 word reviews. I regard them as spam and they will be deleted if I see more. Not to be a jerk though. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story especially Mainn. Thanks for the advice and positive reviews! Keep it up! REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from both stories and also the settting. That belongs the authors. **

* * *

Percy POV

"Goodbye, Percy." Annabeth said.

"Goodbye," I said and we hugged. "I'll find a way to talk to you ok?"

"Ok."

"Lets go! Move it people! We have a long area to cover!!" I heard Jörmundur shout. Jörmundur was Nasuada's right hand officer. There were already thousands of Varden soldiers, children and wives, walking. Huge wagons full of supplies, and Kull were walking lugging huge bags of Urgal supplies. The crowd was a great sight to see.

I silently walked away from Annabeth leaving her behind with a few hundred dwarves, and many earthly supplies. I saw a big cat padding along a blond woman who seemed to be carrying a backpack which was attached to a wagon filled with flasks and plants. Now this was very odd to look at.

She noticed me looking at her, and she walked over.

"Hello! Who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon."

"Oh! You are the new kid that Eragon has been babbling about. You are already very distinguished among the Varden. Oh, forgive my manners I'm Angela." Her cheerfullness had seemed to die down. She now seemed like she was nervous at the sound of demigod, like she was hiding something.

"Oh this is the oddball witch/herbalist that Eragon told me about."I thought.

"So, um hows it going?"

"How's it going? Really? You seem kind of irksome if I say so myself. Irksome! I like that word, irksome, irksome. Solembum, remember that for me, if you will. By the way, you don't seem scared or surprised at the sight of such a big cat. Why is that?"

"Oh. I've seen my share of weird things in the past. A werecat doesn't surprise me." I said.

_Oh you will be scared._

"Who was that!?"

_Helloo! I'm down here!_

"He talked to you?"

"Who?"

"Solembum, you dimwit. He's my pet-" the cat growled," Sorry, _travelling partner_." She said. "Anyone lucky enough or important engough to talk to him will be offered something from me."

"What could she possibly offer, that I can't get at home." I thought.

_Oh, she will offer you something priceless. _The cat said.

"I can give your true fortune. It will tell you more about yourself and about your future." Angela said.

I gasped. "Will it be clear. Can I understand what you will tell me, or will it be a riddle?"

She laughed. "No, it will be a true fortune and I will tell you clearly."

"In that case, ok."

"Come with me," she said and walked over to get an ox. She tied her backpack onto it and went to go sit on the wagon. She pulled out a brown sack, and poured out its contents. The were brownish and looked old and dry.

"These are knucklebones of a dragon. They can tell you and me about yourself and your future." she said mysteriously. She picked them up and cried, " _Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!_" Then she was still.

I watched as she slid her hand over the bones, examining them. After 5 minutes she looked up. "Well, your prophecy seems to be easy enough to read, lets start with the age part. Right here I have an arrow pointing at an immortality sign. This means you have passed down the invitation of immortality. Were you offered it by one of the Olympians?" She covered her mouth immeadiatly in shock, as if she didn't want to say that.

"How do you know-" I began to say.

"Next! The adventure bones," she interuppted, she was bright red from blushing," There is the wandering path sign saying you have many paths you can choose but only one will lead you to happiness. The next is a question mark with a circle around it. This means, you will discover a secret that will alter the fate of Alagaësia. Also right beside it there is the pitchfork in the ground. This indicates you will not return to your homeland for many years."

I was shocked. "I can't see anyone again?!"

"These bones do not lie. I am sorry. However we must move on, next, we move onto the grim bones. These bones are of ill fate and frighten the people that I am telling their fortune soon. This is the lightning bolt and the mountain. A death is in your near future. I cannot tell if it is of an ally or of your enemies. There will be a natural disaster soon also, it will affect you and your freinds." she said. "I am now finished. I must go."

And with that Angela the Herbalist walked away with Solembum the Werecat pattering beside her, leaving me by myself.

It was about midday when the Varden finally stopped to rest. I decided to eat with Roran, Eragon's cousin.

"Where is your wife Roran?"

"She decided to stay back she is due soon and she needs to stay in one place. Besides, there are many healers back there, in case she has any trouble."

"Have you decided on a name?" I asked.

"Yes, we have. If it is a girl we will name her Ismira, after Katrina's mother. If it is a boy, we will name him Garrett. It is a play on my father's name Garrow. I felt using his name would be offensive, so I based the name on it." Roran replied.

"Do you know where Eragon went?" I asked.

"He went on a trip to escort the dwarven army to the Varden. He should be back by now." Roran said, "What about him?"

"Oh, I just saw his elf friend overthere by herself and was wondering where he went." I pointed to the pretty black haired elf with the sword on her hip. "Are they, um, together? I saw the way Eragon acts around her."

Roran frowned, " No, she does not want him. So he says. I'm not to sure about that, because she acts pretty, awkward around him too."

"Ahh. Maybe we shouldn't talk about Eragon's private life behind his back, but I've seen it too, even though I've only been here 2 days. Speaking of Eragon, can you use magic like him?" I asked.

"No, but he is trying to teach me. He is unsure how to teach someone how to use magic, if they are not a Dragon Rider. Here I'll show you what I've learned." He picked up a small pebble and said," He started off simple with me and taught me the words to lift a pebble."

"Ok, lets see," I said.

"_Stenr reisa!_" he yelled. Nothing happened. "_Stenr reisa! _Sorry, I can't do it."

"Eragon told me that you have to search deep into your conciousness and find energy, try that." I told him, but I was unsure myself.

"Ok." He sat there with a scowl on his face for a minute then yelled, "_Stenr reisa!_" The stone hovered a bit then fell right down to the ground.

We both sat gaping, I for one was surprised that my advice had actually worked.

"Thank you Percy. I have now the use of magic. Can I have some of your bread. I'm tired all of a sudden, I now see why magic tires Eragon out. It's incredibly tough." Roran said excitedly.

"You're welcome," I said.

Later that day after 10 more hours of trudging across the plains, we set up camp. Memories of the past day ran around in my mind. But my mind seemed to want to think about Angela and her fortune. The witch seemed very nervous around him and the nature of his fortune haunted him. What did she mean by a death? And why was she so nervous around him. Why?

* * *

**What do you think? Review and give advice. Also I will be adding a new character. Any suggestions? Put them in your review and also post your theories. I'd like to see what you guys think. **

**I will have another chapter soon. **

**-Chinqs**


	8. Remember Who Did This

**This is my first POV from Saphira. I thank all the new subsribers to my story. And also who ever are the people that are reading this, that aren't from North America, I thank you guys also. Oh, and to answer you xantos fowl, maybe. We'll see about it. **

**Anyways, this chapter is more exciting than the last one. Its also a lot more descriptive (I think...) than the other chapters. I've been trying to work on that. Also if I get more than 25 reviews by the 14th, I'll do a double post on the 21st. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately. Also the pack leadership thing belongs to wildskysong. The plot and everything else is mine. **

* * *

Saphira POV

_Saphira. _

_Yes little one?_

_I'm going to talk with Orik, can you lower me to the ground? _

Saphira grunted as to say that she acknowledged and flew down to the small-feet-and-hand-dwarves. They had been flying for over 2 days but the dwarves could not walk any faster, so the two dragons and Rider settled with either walking alongside the army, or flying very slow.

_Just tell me what he says._

_Ok._

Then her partner-of-heart-Eragon got off her back and walked to dwarf-king-Orik, leaving her along with red-runt-Thorn. Together they flew high in the sky eager to get to the Varden. Saphira was sill unsure about Thorn's loyalties, she wasn't sure to trust him or not. And ever since he came to fly with her and Eragon, she had a strange urge in the back of head. It was like some sort of instinct.

A flock of geese flew by them as Thorn dipped closer to Saphira.

Saphira suddenly felt that her authority was in question, and went into a defensive position, baring her teeth. Thorn seemed to sense this too and went into a simple front-claw-combination and went to attack Saphira.

Saphira roared and accepted stunted-growth's challenge, and unleashed great-blue-tongues-of-flame from her belly.

Thorn swerved to the left, tilted up and blew his flames at Saphira.

In the meantime dwarves were looking up and gasping in awe. Saphira heard Eragon shout: _Saphira! What are you doing?!?_

She did not answer for she was fiercely locked in battle with Thorn. She kicked him and then bit his arm.

Thorn roared in agony, but countered by swatting her with his claw. However, Saphira did have the size advantage and it did not hurt her much.

Saphira kicked once more, and flew out under the red dragon. She then did a somersault, flipped up and charged upwards hitting Thorn's underbelly. This was one of the most difficult moves the master-gold-scales had taught her and Saphira had executed it perfectly. She was very proud of herself.

Saphira was in mid-thought when Thorn-of-the-red-scales came and hit her on her left side, her bad side. Saphira could fell her ribs cracking as she roared in pain. However, this only inferiated her even more and she flapped her wings as hard as she could chasing Thorn.

She now understood why she was fighting Thorn. Master Glaedr had told her that when two dragons of about the same age became allies, they would battle for pack dominance. Whoever won would be the leader-of-the-hunt. Saphira knew she could not lose this battle, her pride would not allow it. She doubled in speed and caught up to Thorn and flew right over top of him. She then dived down and pinned him with claws and tooth to the brown-soil.

_Acknowledge me as the leader-of-the-hunt, red one!_

_I refuse. _And with that he snapped his jaws at Saphira, causing her to flinch. He then tried to break free but could not move.

_Am I the leader-of-the-hunt?_

Thorn refused to answer and just sat there lying down taking in the pain. It was now a contest of stength, but who would give up first?

5 minutes passed and one drop of ruby red blood escaped from Thorn's neck. He still would not give up. By now, dwarves were surrounding the two dragons and watching with great fear and amazement.

Another agonizing 10 minutes passed. Saphira could not take much more, but she could feel red-runt-Thorn's energy fading. Also Eragon was feeding her strength from the Eldunarya that he had acquired in his battle with Murtagh.,

Thorn twitched from underneath Saphira. He roared and said _You are the leader-of-the-hunt._

The dwarves cheered and Saphira bellowed her victory into the sky. Then Orik yelled an order and the army began to march again.

_Well done, Saphira. _Glaedr-of-gold-scales said.

_Thank you Master, but it was you who taught me the finishing move._

_You are too kind. Now go and celebrate your victory. Remember, even though you have defeated him, Thorn will continue to be you right wing and your second-in-command._

_Yes Master._

Then Thorn walked over and bowed to Saphira, but she said _No Thorn, you need not bow to me. You fought well and held your own ever though I have much more experience than you and I am much older. I have gained my trust and I am proud to fight beside you. I will ask Eragon if he will heal you._

_Thank you, but that it unnessecary. I will recover from my injuries myself, to prove that I have battled against Saphira Brightscales. _He said weakly. He then walked over to a nearby tree and began to nurse his injuries.

Saphira walked over to Eragon and Orik who were already on the move again. They seemed very eager to reach their first stop, the Varden's new outpost. They seemed deep in conversation.

Saphira contacted Eragon, who then yelled, _What was that?! Thorn is your ally now and he should not be treated as an enemy still. I thought we agreed that you would give him our trust! Look at him now! Over there sitting there nursing his injuries! What if we are attacked? We'll need all the help we can get and _you _had to go and injure one of our best fighters! How could you?_

Saphira growled and said fiercely **Don't** _yell at me! If you remembered our lessons, you would know that we were fighting for pack leadership and no mortal wounds were dealt. It is only natural that we establish leadership. You of all people should know this._

Eragon was speechless. He touched two fingers to his lips and twisted his right hand over his chest and said _Saphira, I am sorry. It was my fault that I did not remember our lessons and I should have never yelled at you. Will you forgive me?_

_Of course little one. you are my partner of heart and mind and I would rather die than to be eternally parted with you. If we fight against each other, physically or emotionally, we would be like fighting our own self. But may I ask one thing. What has troubled you so? I can feel that you are distressed inside and need my help._

_Its Murtagh. I feel that I've neglected to help him as much as I could. _Eragon said as he climbed onto Saphira's back. _I... I just left him alone, with nothing. I took his dragon, his Eldunarya and all his belongings. I mean, hes my older brother and I should be helping him if he's in need of my help. But instead I left him maimed and alone in the middle of nowhere. What would Brom or Mother or even Oromis think of me right now. But also, look at Thorn. _Eragon poited to Thorn, who was now limping at the back of the army._ He can't survive like this. His rider is on opposite side of the war, and its all my fault._

_Eragon, its not your fault. Remember who caused all this to happen. Remember who turned the Twins evil and remember who captured Murtagh. Remember who edicrated my race, so I will become a slave to rebuild it. Remember. _Saphira said.

_Galbatorix. _Eragon said in disgust. He leaned over to Saphira's bad side and healed her cracked ribs. Saphira then resumed walking with the dwarven army. _You are right it was _him _who forced me to do this, _he _who began this war and _**he **_will pay for that._

Saphira was glad that she was able to help her-partner-of-heart-and-mind, recognize that it wasn't his fault. She also saw Thorn in a different way. It was something about him that made her happy. But she just couldn't figure it out.

Eragon laughed at Saphira's thoughts.

_What?_

_You like him don't you Saphira?_

Saphira looked back at Eragon and blew a dirty cloud of grey smoke around him and said, _Of course not._

_Yes you do! _Eragon teased.

Saphira recognized this sentence from when she had learned about Eragon's infatuation to Arya. _You're not thinking straight. I just dueled him for leader rights!_

But the arguement did not change Eragon's mind and he continued to chuckle. _Come on, admit it!!_

Saphira growled loudly and said _Enough! _She meant no harm to Eragon but she was embarrassed incredibly. If she could blush like all the other two-legs-and-hands she would have already. She then blocked all emotions from him, so he could only hear what she wanted him to hear.

_Saphira? If you can still hear me, I can tell you something that I think you will like. _Eragon was no longer using a joking tone. So she listened.

_When I was speaking to him earlier he had hinted that he had feelings for you too. Confront him and confirm this. The worst you could get is a 'no'. Right?_

Saphira gave no answer but was delighted to hear of this. She resolved to talk to him later, when Eragon was asleep.

_Well, if you can hear me there. I'm going to speak with Orik again. _With that, Eragon jumped off of Saphira and ran to catch up with Orik.

* * *

**So. What do you think about Saphira+ Thorn. I like that pair... for now *hint hint*. Remember 25 reviews by 14th = 2 chptrs on the 21st. Even if I don't get all those reviews I'll still post a chapter on that date, or maybe even earlier. We'll see. Bye for now!**

**-Chinqs**


	9. I meet up with my Immortal Enemy Again

**Ok here's the next chapter! There's a new important character in this one and reviews about him would be greatly apprectiated! His feeling might get hurt if you don't. Kidding. I'll have another update by next Monday or Tuesday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Eragon.**

* * *

Murtagh POV

Murtagh stumbled over another log, falling in the mud for the fifth time in the last half an hour. He's been like this ever since his _brother _came and took his dragon. Murtagh had not eaten in 4 days, and all he had drunken was a handful of dirty, muddy water. He knew not what his master would do to him. Oh yes, he would do the usually beating, lash of magic and then starvation for a day. But this was different. Murtagh just didn't care anymore. He could care less about the war, he could care less about the King but most of all he could care less about Eragon.

Murtagh stopped himself in mid-thought. He knew those were poisonous thoughts. But he needed some way to unleash his anger and anxiety. Murtagh had never felt so alone in his life, without Thorn, it he felt empty. He had no one there for him, for the only one who cared for him had left him. Murtagh sat down on the log that he had previously tripped over.

"Why, must my life be this way? What have I done? Tell me!" Murtagh yelled at whatever gods were out there. "WHY!"

Suddenly a sharp pain in the base of his skull caused him to scream out in pain. He fell to the ground again. Murtagh realized that his master was scrying him. Murtagh opened his mind reluctantly and said, "Master."

"You pathetic piece of filth! Where are you? Tell me!" He yelled. A great orb of black energy flew out from the scrying pool. Murtagh was hit flat in the face. He flew back 10 feet, then groaned in pain. He knew that many Eldunarí had just perished to unleash that simple piece of magic over such a long distance.

Murtagh spit in the mud. He silently cursed Galbatorix under his breath. He walked back over to the scrying pool, and looked inside. Galbatorix was away from the pool now and seemed to be conversing with two males. One had a powerful voice, strong but weak at the same time. He radiated power. The other was a quieter voice, as if it came from one as small as a dwarf, but was just as power-hungry as the other. Galbotrix spoke again, but the first voice yelled out and Galbatorix shrank into a bow.

Murtagh was astounded to what he had saw. "How is it possible that Galbatorix would bow to anything but a statue of himself?" He thought. He looked again.

The first voice barked an order and the second voice replied, "Yes Master. I will ready my troops. We will begin marching at sunrise." A pattering of small feet ensued and a huge flash of light ensued. Both voices seemed to have left.

Murtagh then saw Galbatorix walk over to the pool again and yell the transportation spell. "Again, many Eldunarí must perish because of me and my ignorance." Murtagh thought. He then closed his eyes as a strange sensation crept over him. He was stretched out and transported back to Galbatorix's castle in Urû'baen. This was not the first time Murtagh had travelled this way. But he hated killing all those Eldunarí. They would now turn into Du Stov abr Eldunarí or the dust of Eldunarí. This happens when an Eldunarí runs out of energy and goes into the void.

Murtagh opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the dark throne room he hated so much. He saw Galbatorix scowling at him. "Where is your dragon." He said fiercely. "WHERE IS HE!"

"I.... I" Murtagh stammered. He was now sacred out of his mind now. He didn't know what was Galbatorix had in store for him.

Galbatorix took out his sword _Andlat _which was formerly known as _Garjzla. _He had stolen it from Vrael in his last battle against him. "After all I have done for you, I've looked after you, sheltered you and given you your own damned dragon! AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME?" Glabatorix swung his sword and swatted Murtagh across the cheek. Instantly blood dripped out and Murtagh could barely speak.

"You never deserved to be a rider. Never. You are just as pathetic as your father." He said. "General!" A muscular man came running in. "Take this traitor away." The burly captain bowed and grabbed Murtagh by the arm and dragged him to the dungeons, weaving in and of dark, wet, slimy corridors.

As Murtagh was dragged to the dungeons he saw several dwarves, whose faces were covered with purple veils. "Why would a dwarf be here?" Murtagh thought.

The general, who Murtagh now remembered as General William, threw him into a dark cell. He spoke to 2 dwarf guards, who spoke quietly and then saluted. Murtagh then sat on his 'bed' and closed his eyes letting dreams wash over him.

* * *

Murtagh woke to sounds of swords clashing and arrows 'twanging'. He jumped out of bed and saw his 2 dwarven guards slain and more fighting down in the other hall. His hand insticntively went to his side to draw Zar'roc but he remembered that Eragon had taken it. He peered outside the bars of his cell and saw many dwarves fighting one another. One escaped from the throng of chaos and ran over to Murtagh.

Murtagh readied himsel to use magic. However, the dwarf sheathed his sword and lifted his purple veil, revealing a male dwarf with a tatoo engraved on his cheek. The tatoo was a silver hammer with twelve stars around it.

"Thank Gûntera. You would not believe how hard it is to see and breathe with that on." the dwarf said.

"How-why-who," Murtagh stammered. He was at a loss for words.

"Well don't just stand there. There's a war going on!" the dwarf said while picking he lock of the door. "Oh by the way mine name is Yvgor" With that the door swung open.

"Why are you even here?" Murtagh managed to sputter out.

"Come on, we're going to have to get you out of here. I'll explain to you on the way out." Yvgor said. "Wait." He ran over to the battle and took a small box and pulled the string. Green smokeish thing came out of the box. Murtagh could smeel the awful stench from down the corridor. The next thing he saw was Yvgor running with 10 of his brethren swords drawn and yelling at him to run too.

Murtagh didn't even give it a second thought and then broke off into a sprint.

Yvgor eventually caught up to him and said "Stop, our contact is right about here." Yvgor pointed to a tile and then placed the pommel of his sword onto it. The tile opened up and a secret tunnel was revealed. There was a small (small for even dwarven standards) dwarf sitting on a chair inside the tunnel. He and Yvgor had a brief discussion in Dwarvish and then the small dwarf led them dow the tunnel. The last dwarf shut the tile and the lights instantly went out.

Murtagh had to crouch down in the miniscule tunnel, which the dwarves had no trouble walking in, even when sitting down. He couldn't see anything.

Yvgor lit a torch and light suddenly filled the small, cramped tunnel. "You wanted to know what is going on?" he said.

"Yes. I'd like to know why dwarves have joined the Empire, why you are here and most of all why I'm in this bloody tunnel!" Murtagh yelled.

"Calm down. Shh, the guards will hear us. I'll have to start from the beginning." Yvgor said. He went on to tell the past events of how Eragon had almost been assasinated and how the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin had been banished becuase of this. "And so, after Vermûnd was banished he gathered up his clan and travelled here to Urû'baen. He pleaded his case to Galbatorix that bastard let him join the Empire. Grimstnzborith Orik had predicted that something like this would happen so he sent a squad of specially trained dwarves to Urû'baen and disguise themselves as one of the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin."

"So, that's why the purple veiled dwarves are here." Murtagh exclaimed.

"Yes, but we actually aren't supposed to be leaving, until we get the order from Orik. This tunnel we are in is our emergency escape route we dug before coming inside." Yvgor said quietly.

"Oh. How do I know that you aren't working for Galbatorix?"

"You may probe my mind, as well as with my guards." Yvgor said.

Murtagh immeadiately extended his conciousness to Yvgor and searched through his memories. He saw flashes of his childhood, his brothers play fighting with him, his father teaching him swordplay and even his mother being gored by a Nagra. He continued searching and found a memory of Orik explaining him his duties and leaving afterwards.

Murtagh left Yvgor's head 5 minutes later and said, "You are trust worthy."

He continued on with the rest of the guards and found no treachery. They had all gained Murtagh's trust and continued to the end of the tunnel.

When they had reached the end, Yvgor took his sword and pierced the topsoil making a hole which they could climb out of.

One by one they got out o the tunnel. Murtagh was last to get out. He opened his eyes to see 35 or so Imperial soldiers with swords drawn pointing at him and Yvgor.

* * *

Percy POV

Through the next day the Varden travelled more than half way towards the next city they were going to lay siege to. I was incredibly exausted and fell right to sleep.

Almost immediately, I was surrounded by elegant walls and tapestires. I realized that I was in some sort of castle.

"You thought that you could escape me Perseus Jackson."

I looked around but saw nothing.

"That fool Luke thought he could get rid of me for good by killing himself. He was wrong."

"Kronos." I said.

"Of course fool. You may be in another world but I still have control and a still have a plan....." Kronos said, his voice fading.

The scene changed. I was in the ampitheter at Camp-Half Blood. There was a meeting. I saw Grover and Clarisse, and also Chiron and Emily, the senior counselor for the Morpheus cabin. Others included, the Stoll Brothers, Micheal Yew (who showed up on the shores of the Hudson River after the Battle of Manhattan) , Nico and Jack Mason.

"Grover!" I yelled with my mind. "HEY! I'M OVER HERE!"

Grover looked around wildly but saw no one. He started chewing on his shirt, but suddenly looked up nd yelled "Perccy! I knew you would answer! Where are you and Annabeth?"

I laughed and said "Good to see you too buddy. Listen tell everyone else what I'm saying. I'm in a foriegn world called Alagaësia. Annabeth and I have been suddenly thrusted into a war between and Empire and a rebel force." As I said these words, Grover repeated them and the expressions changed on everyones faces from worrried to relieved. All except Clarisse. She stayed normal.

I continued on saying "Also, I think that Kronos has something to do with me getting transported here. Hes been sending me dreams again."\

I could not here the other campers talking but I could make out some words. "Chiron how- - - -Percy- - - there?" I saw Nico ask.

"I- - - but - - - - I - - find out - - about- -," I saw Chiron answer. Not much of it made sense at all. I continued to read their lips but I eventually just gave up, because of the effort I had to give into it.

"Can you send Iris messages?" Grover asked me.

"No. Doesn't work out here. I'm going to have to find another way to talk to you guys." I answered.

"I'm going to cut the conversation. Its sapping too much of my energy." Grover said.

"Ok G-man. I'll talk to you some other time. " I answered as the dream faded.

I woke up with a start. It was the beginning of dawn and the sun was rising.

"I need to find a way to contact home. But how?" I wondered.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please review or Yvgor might come and hunt you down.... ;). By the way the v is pronounced as VEE and the y is silent. **

**Edit: May 19th 2010.**

**Press the button!**

l

l

l

l

V


	10. The Fortress

**Sorry for the delay, but I had a lot of homework to do... Anyways nothing much happens in this chapter its kind of just a lead up chapter to an exiting one next chapter. **

**SaaraZ: If you would like, you could write in your native language (Finnish?) and my computer would just translate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series or the Inheritance Cycle, but seriously, are the authors going to check?**

**

* * *

**

Eragon POV

It was noon on the 5th day with the army, when Eragon finally arrived at the Varden outpost. Given the time that the dwarves and architects had to build this, there was a lot done. From the front was a wall, with two golden statues of Nasuada and Ajihad. The door was guarded heavily with archers at the top of the wall and two dwarven guards at the door.

Eragon looked around but there was just a great empty space around it. "It seems that only the front half is done." Eragon thought. His thoughts wandered to Saphira. _Saphira! Where are you?_

She did not answer. She had been spending a lot of time lately with Thorn. This, Eragon understood, but he felt left out. He longed for someone of his own. But he knew deep down that Arya could never accept him. They would only remain as friends, forever.

He saw Percy's girlfriend Annabeth yelling orders at dwarves and checking a silver-book-like thing with a blue triangle on the back of it. She was frantically searching through it, as if she couldn't find something. Beside her was a pile of bronze metal and clay. She looked towards it and continued to assemble a statue of a beautiful woman with long black hair and stormy grey eyes.

I walked away and went to Narheim and asked what was the progress.

"The construction goes smoothly, Argetlam, but the chief architect is very thorough and wants work to be finished quickly. She does not have much patience. Typical of a human woman..." he said.

"Would you like me to talk to her about it?" Eragon asked.

"No, even though it is not the way of our people to rush things, the need for this fortress is great and we will continue working at the speed that we are working at now."

So Narheim walked away from Eragon shouting orders to his master masons and stoneworkers. Eragon decided that he would speak to Annabeth. There were many unfinished statues of some very odd looking people along the way, many of them with gears and bronze under the clay. He wondered what they were for.

When he got to Annabeth, he asked, "What are these statues made out of, and why aren't you helping with the construction?"

"That is none of your business. But if you must know, they are defense mechanisms that you will need if this fortress is going to be attacked." She replied. "Now just watch."

She walked over to the statue of the woman and said, "Lady Athena! Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Defend yourself from me! Begin Activation!" When she said this she said this she pressed a button on the woman's shoulder, one that she hadn't seen before.

The statue of the woman sprung up and drew her sword and pointed it at Annabeth, and they started sparring. "Amazing," Eragon thought.

Suddenly the statue sheathed its sword and walked over to its platform and sat down. PSST! Hot air blew out of it and it shut down.

"Oh, not again!" Annabeth yelled," They do this every single time! Daedalus didn't say how to fix this problem!"

Eragon decided it was not the time to be taking to her so he slowly walked away.

"Wait! Er, what's your name again? Oh yes, Eragon!" Annabeth yelled. "Is there a way that I could speak to Percy over long distances?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to him you idiot. Why else?"

Eragon was taken aback by Annabeth's remark, but said "There is a piece of magic that I could use to communicate between you too." Eragon searched deep into his consciousness and found the area which he had accessed so many times before, and whispered with the words of magic and might : "Draumr kópa!" He also said many other words which summoned an orb of water, and enabled speech.

Immediately Percy's head, the back to be exact showed up on the orb of water.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. He didn't look back, as if he couldn't hear.

"Percy Jackson!" She shouted again, but much louder. He looked around but didn't seem to see where the voice was coming from.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" Percy heard that and said "Annabeth? Where are you?"

"At the fortress, can't you see me?" Annabeth answered.

"No," came Percy's reply.

Annabeth glared at Eragon. He suddenly remembered that Percy didn't know how to manipulate the spell. "Percy, find a mirror and look in it. Then just wait for me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it." Eragon replied. When he saw that Percy had a mirror, he recast the spell and Percy was now looking right at them.

"Annabeth!" Percy said, and his face broke out into a huge grin. "Its so good to see you again!"

Annabeth laughed and replied, "Same too you Percy." They broke out into a very deep and complicated conversation and Eragon felt excluded. He wished he had someone. Someone like Percy had with Annabeth, and Saphira had with Thorn. He wished Arya would acknowledge his feelings for her and that she would understand.

_Eragon! _Saphira yelled.

_What. _Eragon replied. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. He wanted to be alone, like a wolf nursing its injuries. He was in a foul mood at the moment.

_Are you okay? _Saphira's voice was in a concerned tone, but Eragon did not receive it well. Eragon knew that she felt some of the same feelings that he was experiencing right now, but was still mad, but alone otherwise.

_Remember when I promised to help you find a soul-mate? _Eragon asked.

_Yes, and you have fulfilled this promise. You have helped release Thorn from his horrible bond, making him as my mate now. You have helped me with that. Now I make a promise to you. I _will _help you find a soul-mate, whether that is Arya or another. I promise you that. _Saphira replied.

Instead of listening and taking in what she had said, Eragon went over to Annabeth and spoke to Percy. "I'm going to end the spell. Its draining too much of my energy."

"Ok Eragon." Percy said. Eragon began to end the spell but Percy interupted him by saying," Wait. How am I supposed to contact you or Annabeth again?"

"Just have a mirror or bucket of water, or something that shows your reflection handy. Then if we need to contact you, we can." Eragon replied.

"But what if I need to contact you?" Percy asked.

Eragon thought about this for a moment and then said,"Ask Arya or Angela the Herbalist for help. Just tell them that you need to scry me and that it needs the speech variation to the spell."

Percy nodded and then said farewell as Eragon ended the spell, and walked away to get supplies for the next day's march to the Varden.

* * *

**Well thats all for now, and remember to review plz and thank you! Also I will be updating almost every Monday or Tuesday from now on.**

**PRESS THE BUTTON AND YOU WILL RECIEVE A PRIZE! (Maybe...)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Escape From Uru'Baen

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay again, I worked hard on this one.**

**Thank you to my faithful reviewers Mainn and KrspaceT.**

**This chapter kind of reveals a lot about my upcoming plot twist, but you'll have to read very carefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance or Percy Jackson. I do own Yvgor. :D**

**

* * *

**

Murtagh POV

"You've lost Morzanson. We've been playing you like a violin all this time."

Murtagh saw General William and a whole handful of elite soldiers, swords drawn and crossbows loaded. Murtagh was astonished about how fast the king had assembled his troops. He also could not figure out how they found out in the first place. He looked around and saw the dwarf on guard in the tunnel standing beside one of the soldiers, arms crossed and smirking.

"TRAITOR!" Yvgor yelled, "Grimstnzborith Orik trusted and trained us, and this is how you repay our king! You are not one of the Ingeitum, you are a treacherous menkurlan!"

"Some one shut him up." William said. Almost immediately soldiers rushed to Yvgor and bound him with rope and a put a cloth over his mouth. Despite that, he still made noises under his muzzle and made very rude signs with his hands towards the traitor.

"You see Murtagh, this dwarf over here isn't even an Ingeitum. He is one of he is one of the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, as you can see with the veil." William went on and on about his brilliant plan to capture them.

But Murtagh had a plan of his own. He reached out to Yvgor with his mind and said, "Yvgor, he is stuck up and cocky and hasn't disarmed us yet. We still have a chance to escape."

Yvgor nodded and looked at his sword. Murtagh continued in the same matter with the other dwarves, until all of them knew what had to be done.

"Are you even listening?" William asked.

"Ok, my turn to talk, William, can I call you Bill? Ok," Murtagh needed time, so he started talking randomly about the weather, the food around the castle and all sorts of unrelated things. While he was babbling, Yvgor reached for his dagger, which was hidden beneath his cloak and waited for Murtagh to stop.

"Will you shut up?" William said, "The King told me you were incompetent but he didn't tell me you were stupid!"

"But then again, the so-called-'King' is a liar, NOW Yvgor!" Murtagh yelled. At the same time Yvgor jumped up, still bound with rope and still muzzled, did a flip, cut his ropes open and landed feet first.

Murtagh drew his borrowed sword, (Yvgor had given it to him before they left the tunnel) and ran past the general, slashing down every soldier that got in his way. He looked back to see the Yvgor had freed the rest of his warriors and they were now fighting the soldiers.

"Come back here Morzanson! Or are you a coward?" William taunted.

Murtagh turned away from the filthy streets and faced the cloaked man. He had jet black hair and his nose was crooked, like it had been broken a few times. He was a tall man, with very bulit arms and a strong posture. His twin swords lay sheathed across his back placed in an 'x' shape. He also had yet another sword in his hand and an embossed shield painted red, with Galbatorix's insignia painted on the front.

"Come on, or is little Murtagh scared that he doesn't have his dragon to protect him?" William was using a baby tone, mocking him.

Murtagh knew William wanted him to fight him, but Murtagh didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

He wanted to give him the satisfaction, then wipe him of the face of Alagaësia. He drew his sword and slashed down at William's unprotected skull.

But William expected this and he almost lazily blocked Murtagh's move and spun his sword and slashed at Murtagh's hip. Murtagh jumped back and drew a throwing knife out of his cloak and threw it at William.

It embedded itself into the general's glossy shield. "You'll pay for that! That thing cost me 500 crowns out of my salary!" William yelled.

"Ah, whatever." Murtagh yelled and jumped high in the air and brought his sword down blade first towards William's head. He ran forward leaving Murtagh with a sword stuck in the concrete.

William turned around and charged with his shield up, at Murtagh. THUD! Murtagh flew was hit back a couple feet, leaving him on the ground trying to find his breath. Murtagh didn't expect the general to use such a crude method, but he shook the initial pain off and got up.

The general took out another sword from his back and threw down the embossed shield. He charged yet again, with two swords in his hand. But, Murtagh was ready this time, and found an open spot in William's configuration and stabbed.

The sword just stopped in mid-stab and shattered into a million tiny pieces, leaving Murtagh with a useless hilt. He ran at William and started grappling, hand in hand fighting for a sword.

Murtagh managed to grab hold of his bigger sword and held it up in a the ready position that Tornac had taught him so many years ago. The sword was incredibly heavy for its size, and Murtagh just couldn't get a good feel on it.

William slashed at Murtagh's arm and he could not raise his sword fast enough to block it. The sword ripped open Murtagh's already worn cloak and cut deep into his skin. Blood instantly oozed out. Murtagh cried out in pain.

William was relentless. He kept slashing, on and on, leaving Murtagh with mulitple cut wounds all screaming out in pain. William laughed maniacally. Murtagh fell to his knees.

"This is the end, I'm sorry Thorn," Murtagh thought. He braced himself for the death blow and closed his eyes.

Nothing happened. Suddenly, great shouts aroused. Murtagh opened his eyes and saw Yvgor and his dwarves jumping on top of William and slashing at his feet. "Ahhh! Get off of me vermin!" he yelled.

Murtagh seized his chance to attack William and readied himself for a spell. "Jierda!" he yelled.

William's armour crumpled and he was rendered unconscious. "Come on, lets go!" Murtagh yelled.

Yvgor and the what remained of the dwarven guard ran through the dirty streets of Urû'baen zigzagging and dodged every soldier they came to pass. TWANG! TWANG! Murtagh looked up and saw a shower of arrows coming from the rooftop keep. Hundreds of archers were lined up behind the walls shooting out of arrow loops.

"Hurry! Were almost at the gate!" Murtagh yelled.

"Mine wards can't take much more," Yvgor said. They finally got to the gates when the first arrow from the volley had broken through the wards. It bounced harmlessly off Murtagh's armour.

Yvgor quickly slashed down the two guards and they ran outside the gates, locking it behind them. They continued running until the city was out of sight. They slowed to a walk.

"So Yvgor, now that we know that the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin are working for Galbatorix can you think of a theory why?" Murtagh asked.

"I'm not exactly sure about their mission, but many of the dwarves have been sent to Dras-Leona, specifically to Az Knurl Rak Kuthian. We do not know why, but they are also bringing a lot of miners and burrowers with them." Yvgor answered.

"Where is the Az Knurl rak Kuthian? What does it even mean?" Murtagh asked.

Yvgor hesitated and began to speak but laughter interuptted him. Murtagh realized it was coming from one of the dwarven guards. "This one knows nothing about our religion or customs. Why are we to guard him!" he excalaimed.

Desperate to make a good impression, Murtagh quickly said, " No, the King taught me plenty about dwarven religion and customs. Um, Gûntera! That's your king god right? What about Kilf, his wife? And Helzvog the god of stone, right?"

The dwarves looked astonished about how Murtagh knew so much about their race. "Yes, but do you know who the god of death and afterlife is?" the dwarf before asked.

This time it was Murtagh's turn to be astonished, "You have a _death _god? You would worship a god of death. Really?"

"Yes, we have to be sorted into one of our deitie's kingdom you know." Yvgor said. "Do you know who the god of death is?"

"No."

"His name is Kuthian. We rarely speak of this one, due to the fact that he can travel in our very shadows and can turn invisible." Yvgor said, "Az Knurl Rak Kuthain literally translates into the Rock of Kuthian. The Rock of Kuthian was an entrance made long ago into our Underworld, but we gave up on the idea beacuse we just could not dig deep enough. Over the years, humans came and finished the job, unleashing plauges and diseases across the land, as well as creating dark magic. They bulit Helgrind overtop of it to keep the dead spirits out."

"So what are the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin doing over there?" Murtagh asked.

"We do not know. But Galbatorix must have some sort of plan involved about Helgrind and Az Knrul Rak Kuthian." Yvgor said, "Let's just hope he cannot recruit the dead."

"The dead?" Murtagh stammered.

But Yvgor just kept on talking, "Or undead spirits, or Kuthian's three horrible hag witches or anything else horrible like that."

"What!" Murtagh screamed.

Yvgor chuckled, "Just kidding. Kuthian is lazy and dormant most of the year and is banned in the upper world by Gûntera. He is also banned from sending monsters into the upper world. That's why many don't know about him."

"Oh."

They had talked late into the night, so they set up camp and went to sleep.

* * *

Percy POV

I saw finally saw them on the 2 week of travel. Eragon and Saphira, as well as the whole dwarf army joined up with the Varden, who were only about 15 miles from Belatona. My mind was still in shock that you could communicate over long distances like IM'ing back home. But this was much more convienent. Every day before I went to sleep I had Arya contact Annabeth so I could speak to her at long lengths. Eragon had suggested to use Angela for 'scrying' too but she was avoiding me as much as she could. I could not find out why though.

Anyways, Eragon had brought this massive army of little people, along with a red dragon who fiercely guarded Saphira, the way Clarisse guards Chris Rodriguez back at Camp Half Blood, and I wasn't sure to be excited or scared. I mean, for all we know, this dragon cold be holding them ransom. Also Annabeth and I aren't even one step closer to being back home.

But I also just couldn't shake off the feeling the Kronos was here, watching my every move. Like he had Hades' helm of invisiblilty, listening and planning for his revenge.

"Percy!" Eragon yelled. "Percy!"

"Hi, Eragon." I said.

"Eragon!" Roran yelled from behind me. He ran up to him and gave him a bear hug. "Hey guess what? I learned how to use magic! With Percy's help of course."

Eragon turned to me, "You taught him?" "No, I just helped him, told him to search through his conciousness. Then bang, he can use magic."

Roran grinned and picked up a stone and said "Stenr reisa!" His palm turned white and started shaking, and the stone started rising. Then, after about 5 seconds of hovering, it fell into Roran's palm. He collapsed and Eragon and I caught him.

"That's great Roran! Now, I can teach you like my father taught me how to use magic," Eragon exclaimed. "Come on, let go-"

Eragon stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Arya standing right in front of him. "My mother wants to speak to you." she said, "Come with me. Oh and Roran, we will discuss your magical abilities later."

Eragon walked dreamily with Arya over to a small pond by the river.

"See, told you how he acts around her," Roran said as soon as Eragon was out of sight. "Look at him! Walking dreamily, swaying with a grin on his face. How does she not notice that?"

"Actually, when I first met Annabeth, she ingored me too. But look at us now. Maybe Eragon and Arya will turn out that way too." I said.

"Hopefully. Then he won't have to keep seeking advice from me." Roran said.

TWANG! TWANG!

"What was that?" I yelled.

"I have no idea, but it sounds like arrows." Roran said.

I ran over to the source of the noise and saw Angela with a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"I didn't know you were an archer," I said, "You know, I know a lot of great archers. I know some that can launch 5 or 6 arrows at a time each hitting a different target."

"Like this?" she said. She took 8 arrows out of her quiver and put them into her bow. She pulled back and released all of them hitting eight geese of all different sizes. They all instantly fell towards the ground. Almost immediately she turned bright red awkwardly walked over to the geese to retrieve the arrows.

"How did you learn to do that?" I asked. "The only people I know that can do that are Micheal Yew and Will Solace-" I stopped myself in mid-sentence as I realized who Angela could be.

As if she sensed what I was thinking she quickly made an excuse saying, "Its called practice. You should try it sometime." Then she walked away leaving me by myself wondering what just happened.

I kept thinking about Angela's identity. Could she be a demigod? But how was it possible? The gods don't even know about this place. I don't even know where I am and I find out that there might be a demi-god? I stopped myself. Nah, she couldn't be a demigod. Thats impossible. They have their own gods in this place.

But even thought I had convinced myself otherwise, I still promised myself to keep a close eye on her and to tell Annabeth about this.

* * *

That night I had another dream. Or maybe I should call it another nightmare. I has in the elegant castle again. But this time I was facing a window. The window shimmered and Kronos' face apperared on it. I had never seen his true face before, only in Luke's body but he looked just like the pictures said.

He was handsome, but he could probably change his form at will so it really didn't matter what he looked like now.

"Percy. Percy, Percy, Percy. My little grandson hero. You were right to defeat me a year ago. But now I have changed my ways. I want to help back home." Kronos said.

"Liar," I said "You might have turned Luke with your pathetic talk, but you can't fool me. I know you want to destroy the Olympians, but I will stop at nothing to stop you from doing that. You got that grandpa?"

Kronos snarled. "You'll regret this young hero. I promise you, when I come back for my revenge, you will be first on my 'to destroy' list. I will find you, hunt you down and make you watch your family and friends suffer before your very eyes."

* * *

**There you have it! Who is Angela. I wonder. Let me know what you think. Just press that button. Right under me. Look! Its taunting you... Press me. Press me.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. I Duel a Dragon Rider

**Hear ya have it! I'm back from an unexpected haitus. There's just to much stuff going on, my grad, FIFA World Cup (Ghana's gonna win it all) and just too much work. As a treat to you guys, for waiting so long for an update, I am doing a double post of chapters. I will not have an A/N at the end of this chapter or the beginning of the next chapter. As always your reviews mean a lot to me and they help me build the foundations of the story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and also waiting so patiently or this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance Cycle or Percy Jackson. BLAH BLAH BLAH**

* * *

Percy POV

The following morning, I woke up and heard blasts louder than Tyson's loudest yell and flashes of blue and white light. I quickly got changed and saw that Roran was having a magic lesson with Eragon.

I pulled up a woolen sack and sat on it watching their magic lesson from a distance.

"Brisingr!" yelled Roran, and a flash of white light followed and a ball of scorching white fire landed in the grasses over by the Jiet River. Roran immediately fell to his knees panting. He appeared incredibly tired. On the other side of the field Eragon yelled, "Skölir nosu eka brisingr!" A blue shield erected itself in front of Eragon and the ball of fire just helplessly bounced off of it and fell to the ground.

"Good. But concentrate all your power into one palm, focus on a spot then, fire your ball of fire. The outcome will be much more effecient and you will not be as tired as you are now." Eragon reprimanded, in a kind but still firm tone.

Roran nodded and said, "Why can't magicians just give you a jar of magic and say, 'Here you go, use it wisely blah blah blah.' " **A/N That line is derived from National Treasure. So Disclaimer.**

For some reason, I found that incredibly funny and gave a loud chuckle.

They looked over to see who was there and when they saw it was me, they walked over and asked "What is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Its just what Roran said seemed very amusing. One of the funniest things I've heard in a while." I explained. "Anyways, um." I trailed off, because it was getting kind of awkward.

Before Eragon or Roran could respond, a small boy about 9-10 years old, came up and said nervously, "Stronghammer, you are summoned to Lady Nasuada's tent immediately."

"Thank you Jarsha. Bye Eragon, bye Percy." Roran replied. I raised my hand in return.

I started to walk away from the field, maybe to go back to sleep. There were no clocks in Alagaësia, as far as I knew, but I knew for sure that it was still early, and I needed sleep.

"Wait! Percy, come. I want to see how proficient you are with a sword. " Eragon yelled.

"Um. Okay." I said, but in my heart, I was scared. This guy was like 2 inches taller than me, and stronger than Clarisse (trust me, that's incredibly strong). "Wait, but how are we not going to cut each other to pieces?" I asked.

"Come over here. I will make sure that our sword's are not sharp, while we spar." Eragon said. "Gëuloth du knífr!"

Immediately Riptide dulled. "Cool." I said. "Ok, lets start."

Eragon nodded and drew his sword and yelled, "Brisingr!" His sword lit on fire. I could feel the heat coming off of it even when I was 10 feet away.

"This is not fair!" I thought. "Wait a minute..." I smiled. I felt the river's current and willed it to spray up for me.

SZZZ! Eragon's sword sizzled. Smoke immediately filled up the battlefield. I saw Eragon came in with sword drawn and about to attack me. I raised my sword in defense. His sword clashed with mine and we began to spar.

"Chop left! Block! Stab, overhead slash! Spin, jump, step aside! " I thought. "Wait a minute, how is my celestial bronze sword able to touch his steel sword?"

While I was still thinking, Eragon hit me in the gut with his dulled sword. It still hurt, even thought the sword was dulled, AND I am still invulnerable.

Eragon wasted no time and quickly put his sword to my throat. "Dead." he said.

"Not yet." I replied. I rolled and sprung to my feet, standing in the battle stance that Luke had taught me all those years ago. Eragon jumped up and slashed down at me, but this was easy to block with Riptide. Sparks flew off in every direction. I raised my hand and yelled.

A massive wall of water came up from the river and hurdled itself towards Eragon. I was glad I could still command water in a far off land, it was the only way I stood a chance against Eragon.

But, he sprinted away from the wave. I was astonished. Even the nymphs at Camp Half-Blood couldn't escape that size of a wave. It splashed all over me instead. Instantly, I felt a surge of power.

I ran over to Eragon and started sparring again. This time, I was faster. Much faster. For every parry he could muster, I had two slashes awaiting him. We continued in this manner for 10 more minutes. Even though I had gained some strength from the river water, Eragon was still a very tough opponent. But in the end, I came on top by spinning and batting his sword away.

"I," I paused for breath, "Win." I looked up and saw a small crowd of spectators wide eyed, especially the young children. They seemed to be very interested in swordplay.

"How swift is you sword Percy Jackson. You are one of the best swordsman I have ever faced! How did you learn such technique?" Eragon exclaimed.

"Well, when you are the subject of a nation-wide manhunt, with monsters everywhere you look, you're going to have to be good with a weapon. Plus, I did defeat the God of War." I answered. "Now I have a question. How is my sword able to harm you and your sword? My sword is composed of a metal called celestial bronze and it can only harm objects at the mythological level."

"Hm. Let me see your sword for a second." Eragon said. I handed him my sword and he looked at it very carefully, as if he was searching for something.

"Look!" he said, as he pointed to a woven design on Riptide. I'd never really examined my sword in great detail, but now that it was up close to me, I could see that it had small interwoven designs on it. They kind of looked like cables.

"What is it supposed to be?" I asked, assuming he knew what they were.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I have similar designs on my sword. But if I may take a guess, I would say that your sword was actually created out of brightsteel, not some bronze that you speak of. My sword is of the same make." he answered.

"But that's impossible!" I yelled. "How is it possible that my sword is created out of the same metal that yours? Mine was created years ago by Zoë!"

"I do not know. However, I might know of one who may, but she is inaccessible at the moment." Eragon replied very calmly. His face screwed up and he seemed to be in deep thought.

I walked over to the Jiet River (Eragon taught me most of the geography of Alagaësia) to wash my face. I was about to leave when I heard a familiar giggle. I looked over to see a beautiful naiad waving at me.

I shook my head in disbelief, and splashed water over my face to make sure that I wasn't just seeing things. I opened my eyes and saw yet again the naiad.

I started to walk over saying, "Wait!" But before I could react she dived back in, now laughing.

"Maybe I was just seeing things..." I thought.

* * *

It was about noon when we started to leave again. I truned out that Nasuada ordered Roran to lead the army again with Eragon in the siege of Belatona. She had also promoted him to command a group of his own squad of soldiers.

We were only a few hours away from Belatona and we would need all the rest we could get. We would attack in a few days.

* * *

After about 5 or 6 hours of walking, we saw a massive wall surrounding a keep. We stopped all the horses and oxen, and unpacked all our belongings.

We set up tents fences and all the other things for our camp hidden away, where scouts or soldiers couldn't find us, and we waited for the right time to strike.

* * *

**Ok, so I said I wouldn't have an A/N. But I will have this.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. Nightmare

Murtagh POV

The days of walking to the Varden and dwarven army slowly turned into hours, then days. This endless trekking reminded Murtagh of the march to the Varden a little over a year ago, that he, Eragon, Saphira and the Elf Princess Arya did. He was tired and lonely, even though he still had Yvgor and the other dwarves.

The only excitement the Murtagh had in the last few days, was that he spotted a group of Galbatorix's soldiers in the distance. Yvgor had the group hide in a ditch for at least an hour, to avoid being spotted.

But on the bright side, Yvgor told them that they would reach Belatona in a day's time and join the Varden in their siege against them. Murtagh was greatly excited by this, because this meant that he would see Thorn again.

Ever since Eragon had taken Thorn from him, Murtagh had an empty space in the back of his mind. Every day was painful to live without him, and the sheer delight of being reunited with him again almost overwhelmed Murtagh. However, it was late and Murtagh needed rest, for if they were to assist the Varden in the Seige of Belatona, they would need all the energy they could get.

So Murtagh closed his eyes, and let dreams wash over him.

* * *

"Where am I?" Murtagh thought. He knew he was dreaming, but dreams weren't usually this vivid. He pinched himself.

"OW!" he yelled. You also couldn't hurt yourself in a dream either. A red flash whizzed right by his face. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Murtagh yelled. Murtagh started to wonder if he was seeing things.

The red thing flashed right by his face again. This time it circled Murtagh a few times then landed. Murtagh was shocked when he stood face to face with his blood red dragon Thorn.

But it wasn't Thorn. It was distorted like its mouth was capable of talking.

"Th- Thorn?" Murtagh thought. "Is that you?" He tried to reach him with his mind, but he felt nothing.

The not-Thorn smirked. "Murtagh, Murtagh , Murtagh. Do you really think it is me? Your dragon? The one who you raised and grew all by yourself?" It said, not just with mind but with speech as well.

"Yes." Murtagh said.

"Well you're absolutely WRONG! Do you really think that it would be that easy to get me back? I'm hundreds of leagues away from you but suddenly in one night I come to you in your dreams?" the not-Thorn said mockingly. "No. You know, I never thought of you as a strong rider. I always thought you were weak and pathetic, your brother would be a better rider of mine."

The not-Thorn eyed him again, and shook his head, "Ah, yes pathetic, very pathetic."

"No, no , no ,no ,no! Stop it! NO Thorn, I need you don't abandon me!" Murtagh screamed. But the not-Thorn just cackled loudly mocking Murtagh over and over.

Murtagh fell to the ground and cried. He tried to cover his ears, but that had no use, he still heard words like, "Runt, weakling, pathetic, horrible rider..." Murtagh felt nothing inside. All hope seemed loss. The Varden would never prevail, Thorn would never be his again, he would never love, Galbatorix would rule forever.

_Stop._ Murtagh looked up. He saw overtop of him a dazzling white dragon flying towards him, wings outstretched and roaring towards the not-Thorn. _Be gone evil spirit!_ said a soothing female's voice inside Murtagh's head.

The not-Thorn scurried away, fearing its life, and faded into the darkness.

Murtagh just sat there, still giving up on life.

_Get up Rider._ said the voice, in thought speech.

Murtagh just lay down on the 'floor' face down and did not acknowledge. He didn't care anymore about anything. Time was no matter, even if this was a dream.

_Get up Rider._ the voice said again.

This time Murtagh decided to answer, but not getting up, "Who are you." he demanded.

_Tsk, tsk. So much anger and hate. Much like my old rider. But a lot of it is from that deep sorrow that you have inside, not unlike him. It is fixable._ the voice said again. _My name is Jarnunvösk._

Murtagh instantly recognized the name. He slowly got up and stated, "You're Galbatorix's old dragon."

_Yes._ Jarnunvösk said sorrowfully.

"But why are you still alive?" Murtagh asked.

_Alive? I am not alive, so to speak. I am dead. But In a sense I am alive, trapped, but alive._ Jarnunvösk replied, with a hint of humour, in her voice.

"That is not an answer! Untwist your tongue and give me a true answer dragon!" Murtagh yelled, frustrated with the dragon as well as with himself.

_Do you not see child? I am trapped in my Eldunari. Let me tell you a story... _ Jarnunvösk said. Then she projected pictures into Murtagh's mind, pictures of an icy plain, and then Urgals, so many Urgals. Then pain, searing pain of wards being broken anf arrows hitting her belly. She fell to the ground.

Flashes of swords being drawn and lives being taken. Then silence, and an apologizing voice... A minute passed.

"What's going on?" Murtagh asked.

_Shh. Listen. _Jarnunvösk said.

Suddenly a scream. A scream of sorrow and pain, pleading for a life to come back. But it didn't. It never would.

_You see Rider, that day, my Rider Galbatorix was in pain. Terrible pain, I felt it too but I just could not hold on to life. Instead, I transferred my soul into my Eldunari, knowing that we could exist in Indlvarn but he grief blinded him, and he forgot about my Eldunari. And he left me as I faded into the ground. _Jarnunvösk said. She then let out a mournfull keen, lamenting over her past life. Murtagh could think of no way to comfort her, so he just waited.

_I'm sorry. I am just tired of seeing my Dragon Rider causing so much destruction, because I wasn't strong enough to fight off a few lousy Urgals. _She said. _It is all my fault._

"No! Never. It was never your fault. Grief can overtake you and change you as a person." Murtagh said, "I may not like the Galbatorix now, but I might like his real older self, that is deep inside of him. I can help you. Where is your Eldunari hidden?"

_I do not know. I can only soar through the minds of other beings, but not see where my own Eldunari is, child. _Jarnunvösk said. _You will have to find me yourself. Now, get up. Do not ever give Murtagh. I will watch over you as you and others change the fate of Alagaësia._

_

* * *

_Murtagh awoke with a start. "What just happened?" he wondered.

He heard noises outside his tent. He looked outside his tent flaps and saw Yvgor and the rest if the dwarves packing up. The sun was just rising in the barren terrain of the plains of Alagaësia.

"Yes," Murtagh thought, "I can change Alagaësia. I will find the Varden, Thorn and Eragon and help bring back the Galbatorix that Jarnunvösk knew."

* * *

Percy POV

We were waiting for dusk to fall, and then we would roll out the very few seige engines that the Varden had and attack Belatona. I was given command of a small task force of 55 humans and 25 dwarves to come in by the back side of the moat and attack while the Varden and Eragon attacked the frontside of the city and moat.

We waited several minutes to attack. In the meantime, I just absorbed the surroundings. The outer wall of Belatona was grey and vine filled, with many arrow loops. Inside of the walls, stood a 50 foot keep, wherein held Lord Grunis, the Governor of Belatona. Surrounding the wall and city, was a dirty, garbage infested moat, with many filthy animals in it. I could sense many fish in it, as they were water animals. They would be no problem, all water creatures obeyed me at all costs.

That is why I was picked for this mission because of my power over water.

A loud roar erupted to break the nght's silence. Hundreds of bats and birds lew away at the sound. Soon after a great ball of scorching hot fire lit up the night sky.

That was the signal from Saphira to begin the attack.

The Siege of Belatona had begun.

* * *

**Massive battle scenes next chapter and even a death! :( You not gonna guess my twist from here... This is where my plot starts to thicken and questions will be answered. (Angela's identity for example *hint hint*) Anyways as always please read and review. Thank you!**

**Press the button. Seriously.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	14. Seige of Belatona: Part 1 of 3

**Ok, I know I haven't updated for a while, but the next few chapters will make up for that. Promise. Btw, thanks for being so patient in waiting for me to update. **

**Ya, so basically, I'm done my vacation and I'm back in the 'business'. I guess... So, this chapter is bascially the beginning of the worlds between Percy and Eragon converging. Oh, there's also a character death if you forgot (I'm kinda excited about that part ;D).**

**Thanks again! **

**Read, Review, Comment, Subscribe, Rate (opps thts 4 youtube) all that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle or the Percy Jackson series. I part own it. Actually, no I don't. W/E SUE ME!**

* * *

Eragon POV

As soon as Saphira lit up the dark night sky with the fire from her belly, Eragon drew his sword and yelled a savage war call. He ran over to Saphira and said, _Are we ready?_

_Absolutely. Let's go! _Saphira said with great enthusiasm. Then she spread her wings and flew up into the sky.

The attack plan was simple. He, Saphira, Thorn, Arya and a few elves would fly up to the top of the to the outer wall and attack. From there, they would take out the guards and open the gate for the Varden to attack.

But beforehand, when discussing the attack plan, a problem aroused. Thorn refused to let anyone fly on his back except for Murtagh, so getting elves up there would pose a problem. Luckily, the Varden stole many of the Empire's trebuchets and this was their solution. Now, all they had to do was load the elves onto the trebuchets and launch them into Belatona's inner city. It worked perfectly.

_Eragon! Archers! _Saphira yelled.

_I'll take care of them. _Eragon said. He jumped down from Saphira did a flip and drew Brisingr. He landed down swiftly on his feet and easily slashed through the archers. Almost simultaneously, the six elves- including Blödhgarm and Arya- flew through the air and landed beside Eragon. They wove a piece of magic which temporarily disabled the use of magic by other spellcasters. Eragon instantly felt fatigue grow over him and he almost collapsed. He fortified himself with energy from the Belt of Beloth the Wise. He looked around and saw about half of the elves that were with him, on the ground out of energy. They recovered quickly. Although the spell was risky, they would not take the chance that they took at Feinster.

"Where to now Eragon?" Arya asked.

"Down to the gate, we have to release the drawbridge before attacking the city." Eragon replied. His reply was followed by two loud bellows, deep and fierce, challenging anyone who got in the way. Side by side Saphira and Thorn landed on the outer wall.

"Lets go!" Eragon yelled. His team jumped down from the wall and snuck quietly to the drawbridge.

* * *

Percy POV

Getting through the moat was the easy part. Actually, it went perfect. At first, the alligators that resided in the moat didn't listen to me because they said Poseidon did not exist, he was not a god. But when I demonstrated to them what I could do, they agreed to serve me and they led us into the city sewers.

And seriously, they REALLY need to clean that thing up. No wonder the animals in the moat were miserable.

Anyways, now that we were in the city, we had a lot of work to do. I turned to one of two spellcasters in my party and said, "Make sure we aren't seen, create a distraction of some sort. Fire maybe."

The dwarf nodded and created a small ball of fire and fired it at a nearby tree. The tree exploded. We ran, and at the same time saw a many soldiers running towards that area. It was now time to fight.

I uncapped Riptide and held it tight. Eragon took the time last night to put some spells on it just in case it didn't work on mortal soldiers. I was still confused about what was going on in the world at the moment. With my sword working against a mortal's iron sword, with Olympians being mentioned and my dreams of Kronos, nothing made sense nowadays.

But I had to put that behind me for the moment. The Varden was counting on this mission to capture Lord Grunis. Whether he put up a fight or not was up to him.

I looked back and yelled softly, "Come on! Move!" Just then an armoured soldier came out of nowhere and whispered under his breath and said,"What the!"

Before he could call for help Riptide was at his neck. "Where is the keep." I asked fiercely.

The soldier chuckled. "I wouldn't tell you even if that pretty sword of yours was in my chest."

"How about if boiling hot water was poured down your throat and stuck there for the next 50 years?" I retorted with a sly smile on my face.

"Ya right." he replied.

I starting absorbing all the moisture in the air and put all the condensed water into the palm of my hand. Once I had enough I ordered it to heat up. It started to steam in my hand. I held the small pool of water up to the soldier and said, "Well?"

He looked frighteningly at the pool of water, but didn't say anything.

I heated it up even more.

He looked around nervously and then whispered to me, "The keep is five blocks down to the left. Please don't hurt me."

"Thank you for your assistance." I pointed to one of my soldiers and said bound him up and put him somewhere where the Varden will find him. He immediately rushed to the task. "Come on, we have work to do!"

* * *

Eragon POV

"Shh." Eragon said to Thorn.

_Sorry, my tail just keeps swinging. I always have that nervousness before a battle. _He replied.

"Arya, Blödhgarm go loosen the gate winch. We will cover you. Thorn, you fly over the gate and warn the Varden that we are about to open the gate. Kill anyone that sees you, but try not to get seen. Ok?"

Arya and Blödhgarm nodded, and Blödhgarm added, "As you wish Shadeslayer." They both ran off and melted into the shadows.

Suddenly Eragon heard a loud bang then flash in the inner city.

_What was that? _Thorn exclaimed.

"Relax, its just Percy and the advance team creating a distraction." Eragon explained. "I hope..." He added under his breath.

_Ok. _Thorn said. He then spread his wings wide and flew up and over the wall.

"Hey you! Stop there!" said a formidable strong large voice.

Eragon whipped his head over and saw a soldier with a small force of soldiers trailing behind. They were all dressed in the same colour armour, with the same insignia printed on their chest. Blue armour and clothing, with a large city in a circle on the chest.

"You and your army of non-human filth will not, CANNOT, take the proud city of Belatona. Just because you could take Feinster, doesn't mean you can take Belatona. Isn't that right Dras-skölira!" He said. The group of men and women cheered from behind him.

_Dras-skölira? City shielders? Who do they think they are, insulting us so? _Saphira said furious. She roared and unleashed a torrent of blue/white fire out of her mouth. _It wil be the last words they ever utter! _She prepared to pounce onto the group of soldiers.

_Saphira stop! Let me try the same tactic I used last time. _Eragon said. "Dras-skölira! You need not defend- or shield as your name states- anymore! Because we are here to free your city not destroy it. Free it from the evil clutches of the Empire!"

"Ha! Now that's a joke! Do you really expect us to believe you and surrender our weapons? Oh, ya sure, its not like you're trying to kill us or anything. You only have a few hundred Kull and Urgals, a dozen elves and a few thousand dwarves hammering at our door!" the leader said hysterically.

Saphira roared. _He dares speak to a dragon and rider in that tone! _

Eragon could feel her anger rising, spiking up his anger too. However he tried to bury it deep inside himself when he said, "We will as you once. Let us go in peace, or we will destroy you."

"No."

_OH THEY ARE REALLY ASKING FOR IT! _Saphira yelled. She spread her wings and flew up, unleashing huge coloumns of fire scorching not only the enemy soldiers, but the houses and other buildings around it.

_No! Saphira stop! _Eragon yelled. He had a strange feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen.

Just then 2 glowing arrows flew up and pierced Saphira in the wing and left leg. She roared out in agony. They seemed to have broken right through Eragon, Arya and Blödhgarm's wards on Saphira.

Eragon felt a sudden drop in his energy. He forced himself to look up. He saw the Dras-skölira dead on the ground killed by these arrows as well. A tall hooded figure stood in front of him with two creatures that Eragon had never encountered before. They seemed to be half snake, half women. They were both holding bows and one had a small dog by its side.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked.

"That is not the issue at hand. The only information I can tell you is that times are changing. Alagaësia's past is about to be unveiled before your eyes. You have no idea who you are up against," The hooded figure spoke with a deep rumble in his voice, although it wasn't like a growl it was more like a dog. "Watch yourself Shadeslayer, for one wrong step, and-" He took his finger (which was a strange mixture between hands claws and fins, it looked like a webbed claw) and pretended to slit his throat, "You're dead."

He walked away, but Eragon could have sworn he saw a tail at the end of the figure's cloak. His compainions left with him slithering and hissing.

Eragon watched them leave, but was somehow unable to move. It seemed time had slowed somehow, and it took great effort and energy to even lift his arm.

When the strange figures had left he then gained his movement back. He ran over to go help Saphira, who was bleeding badly. He attempted to extract the arrow, which by now had stopped glowing, but Saphira roared in pain.

An answering roar came from a distance.

Eragon looked to the sky and saw Thorn flying as hard and fast as he could towards Saphira. _Is she hurt!_ Thorn yelled.

_Not badly, but it will be major if she doesn't get help soon. Thorn, can you convince her to let me tend to her injuries?_

_I'll try. We'll have to talk privately for a second. Can you leave?_

_Of course._

Eragon went further into the city to scout out the city. It seems that the strange creatures had elimiminated all or most of the soldiers. There was also no one in the streets, save for the dead bodies of Belatona's militia and Galbatorix's soldiers. "There has got to be more than just those ones. Its not possible for just those three creatures to have eliminated such a massive force of soldiers." he thought.

He walked back to Saphira and Thorn but overheard them talking. _The eggs! In danger! _Saphira yelled.

_They'll be okay Saphira. Listen to me, its Thorn! Both of us can protect your eggs if you just let Eragon heal you._

_Danger! _Saphira yelled. Her eyes glowed blue and her body went limp.

_Saphira!_ Thorn and Eragon yelled at the same time. Eragon ran towards Saphira, but a strong voice yelled. _Eragon stop! _

___Eragon recognized it as the voice of his old master. But _Master Glaedr, she's hurt.

_Yes, but its too dangerous or you to go over there right now. _

_Why?_

_Let me explain. When a dragon who is carrying eggs gets injured, the female dragon will go into a defensive mode to protect the developing eggs._

_But aren't those eggs indestrucible? I remember when I got Saphira's egg I tried to hit it with a hammer but it did nothing._

_Remember, Eragon the eggs are developing. And now that those eggs are in danger she devote all of her enery to fending off anyone, including her rider, who comes near her. Only her mate, Thorn, may approach her with being harmed._

_Is she going be alright?_

_That is a question I cannot answer, for I do not know. It always varies for how long the protection lasts._

BANG! The drawbridge fell down with a thud.

Thousands of soldiers and horses rushed into Belatona, only to hear screams of horror in sight of a seemingly dead dragon.

Eragon quickly ran to Nasuada, who had a very distressed look on her face. "Is... she dead?" she asked.

"No, my Lady," Eragon answered, "Only injured. Can you have a group of soldiers form a protective circle around her? She needs to be protected."

"Of course." Nasusda replied. She yelled an order to a group of 12 Nighthawks, who quickly formed a circle around Saphira. "Eragon, I know your concern for Saphira is great but we need to continue the siege if we are going to win.

Eragon continued to stare at Saphira, but eventually nodded. "Aye, let's go." And Eragon rushed forward with the whole of the Varden, into the dark alleyways of Belatona, seeking freedom from the Empire.

* * *

***Cough Cough* Try and guess who's gonna die. I'll give u a hint, someone very important. Anyways, as always:**

******Review, Comment, Suggestions? (plz?)**

******l**

******l**

******l**

******l**

******V**


	15. Seige of Belatona: Part 2 of 3

**Hey guys! I finally have a new chapter in this story, and I know I said it would be very long (which it is longer than my usual) it is not as long as I expected. This is partially because I wanted to release a new chapter, because u guys have been soo patient. Thank you so much! Anyways, thanks again for waiting so patiently, and without further ado, The Siege of Belatona Part 2. BTW, this chapter will be very back and forth between Eragon and Percy. What do u guys think of that?**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own PJAO or Inheritance. The blah blah blah blah blah.**

* * *

Percy POV

"Alright Evan, I need a few of you to stand guard at the entrance, keeping anyone out of the keep. I need to capture Lord Grunis," I said to my second in command.

The burly human nodded and gathered a few dwarves and humans to guard the door.

"Good luck Captain Percy." Evan said as he saluted to me.

"Thank you." I replied.

I gripped Riptide's handle hard as a ran up the stairs of the tower where Lord Grunis had locked himself in. "Man, this would be so much easier with Blackjack around." I thought.

Suddenly I heard a huge roar from inside the city then a flash of blue light.

"What was that!" one of my men shouted.

"Shhh!" I said, "We have to be quiet if we are going to capture the governor without a struggle. And to answer your question, I don't know. I hope that everything is alright down there. For now just keep walking."

My men and I just kept walking up the stairs of the keep, but I couldn't help but wonder why there was no guards. Something seemed eerily strange about this place.

Finally we made it to the door of the tower. I touched the handle and opened the door. Surprisingly it wasn't locked.

What I saw inside was even more surprising...

* * *

Eragon POV

As the Varden ran through the streets of Belatona, Eragon began to see that the further they advanced into the city, that there were much more dead bodies of soldiers than living soldiers.

He wondered if that Percy could have taken out all the soldiers in the brief time of his special operations team. Was he really that powerful? Eragon remembered that it could not have been Percy because he was under strict orders to not kill any soldiers, or kill as little as possible. He realized that there was something else here.

ROAR! (**Its the best I can do...**) Eragon looked back down the street and winced. He couldn't even feel her in his mind, and he wondered if she would ever survive. The thought of her leaving his life sickened him. Eragon fell to his knees. He felt like he was going to faint.

Eragon couldn't remember a good memory without Saphira. Reality faded as his life with Saphira flashed before his eyes. Finding her egg in the Spine, spending those long winter days in Carvahall tending to her in the woods. His first flight with her- he still had the scars- , training with Brom and her. Swimming in Leona Lake with her, spending those long days training with her in Ellesméra, bonding with her at the Stone of Broken Eggs. He had done everything with her, in the past year, and he couldn't let her go. It was like losing his own soul.

"Eragon, are you okay?" he heard a distant soothing voice of a young woman. He looked up to see Arya standing over him. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on, get up. I assure you that Saphira will be okay. Lets go, we have work to do." Eragon stayed on his knees. "Eragon, please. Saphira will be okay, I promise! Please get up. Please Eragon, do it for me."

Eragon got up. "Ok, lets go." Now Eragon's mind moved to Arya. What if the monster that created this mess separates him and Arya. What if he died? What Arya was killed, Eragon would never get a chance to reveal how he truly felt about her. Eragon knew what he had to do.

Arya gave him a hug, and his heart skipped a beat. "Let's go." She began draw her sword and run off but Eragon stopped her.

"Wait." Eragon pulled her in and and kissed her.

* * *

Percy POV

I stood there with my mouth open. Let me just explain what is going on. The whole room was trashed, like the Party Ponies came in here each having drunken a case of Red Bulls, and there was 2 Scythian dracanae, one only having a single snake tail, and a larger-than normal Telkhine with some sort of crown weaved on his head.

I instantly recognized the two dracanae as Echidna and her son the Chimera, and Queen Sess. "You! You're one of the brats from from the Battle of Manhattan! Your 'master' destroyed me last." Queen Sess yelled at me.

"Ok, first of all, Chiron isn't my master, he's my friend and mentor. And second of all, you're going DOWN!" I said. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, then the Queen dracanae hissed at me and pulled out her double ended battle axe. As soon as I was about to strike, the telkhine stepped in the way and yelled "STOP!"

"Queen Sess, now is not the time." he sounded like a sophisticated British nobleman, "We are not here to fight. We have strict orders." Queen Sess lowered her weapon.

"Who do you even think you are trying to sound like a British king, when you are a savage monster like your brethren? I yelled.

"Ahh, Perseus Jackson I have heard great things about you," the massive telkhine said.

"I can't really say the same about you Mr...?"

"King Grawl. Tsk, tsk has Chiron forgot to teach manners to his new campers?" the Telkhine king said.

"Have you Telkhines learned how create nice weapons yet?" I retorted.

"Enough of this. Get out of here, we have business to do." King Grawl said.

"And what if we refuse?" I defiantley challenged.

"There is no tolerance for refusal," the massive telkhine said, "I will ask politely one more time. Leave or be destroyed."

"Bring it mutt." I swear, I was sounding more and more like Annabeth each day. I'm not so sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I held up Riptide and got into a battle stance, when...

* * *

Eragon POV

To Eragon, it felt like a lifetime. He was in Arya's arms his lips pressed against hers with no one else but them. It was heaven on earth, until she pulled away, then reality hit him again. "What am I doing?" he thought, "Arya's going to kill me! And what about Saph-" Then he remembered that Saphira was injured and possibly dying. He fell once more and began to apologise to Arya but she interrupted him saying,

"ERAGON!" Arya yelled. "That. That, was completely unnecessary! I thought we agreed that we would just remain as friends! You better choose your next words carefully or my mother will hear about his."

Eragon sat and contemplated his words. "Arya Svit-kona, I am truly sorry for what I have done, but I could not resist showing you how I really feel about you. Whatever monster, that killed these soldiers, must be far powerful than a normal soldier. Only creatures of magic could have created such havoc. That is why I did this, to tell you how I really feel before we potentially meet our end." he said in the Ancient Language.

Arya was stunned. She opened her mouth and closed it again, without saying a word. She walked away for a bit and then turned back.

"Since we are making confessions, I must tell you how I feel. Eragon, I love you and I have for some time. But, I did not want to tell you, for all the ones I have loved, save for my mother, have fallen in battle, Fäolin and my father. I could not risk that happening to you." she said, with tears in her eyes. "Now I fear fate will now tear us apart."

"No! No, I won't let that happen," Eragon said, "I'll never let anyone or anything come between us."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Just then a dark shadow came out of an alley, and both Eragon and Arya drew their swords in defense, but they discovered it was Blödhgarm.

"Shadeslayer, Arya, are you coming?" he asked.

"Yes," Eragon said with a smile,"Go and we'll catch up, I have some unfinished business." As Blödhgarm walked away, he pulled Arya in to a tight embrace stayed there, until, **BOOM!**

* * *

Percy POV

**BOOM! **The sky flashed an emerald green and a blazing fire started in the building beside ours. "What was that?" one of my soldiers yelled, but I ignored him because I was kind of busy. But nothing could prepare me for what happened next.

Thud! Thud! Thud! It sounded exactly like when I first met Saphira and Eragon, the eardrum smashing sound of the pounding of wings. "Wait a sec." I thought. "That couldn't be-!"

* * *

Eragon POV

The sky flashed emerald green and the building beside the keep set on fire. Eragon looked up to the sky but was blinded by another flash of green.

Thud! Thud! Thud! BANG! The building fell and ignited another fire in the streets, killing soldiers of the Varden. "Arya! What is it?" Eragon yelled over the screams and crackling of the fire.

But Arya didn't answer. She just pointed up to a large object at the top of the sky.

Eragon looked again and his eyes refocused on the object, and he was astonished to see...

* * *

Percy POV

"A dragon!" I yelled out loud.

"Ooh, is the little guppy scared of the big, bad dragon?" Queen Sess taunted.

I was about to say some things back to her (which I'm not allowed to repeat) , but I was rudely interrupted by the roof being ripped off of the building. The emerald green dragon had pretty, but scary girl about my age on top of its back. She had brown hair with menacing brown eyes, and two swords hanging by her waist. She wore a Clarrise-type expression on her face (basically saying, mess with me and I'll rip your face off). So in short, she was kinda like the brunette version of Annabeth.

"HEY!" I yelled. "I'm trying to battle someone right now! Can you not see that?"

"Shut up." she said. "You demigods, think you're so tough, just because your daddy or mommy is a god. Whatever." Alright, so I take back what I said about her being the brunette Annabeth-thing. I was wrong.

Now, that got me even more angry. I was about to summon all the water from the building, but she obviously sensed something, so she cast a spell. The feeling is really hard to describe. It was like I was there but I could move anything. I was completely immobilised.

"You're not really treating Alagaësia's newest dragon rider with respect. Hmm. Someones going to pay..." she said.

When I heard that I remembered Angela's prophecy: _This is the lightning bolt and the mountain. A death is in your near future. I cannot tell if it is of an ally or of your enemies._

"Oh no, could it be today someones going to die?" I thought.

"Today? Oh, no, I don't kill on first dates." she said.

"Get out of my head!" I thought, because I couldn't talk.

"I'm not inside your head." She said with a smirk.

"Alice, how many time do I have to tell you not to play with your food, before you eat it!" Grawl reprimanded.

"**You **can't tell **me **what to do," Iris said, "I rank higher than you in the King's army. Now, take this young demigod prisoner. I think the King would be most intrigued by my catch of the day."

"Yes my Lady." King Grawl said with most displeasure in his voice. He proceeded to walk towards me with his web-claws threatening to stratch off my face.

"Well, I'm dead." I thought. Until an screeching arrow pulsing with energy broke through the window and hit Alice's dragon. As it hit it exploded with a massive blast of sound. It roared in pain.

"Bullseye!" yelled a familiar voice. The wall exploded and Echinda and Queen Sess fell asleep. Out from the wall came some people that I thought I would never see again.

* * *

Eragon POV

"NO!" Arya yelled, "Galbatorix got the last egg to hatch!"

Eragon's mind was whirling. "No, it can't be?" He drew his sword and lit it. "Wait, Percy's up there!" he yelled out loud. "We have to help him Arya!"

"Let us be off then." Arya said.

And she and Eragon left to the keep.

* * *

Percy POV

"PERRRCY!" a voice yelled. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Grover!" I yelled back.

"As soon as you lovers are done, maybe we can start the battle?" another voice said, it was Clarisse.

"I agree," Alice said, brandishing her sword.

As the smoke and debree cleared, I began to notice many faces. Micheal Yew, Emily Dreams, Connor and Travis Stoll, Nico and Jake Mason.

"Sleep," Emily said, pointing her hand at Alice.

"You really think that'll work?" Alice said. "My wards protect me from anything, that has magic."

"Ugh, you magical people with your stupid protection from _my magic_." Emily complained, "How comes dad can do it and I can't?"

"You'll get it someday," I encouraged.

"I'm afraid, you won't have the chance to do that seeing as that you stupid demigods will perish here," Alice said, reaching for her sword, but realized it wasn't there.

"Looking for this, pretty?" Travis asked.

"This is a very nice sword," Connor exclaimed, "But seriously, do people even learn? They should know better than to leave their belongings loosened with me and Travis around."

I chuckled. Yvonne walked over to me and her magic thing and unbound me.

"Wow, that feels better," I said, "Now where were we?" I summoned all the water from the pipes and concentrated them on Alice.

BOOM! A huge wave of water crashed over her head. But she remained dry, with her hands out glowing with green energy.

"My turn." She said. Her hands glowed with green energy as she shot beams of green light out of her hand. Yvonne jumped in the way.

She took our her magic-proof shield that she got from her mom for her birthday, and blocked it as all the magical energy was absorbed. Yvonne was in pain, her sheild couldn't take all the energy and it was now arking towards her.

"We have to help her!" Clarisse said. She pulled out Lamer, I mean Maimer, and ran towards Alice.

"Clarisse! NO!" I yelled. But it was too late, Alice redirected her energy at Clarisse and was blasted back, through the wall and outside onto the pavement.

A thunderous wave roared in my ears as I got more and more angry, even though Clarisse was mean, she was still my friend and I was not going to just stand there and let my friends be blasted around like ragdolls. I uncapped Riptide again and told Micheal and Nico to go help Clarisse.

"Jake, do you think you can distract the dragon? I'm going to try to see what I can do against that magic," I said.

He nodded. "Sure, I can take on this massive firebreathing dragon, all by myself." he told himself.

"What about us Percy?" Travis and Connor said at the same time, weird how the brothers always do that.

I thought for a second, "Just create a distraction." I said, but I immeadiately regretted it.

They pulled out motor oil and a lighter and set Alice's sword on fire playing hot potato with it, yelling for Alice to get them.

"Hot potato pass it on!" Travis yelled.

"That took forever to make, you wretched demigod! Give it back!" Alice yelled. She stopped her energy flow and ran after them, but it was too late.

"Oops!" Connor yelled, and he threw the flaming sword out the window, "I kinda dropped it!"

"That's it!" She yelled. She pulled out a dagger and started dueling both Connor and Travis at the same time. She seemed to be doing very well, for a 2-1, especially since it was two swords against one lowly dagger.

While everyone else was busy fighting and/or healing, I decided to find the oversized mutt that the telkhines call King and turn him into a swiffer duster's meal.

* * *

Eragon POV

"Hurry!" Arya yelled.

Eragon sheathed Brisingr and followed after her, when I heard a loud bang from the keep and saw a flying body streak across the sky. The body crashed into a nearby buliding.

Not long after small, boy, with dark black hair and pointed ears ran by Eragon towards the building. Not long after that, another boy ran by, pushing Eragon out of the way.

"Arya, wait. Come with me for a second." Eragon said, he ran to the building and saw the pointed eared boy chanting a hymn, in front of the fallen body. It was a very strong looking girl, with a electrical spear beside her. Her forehead was bleeding. The other boy just sat beside, her passing the other boy supplies from a medical kit.

"Do you need help?" The boy chanting just ignored him. The other boy said, "Leave. This does not concern you."

"Do you know who I am ki-!" Eragon began to say, but the pointed ear fainted mumbling, "Too many wounds..."

"Micheal!" the other boy said.

"Get Percy, Nico... Hurry!" Micheal said weakly. The 'Nico' nodded and began to run, but Eragon stopped him.

"Let me go-" Nico began to say, but his eyes began to glow red and the small kid started talking in a shrilly voice. "_Eragon! Eragon!_"

"Arya? Do you hear that?"

* * *

Percy POV

"Get back here, you mutt!" I yelled.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me!" Grawl yelled. He drew his sword and we began to duel.

"Up, down, parry, slash, STAB!" I thought. My mind was focused on one thing. Fighting.

Sidestep, lunge, twist, throwing knife! The knife caught Grawl by surprise, it hit him in the shoulder. All those years of training at Camp-Half Blood were paying off now.

"Ahh! Curse you demigod!" He reluctantly ripped out the knife out of his shoulder. But I didn't wait for him. I just kept attacking. He barely had time to block my swipe and he had to leave the knife in halfway.

"SESS! ECHIDNA! I could use a little help over here!" Grawl yelled. Sess slithered over and drew out her axe. Echidna also came over and drew her sword-thing. The Chimera was behind her.

"Uh oh," I thought, "This is not going to be good..."

* * *

Eragon POV

"Hear what?" Arya said worried.

Eragon listened again. "Nothing, never mind." He let go of the kid, but he heard the voice again. Then all went blank.

* * *

**K, so I left u on a cliffhanger and I know I said that someone would die, but i decided to leave that to next chapter. Review, Suscribe, Alert it, as always! Thanks!**

**Press the button :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	16. Seige of Belatona: Part 3 of 3

**Happy Holidays! Or Merry Christmas to my fellow Christians! Anyways, VERY VERY important chapter. And also about halfway through the story :). That's all I'm going to say, Oh! and I've been planning this chapter for a while so... I'm kinda exited. The death is also in this chapter.**

**This chapter, btw, will be very back and forth, just like the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Inheritance. They do.**

* * *

Eragon POV

Eragon was in a dark room. There was no windows, doors or light that he knew of. He tried to summon magic, but couldn't. The same voice arose in his head.

"_Eragon, listen to me..." _said the voice.

"Arggh! Get out of my head!" Eragon said.

"_I said LISTEN! This is important boy!"_

The voice was getting more and more familiar. "Who, who are you?" Eragon asked.

_"You don't even recognize your own father's voice? Maybe you have changed..."_

"Brom? Er, Father?" Eragon asked, "But-but how?"

_"We have no time for that. I need to tell you-! Stay away from me you demon! Kuthian, tell these damned monsters to stay away!" Brom yelled._

Eragon's heart skipped a beat. Kuthian... A memory arose in his head:

_"Listen closely and I will tell you two things. When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of **Kuthian** and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls." Solembum had said._

"There, that's where the word was from! But what did it mean?" Eragon thought. The yelling resumed in his head.

_"I TOLD YOU ALREADY MY NAME IS HAD-" _a voice yelled.

_"Sorry sire, Lord of the Dead or whatever. OK Eragon, we don't have much time. I need to tell you something that will change the fate of both __Alagaësia and the rest of the land. But I don't have time to tell you. Come to Helgrind and use the words I told you. I will meet you there." _His voice faded away.

* * *

Percy POV

I had to think quickly. Echidna already defeated me once, and I almost died. And Sess, I don't even know how good she is, since Chiron defeated her last time.

I spotted a jar of water in the corner. "Aha!" I thought.

I lower Riptide and focused on the water. Echidna drew closer, and the Chimera's tail hissed. "Come on, come on!" I thought.

I heard a splash, "Finally!" I thought. I charged towards the Chimera.

"What are you doing boy? Kill him Sonny!" Echidna shouted. The Chimera stood poised readying an attack. The lion roared, the goat bleated and the snake, well hissed again. I was about a meter **(I'm Canadian so I use metric) **away and then I jumped.

My initial jump wasn't high but when I stepped on the Lion head, I got some height. Now, where was I... Oh yes.

I turned around in the air and landed safely on the bucket of water, or it was a bucket.

Sess and Echidna were stunned.

"New, eh?" I asked them. My water horse neighed. I had made a horse completely out of water, its a perk of being a Son of Poseidon. The horse began to charge and I lowered Riptide like a lance.

Connor glanced over and muttered, "That's new!"

Sess had no time to counter. As soon as that celestial bronze touched her she screamed and became dust once more.

But Echidna was clever and adjusted immediately to the situation. She raised her sword thing and blocked Riptide on the turnaround.

"Go Aquios!" I yelled, and the horse ran.

"Sonny!" Echidna yelled, and the Chimera began to charge too. It opened it mouth. "Not good." I thought.

And a huge funnel of flames engulfed me.

* * *

Eragon POV

Eragon snapped back to reality.

"Eragon!" Arya yelled. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I was afraid you had gone into the void."

"No, but something did happen." He said. "I spoke to Brom."

"What?" Arya asked.

Eragon retold his conversation with his father, and about the Kuthian figure.

"Impossible." Arya whispered. "It can't be... We need to talk to Orik."

Eragon looked around and say the young boy called "Nico" on the ground panting.

He noticed Eragon looking at him and drew his jet black sword. "Who. Are. You." He asked fiercely.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer son of Brom, the last Free Dragon Rider and Rider for the Varden. Leader of the Dragon Riders and Rider of the Dragon Saphira. Some know me as Argetlam, and Firesword." Eragon said.

"I don't care, somehow you got in my head, tapped into my dark energy and contacted the Underworld. Only one person can do that and it is my father. And he doesn't even know I'm here right now! Explain yourself, before I kill you." Nico demanded.

"Nico, just lay off for a sec!" the other boy said. Eragon seemed to recall his name was 'Micheal'. "Clarisse is dying really quickly! Please, Father help me." The boy prayed to the sky.

BOOM!

Eragon looked up to see the keep on fire, and the huge green dragon flying right towards them.

* * *

Percy POV

Luckily, I placed a thin layer of water around me to protect myself from any flames. But on the other hand, the flames seemed to give the green dragon energy and it swiped Jake across the head and he was knocked out cold.

"Go! Find the Rider!" Alice yelled. The dragon nodded and flew out of the keep, before I could stop it. Then, to make matter worse, Alice used her magic again and blasted Connor and Travis of their feet.

Connor was blasted back with so much force that he left an Connor-shaped indent in the wall. He was also knocked unconscious.

Travis, however must have seen this coming, because he somehow got a portable pillow and safely landed on it. He ran back the Alice enraged by the injury that she had inflicted on his brother.

But, Alice was smart and slid under him and sliced his leg with her dagger.

Travis screamed and fell. Then, just as Alice was about to kill him an arrow came and pierced her in the back.

"Argh!' Alice screamed. She look around, to see who shot her. She didn't see anyone, and neither did I.

The Chimera roared once more and its tail hissed yet again. Another arrow came and hit it point-blank between the eyes, and it roared but fainted, not died.

"NOOO!" Echidna yelled. She slithered to me, but I was too fast. She blocked my first slash, but Aquios, turned around with lightning speed and I stabbed her in the back. She faded to dust on impact.

Now I had time to look around and see who had shot the arrows. I looked out the window and saw 11 dwarves and a human that strangely resembled Eragon.

* * *

Eragon POV

Micheal reacted quickly, he brought out his bow, pulled a strange looking arrow out of his quiver and fired. The arrow literally screeched through the air and hit the green dragon, exploding with huge wall of sound.

The dragon roared, but Eragon doubted it did much. The dragon resumed flying, now enraged, opened its mouth and breathed out a massive column of fire.

Arya also took her bow out and fitted an arrow in it readying an attack.

Nico drew his sword and yelled "SERVE ME!" Eragon wondered what he was doing, and was astonished to see skeletons and ghosts arise from the ground, with weapons drawn. They surrounded Nico in a protective circle.

Eragon drew Brisingr, wishing Saphira could be there and fight with him.

As the green dragon drew closer, it seemed that Eragon's wish had come true. Two giant dragons, red and blue, came roaring with smoke billowing out of their nostrils.

_Saphira._

_I am here little one._

* * *

Murtagh POV

Entering that keep, might have been the stupid thing to do. Or the smart thing. All Murtagh knew was that he was not prepared for what was in there.

When he Yvgor, and the other dwarves entered the keep, they saw tons of bodies laying around, a girl smoldering with energy, a boy stuck in a wall, another boy-Murtagh assumed it was the wall-boy's twin- clutching his leg, a half-goat half-lion with a snake tail, an unconscious boy in heavy armour, and weirdest of all a teen about 17ish, sitting on a horse made out of water.

Murtagh also saw one of the Governor's daughter, Alice. What was she doing here?

"Murtagh Morzanson. Well, well ,well. I guess His Majesty will be accepting two prizes today." Alice said, "How's Thorn? Oh ya, YOU LOST HIM."

Murtagh clenched his teeth and shouted, "Eldrvarya kona!"

"Burn woman? That's the best you can do?" Alice said. The spell seemed to have no affect.

"Maybe this will!" the boy on the horse said. He blasted a jet of water at Alice and it splashed all over her. "Told you." he said.

Murtagh laughed, he liked this kid.

"Percy Jackson, you son of a b-!" Alice began to say, but one of Yvgor's men pierced her with an arrow again.

ROAR! Murtagh looked around, that sounded like Thorn.

Alice took advantage of this distraction and ran, to a human shaped hole in the wall.

"Don't let her get away!" Percy yelled. Murtagh began to say a spell but Alice yelled, "No, Murtagh! Letta!"

Murtagh was immobilised, and Alice jumped out the window.

Just then the creature stirred.

* * *

Eragon POV

_Saphira! _Eragon yelled, _I thought you were gone! _

_No little one, just egg pains. Come on, we have to go. _Saphira said.

Eragon hopped on Saphira and flew up. _Thorn, attack fro__m behind, Saphira and I will distract him._

The green dragon obviously had never fought dragon to dragon combat before, and Eragon suspected Galbatorix had sped up its growth, like he did with Thorn. It didn't know where to block and attack, as it was being attack from both front and behind.

Suddenly, it must have sensed something because it turned around and flew away towards the keep.

"Follow him!" Eragon yelled to the dragons and the people below.

Arya ran with Nico, and Micheal stayed behind to assist the girl, who was starting to stir.

Saphira doubled her speed and was catching up to the green dragon, but it reached the keep and a hooded figure had jumped onto its back.

_That must be his Rider. _Eragon said

Saphira growled in approval.

_Eragon be careful, I can sense this rider's power. _Arya said. _Fight for me. Oh, and come back in one piece, I'm not about to lose you._

_Aye, I love you. _Eragon said. And he cut the connection for safety purposes.

"I see Galbatorix has a new slave!" Eragon yelled.

"Don't talk to me that way rider. Or should I say _Shadeslayer._" She used a mocking tone in Shadeslayer. The green dragon growled.

Saphira growled in return, and Thorn readied a surprise attack.

"Hmm, I afraid I can't say the same...?" Eragon said.

"Alice. My name is Alice, and I will kill you." She said.

"Sure, THORN!" Eragon yelled. Thorn came up from the bottom of the keep at blinding speed with Arya's green magic billowing around it. The green dragon couldn't counter and took the hit.

At the same time, Eragon wove a complicated spell making Alice want to go back the Urû'baen and tell the King what happened, while Saphira breathed fire around Alice.

It took 30 seconds for the spell to kick in. Then Alice told the dragon to fly, and she yelled "I'll defeat you yet, Shadeslayer!" The soldiers all across the city were fleeing too, and the Varden were spreading across the city. They had won.

_Good job, both of you._ Eragon said.

But Thorn didn't hear. He just hovered and looked into the hole in the keep wall. _Murtagh. _He said.

* * *

Percy POV

The 'Murtagh' just stood standing there staring at the red dragon.

I looked around for the source of the sound. I saw the Chimera stirring. "Oh great." I thought of options, and picked the best one.

I told the dwarves to leave immediately, and to take care of the fallen demigods. Much to my surprise they agreed to help.

Murtagh began to walk towards the dragon, and I yelled, "What do you think you're doing!"

Murtagh just ignored me and kept walking, and jumped on the dragon. He laughed out loud. "Helloo? We have to get out!"

"I-I'll be ok. Leave." he said.

"Uh, ok?" I answered, what a weird dude.

I ran out of the keep with the dwarves and my friends behind me.

* * *

Eragon POV

Murtagh was back. "Murtagh!" Eragon yelled. "Brother!"

Murtagh looked up and smiled "Eragon, I'm sorry."

"No need, I am too." Eragon replied. He drew Zar'roc and threw it to Murtagh.

He smiled, "Thanks, little brother."

Eragon nodded and flew down, into the arms of Arya and they kissed passionately.

_Look who's having fun. _Saphira said comically.

_Shut up. _Eragon said, smiling.

But Saphira was still chuckling.

Boom! The door to the keep smashed open, and Percy ran out, with Ingeitum dwarves trailing him. "Run Eragon! Go Nico!"

"Why?" Eragon asked puzzled. But Percy didn't have to answer, and where the door was, came a monster as fierce as a dragon.

* * *

Percy POV

"I told you to run!" I yelled. I uncapped Riptide and readied a battle, but Grawl came behind it and attacked me. So while I was busy with Grawl, the Chimera ran right past me towards Eragon.

"Have to help Eragon!" I thought. As I took advantage of Grawl's injury, and stabbed him throught the heart.

"Eragon, look out for its tail!" I yelled, but I was too late. Eragon already moved behind it in order to stab it in the back. The snake went in for the bite.

"NO!" Arya yelled, and she jumped in the way. The fangs sunk right into her skin and she fell with a thud.

"NO!" Eragon yelled, enraged he flipped over top of the Chimera and stabed it through the body. It crumbled to dust.

Everyone ran over to help the fallen elf. There were other elves around mourning because they knew the inevitable.

"Arya, Arya stay with me... Please!" Eragon said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Arya managed to lift an arm up and touch Eragon's cheek, "I-I... love you..." She whispered, and the Elf Princess died.

* * *

**:)**

**Review Please**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	17. Void

**This is a wierd chapter. That's all I really have to say about it. This marks about halfway through the story. From here on in, many questions will be answered. But some of them can be answered right here, in this chapter if you really pay atttention to the clues in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance. CP does.**

* * *

_Drifting. That's what it was like. Floating through a void, it was dark and bright at the same time. Quiet and loud, but nothing was there. She felt alone, but could fell other presences around her._

_She tried to talk but couldn't, words formed but floated away like sand in the wind. She was scared, alone, forgotten._

_Suddenly a light. A distinct one for that matter. Like a tunnel. It was hot, but soothing, like a nice breeze in the hot summer. She willed herself closer to the light. The light drew closer._

_Voices, young and old started to appear. Some she recognized, some were strange, but familiar. Most were strangers speaking. Some were speaking languages that she didn't even existed, but she somehow understood._

_The void wans't a void anymore. Flashes of history flew by, like time was of no matter. Creation, wars, civilization, was that a-? They pictures stopped. The light started to move as well._

If only others could see this._ She wondered._

_The light drew closer, it got hotter and hotter. She didn't want to go towards it any longer, but she couldn't turn back! It drew closer and closer and closer until-!_

-Daughter.

-Father.

* * *

**I have no idea what I just wrote. But I have an idea where this chapter could lead. Just pay attention to some of the clues, and I know that some of you will figure who this chapter is about, and what the whole meaning was.**

**Review your thoughts on it below. :)**

**Review! Tell me YOUR theories!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	18. Revelation

**Hey guys, I haven't updated in a while, haven't had the time, but I have decided to update every month or so. But the chapters will be longer than usual. **

**To ouranhost8: Thanks for the review, its reivew like that, that make me want to write more.**

**To everyone else: Thank you so much for the reivews! Keep it up, and they all really mean a lot to me.**

**So I understand you guys are pissed at me for killing Arya, but its thats just the way it goes. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Eragon POV

This couldn't be happening. She could't be dead. Eragon's world was swirling, he had her then he lost her. He whirled upon Percy. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face. He drew Brisingr and prepared to charge at him.

"Shadeslayer no!" Blödhgarm shouted and grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Let me go elf. That's and ORDER!" Eragon shouted.

Blödhgarm let go. But Eragon then heard a deeper more commanding voice.

_Eragon, stop. _Glaedr said. _Think of what your are about to do._

_It doesn't matter anymore! She's gone! FOREVER! AND ITS HIS FAULT! _Eragon screamed

_Eragon try to listen to me, _Glaedr said

_No. _Eragon said and the continued to charge.

_I SAID STOP! _Glaedr yelled, and a burst of the very rare dragon magic exploded from the Eldunari. Eragon was immobilized.

_Calm down. _His master said in a more soothing voice. _Find the place where you are most happy._

_**DREAM**_

Eragon closed his eyes and he was walking through the streets of Ellesméra, a warm breeze flew through his hair and Saphira was at his side. He walked through the city greeting various people such as Rhunön and Maud.

He was about to go back to his treehouse when he saw her. "Arya?" He asked.

"Eragon." She said running towards Eragon. As she drew closer her face began to change. "YOU DIDN"T SAVE ME!" she yelled.

Eragon's face faltered. "What?"

Arya transformed into Galbatorix and yelled, "YOU WILL DIE!"

**_END DREAM_**

Eragon opened his eyes startled. He was calm, but disraught. "I'm sorry Percy." And he walked away.

* * *

Percy POV

"Eragon wait!" I yelled, running up to him. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save her. I should have known about the Chimera its... kinda wild."

"Hm." Eragon said. He kept walking.

"I just want you to know that I'm really sorry." I said again, trying to comfort him.

"Percy, I know you want to comfort me and all, but it is in vain. I just really want to be left alone." Eragon said. He ran away into the shadows of Belatona.

"Um, ok. I'm just going to leave now." I said confused.

I ran back to the rest of the crowd. Nasuada was now there along with Jörmundur and a few of the Nighthawks. Yvonne was back on her feet and Grover was tending to Clarisse who was starting to regain consciousness, and everybody else looked fine. Even Connor was back to making jokes with his brother.

Eragon's 'brother' was talking with his dragon and Blödhgarm and the elves were mourning the loss of Arya. One slipped aside and conjured a bubble of water. She called Nasuada over to talk to it.

I assumed they were scrying speaking to someone of importance, as Nasuada bowed.

A terrible scream ensued. A woman inside the bubble was screaming and pulling at her hair. She resembled Arya, but older and more fierce.

I walked over. "Lady Nasuada, may I interrupt?"

"Yes, of course Percy what is it?" Nasuada said, her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and crying. She was worn out and tired. "You were very valuable in this battle. If you hadn't lead the team of special ops into the keep, we would have not known about the monsters from your world as quickly and more lives would have been lost. Thank you."

"Your, your welcome" I said startled, I didn't realize that I commanded such prowess, "Its just I would like to speak to my girlfriend, Annabeth, if that's okay with you."

"Of course, have you met Queen Islanzadí before?" She asked.

"No, but I don't think this is a good time to meet. I assume that Arya is her daughter and that that is the person the elves are talking to overthere, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but it is only right that you speak to her, seeing that you played a huge role in the siege." Nasuada explained leading me to the bubble.

The elves were deep in conversation with the Queen, speaking the language the Eragon used to create magic. She was wiping her eyes with a cloth. "Percy Jackson. I have heard much about you."

"I can't say the same, Your Majesty. I've never even heard of you." I said doubtfully. "I'm very sorry for the loss of your daughter."

"Thank you for your support, I understand you led the attack on the keep. This revealed the existence of another Rider and the monsters from your world. Thank you, this is valuable information to the Varden and the elven army. The problem is that now we do not know how or why enemies from your world are being transported here. However, a funeral must be set for my daughter. The army was already on its way to the Varden and should be there by tommorow. We will hold the funeral then." Queen Islanzadí said, she then bid farewell and face disappeared.

"Excuse me Percy, I have other matters to attend to." Nasuada said, turning to Jörmundur saying "The citizens surrendered the city..." Her words faded as she walked away.

* * *

Eragon POV

_Eragon! Eragon! Answer me! _Saphira yelled. Eragon just ignored her. There was nothing to live for now. Arya was gone, another rider surfaced, the fate of the dragons was good as doomed and most of all ARYA WAS GONE!

Nothing.

_Thud Thud. _Eragon looked up to see Saphira.

_Little one, I'm sorry, but you have to snap out of this. I know you loved her and that you just found out she loved you back, but you have to move on. For the good of the Varden. _She said.

_What's the point anymore. Even of we do win, there won't be another immortal being for me to live the rest of my life with. Not at least another Arya. _He answered.

_So what if there's not another Arya, there will always be others!_

_NO THERE WON'T BE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! _Eragon yelled and ran off to his tent.

* * *

Saphira POV

_Eragon! _Saphira yelled, but he sealed his mind. She was about to go chase after him, when Glaedr interrupted her from her saddle.

_Don't go. _He said.

_Why Master? _Saphira asked.

_He is angry and confused. The day had been long and fustrating for him, even before Arya's death. That just made things all the worse. He needs time to calm down, try talking to him in the morning._

_Yes Master._

_And Saphira? I can sense your eggs are almost ready. _

_And how do you know that Master? You were never a father were you? _

_No, but the young ones speak to me. And seeing that you went into the protective sleep, this means that the eggs are nearly mature. Remember, dragon eggs develop quickly, but can take a lifetime to hatch. Unless they are treated wild. They will hatch much quicker that way. _

_What should I do then Master? Use the binding spell and give the eggs to the Varden? Or leave them in the wild like our ancestors?_

_That is up to you. I suggest you discuss it with Thorn._

_Of course Master._

* * *

Percy POV

I walked over to Nico, he seemed recovered from the battle. I gathered the rest of my friends and pulled them aside. They seemed mostly recovered, due to the fact that Murtagh and the elves healed them quickly.

"Why? How?" I asked.

They automatically understood what I was getting at. They turned to Grover who started gnawing at his helmet.

"It started when you first contacted me...

_"Percy? Where are you? Percy! Hello?" Grover said._

_"Grover!" Percy yelled," Its so good to talk to you! Listen, Annabeth and I have disovered a place called Ala-"_

_"Percy? Percy? Crap, he's gone." Grover thought._

"The wholw camp was on high alert when Chiron and Mr. D found out the you and Annabeth had disappeared. We sent Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Nico, Yvonne and even Juniper asked to help." Grover said. "We searched for days, but couldn't find you so finally we had a meeting. That's when we heard from you again..."

_"We searched everywhere Chiron. Nico even checked the Underworld, but it's no use. We can't find them anywhere." Clarisse said, "They just disappeared." _

_"Hm," Chiron said. He looked puzzled and began to think._

"I decided the walk away for a bit, and calm down. Try to contact you again." Grover said to me.

_"Grover! HEY! I'M OVER HERE!" _

_"Perccy! I knew you would answer! Where are you and Annabeth?" Grover answered._

_"Good to see you too buddy. Listen tell everyone else what I'm saying. I'm in a foriegn world called Alagaësia. Annabeth and I have been suddenly thrusted into a war between and Empire and a rebel force." Percy said, Grover relayed the words to the rest of the members in the meeting._

_Everyone was relieved again, well except Clarisse. She didn't seem that relieved. _

_"Also, I think that Kronos has something to do with me getting transported here. Hes been sending me dreams again." Percy said, while Grover was repeating the message._

_"Chiron, how did Percy get there?" Nico asked._

_"I don't know, but I would like to find out about how he got there."_

"That was when the connection started to get 'fuzzy', " Grover said.

_"Can you send Iris messages?" Grover asked._

_"No. Doesn't work out here. I'm going to have to find another way to talk to you guys." Percy answered._

_"I'm going to cut the conversation. Its sapping too much of my energy." Grover said._

_"Ok G-man. I'll talk to you some other time. " _

_"Chiron, I would like to find this '__Alagaësia', and get Percy back. If Kronos is involved we're going to need some  
heavy fighters." Nico said. "I will speak to my father about this. " He faded into the shadows. _

___"Fine. It is settled. Camp Half-Blood will assemble a rescue team. Lord Hades is one of the oldest beings in history. And he is the most co-operating god right now, as we have Nico." Chiron said. "Start gathering supplies. Meet Nico at Cabin 13."_

"I still don't understand how you guys got here," I said.

"Nico, brought us to the Underworld entrance in New York." Grover said, "Somehow we went through the Underworld, and ended up here. All Lord Hades would say is the Alagaësia is connected somehow with America."

_"Where are we going?" Clarisse yelled. "This place is depressing."_

_"Hey! This is my home." Nico said, "And we are travelling to '____Alagaësia'."_

_____"But how can we trust your father!" She yelled. "He's a lying, backstabbing fail of a god! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING!"_

_____A cold wind flew through us. _

_____"Shut up Clarisse! He can hear us", Michael said. "We're in the Underworld smart one."_

_____"Oh you want to go!" Clarisse said. She drew her sword._

_____"Fine!" Michael yelled, drawing his bow and loading it._

_____"Guys stop!" Grover yelled. _

_____ But they didn't stop and began to wrestle, rolling around on the ground. They ran into a wall. There was a dent in it, and there was light peering out from it. They ran into it again and the hole grew bigger. _

_____"Wait a sec..." Grover thought. "Clarisse punch that hole!" _

_Clarisse shrugged her shoulders and then punched the wall. The hole expanded to a size big enough for us to peer through. We looked through the hole and saw small little human shaped figures. They had violet veils over their head. _

"From there, I realized that we were in Alagaësia and Nico shadow travelled us to you. We found out all about your story as well as Eragon's. And here we are now."

"I need to talk to Annabeth." I said.

"Already done." I heard Nico say.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. She was standing beside Nico.

"I shadow travelled her here." Nico said, "You're welcome."

Annabeth ran towards me and kissed me.

"Gods, get a room." Clarisse said loudly.

Everyone laughed, including me. Annabeth took my hand, "Come on, lets go. You've had a long day."

* * *

Galbatorix POV

"What do you mean you lost?" Galbatorix yelled. "You're pathetic!"

"I'm sorry Master."

"Sorry won't cut it. You will be punished." He said. "You will be split up from your dragon. All connections lost for one week. See if you can survive this time."

"NO!" Alice screamed, her dragon roared. "Anything! I promise master! I won't fail you again! Please!" She was crying and screaming, struggling the the arms of the guards.

"You should have thought about that before you lost to the weakling called Eragon. Take her away."

"NO!" She yelled. Her screams could be heard down the hall as she was dragged into the dungeons. Her dragon was struggling under its chains, trying to free itself.

Galbaorix sensed the dragon was about to use the very rare dragon magic. He pulled out a crystal jar full of Du Stov abr Eldunarí and held it up.

The dragon released the energy and was absorbed by the dust. An Eldunarí began to form in the jar. "Thank you." Galbatorix said ,"Now sleep."

The dragon closed its eyes and fell asleep. Galbatorix walked over to a bowl of water and stared at it. The water turned black and a face appeared. "Master." Galbatorix bowed. "The dwarves from Az Sweldn rak Anhûin have almost reached the target."

"Good work, what of Sess and the others."

"They fought, but were killed. However, the pet killed the elf Arya, a devastating blow to the Varden and your enemy."

"Very well. I will retrieve them. Has the rest of my army arrived?"

"No, we have only recieved the Elite Soldiers you sent us and they were destroyed in the siege." Galbatorix said. "However, I have sent a greeting party for them. I will know the moment they arrive, and I will use them at once... Master."

"Excuse me? I told you to adress me by my name."

"Of course. Lord Kronos."

* * *

**AHA! The cliffhanger :P Now you know.**

**Review for a faster update :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	19. Everything Makes Sense

**Here's your chapter. LOL this chapter I've been planning this forever, and I know for sure one of you has guessed the plot change here.**

**Ihavenoaccount: You might want to make one, JS xD**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, or places in this story.**

* * *

Eragon POV

Eragon was dreaming. It was the only place where he could live in peace, for the outside world and fate had betrayed him. He was in Ellesméra, with Arya. Thorn and Saphira were in the fields tending to their eggs.

Arya kissed him and held his hand, leading him towards he room. She sat him down and poured a cup of tea, and cut a slice of bread. She started talking, but Eragon couldn't understand her.

"What?" Eragon asked.

She continued speaking, but Eragon heard nothing. Just air.

"Arya?" Eragon asked.

Her face turned puzzled, it was as if Eragon wasn't even there. As if he was invisible, she looked like she was yelling now. She was angry that he could not answer him. Separated in two different worlds it seemed. She drew her sword, and stabbed through Eragon.

"AHH!" Eragon screamed.

_Begone evil spirit!_

___Jarnunvösk? _Eragon asked. He looked down. He was not dead, and they were no longer in Ellesméra. He was in a black, empty space, like when he was talking Brom earlier.

_Yes Eragon. I am sorry about your loss. Truly, Arya was a brave fighter and she will be missed by everyone._

_Did you just come here to try to comfort me? If you did then I suggest you leave._

_No. I came because the Varden needs you. You cannot continue to be in this depressed position, remember Glaedr? When he lost Oromis?_

_You saw that?_

_I OBSERVE EVERYTHING BOY!_

Eragon flinched at the voice of Jarnunvösk yelling.

_She was the love of my life. And I just found out she loved me back the whole time! THEN SHE WAS KILLED! How am I supposed to not greive and mourn that?_

_There is a difference between mourning and withdrawl from the world. You have a duty as a dragon rider and you are not fullfiling it! Rise Eragon! Come back to us and fight for the Varden so Arya's death can be avenged!_

_No._

_Excuse me?_

_I said no._

_Eragon, you are the only chance, the only hope that this land had to be saved from Galbatorix. We need you, your dragon needs you. Think about all the people who could possibly die because of your ignorance. What would Arya do?_

She would let it go for the good of the people... _Eragon thought._

_Hm?_

_She... she would let me go for the good of the people._

_Exactly. Now, you're going to wake up the elves are going to reach here soon. You need to seek out Rhunön-elda when the elves come. Ask her about Percy. She will know what I am talking about. They should be arriving within 3 hours of your waking. Now arise Eragon! Arise and fight for Alagaësia!_

Eragon woke up with a start. It was dawn and the Varden was preparing for Arya's upcoming funeral, which was to be held at around noon.

He jumped up out of bed put his elven robes on, took a the Belt of Beloth the Wise and ran outside. Saphira was still sleeping.

He ran up the nearest hill and stared into the distance. Eragon could see, faintly the elven army running in unison through the valley. They wore traditional elven mourning clothing, most shades of white, and one of the flagbearers held a flag with the words "Rest in peace, Princess Arya" in the ancient language.

_Eragon? Are you okay little one?_

_Yes Saphira, I am. I spoke with ____Jarnunvösk again._

_____Hm? What did she say?_

_____To stop mourning Arya, and that I need to move on for the greater good._

_____Just like Glaedr. _

_____Just like Glaedr. The elves are almost here, should we alert Nasuada?_

_____I have already contacted Blödhgarm, and he has contacted one of the Nighthawks. She is on her way. _

_____Shall we go greet them then?_

Saphira roared into the sky, daring all to come and oppose her. Flocks of birds flew away frightened at her roar.

_I take that as a yes? _Eragon said smiling, jumping on Saphira's back and flying towards the elven army, which was getting closer and closer each second.

They didn't have to fly far before the elves noticed them and strung their bows and let them loose in respect.

_Saphira land in front of that flag, I think I see Queen Islanzadí down beside there._

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Islanzadí Dröttning," Eragon said, twisting his hand over his chest.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr Eragon Shur'tugal, Saphira Bjartskular you need not be so formal with me." Izlanzadí said in the Ancient Language.

"Un du evarínya ono varda, Islanzadí Dröttning. I cannot be informal at this moment. You have just lost your daughter, and I my love, and this cannot have a blind eye turned upon it. So I will stay formal until this horrible time has passed." Eragon replied, also in the Ancient Language.

"I understand." Islanzadí said. "Is everything ready for the funeral?"

"Yes," Eragon replied. "Is Rhunön here? I need to speak with her after the ceremony."

"She went to find the one called Angela. She had- had something, that urged her to seek her out."

"Something?" Eragon asked.

"A dream, I should say. She said she has been contacted by something, or someone, in the last few days." Islanzadí said, "I think we are nearing the camp."

Eragon looked up. The Varden camp was close, "I will go ahead and tell the guards to admit us. They will probably question your being here, but I will convince him."

* * *

Percy POV

"Ugh," I said. I was still sore from the siege. I got up and rubbed my eyes and looked around. They camp was rather loud for a change. Messengers were running all over the place, and it sounded like a lot of soldiers were here. Was it possible that the Varden got that many soldiers from Belatona?

"Percy?" Annabeth asked sleepily. "You okay?

"Yeah, its just loud, I wonder whats going on?" I asked her. "Have we received more soldiers or something?"

"I don't know, lets go ask Eragon."

"No, we have to get ready for the funeral anyways, so I'm just going to get up." I replied. "See you in 40."

* * *

Eragon POV

"We are gathered here to mourn the death of a fighter, princess, and ally of the Varden. Arya Dröttningu you will be sorely missed and today, you will be remembered by all of us, dwarves, elves, humans, Urgals alike, as a brave warrior and an inspiration to us all." Nasuada said. She then signaled for Arya's coffin to be lit on fire, as was the elves custom.

Saphira shot a small tounge of flame out of her snout and then, Arya was cremated.

The funeral went by quickly, which was good for Eragon. He could not take much more, and neither could Islanzadí. She lost everyone, her husband and now her daughter.

_It is hard for one to lose a child before the mother has died. _Saphira noted.

_Indeed. I am glad ______Jarnunvösk spoke with me. I would not be able to get through this if it were not for her. However, what's done is done, and now I must find __Rhunön, for she holds the key to unlocking this mystery of the monsters coming into this land and Percy as well._

_________Then let us be off._

_________Agreed. _Eragon began to climb onto Saphira, when he heard a voice.

"Stop." Rhunön said, "I must speak with you." She was with Percy and Angela. Percy seemed fine, but Angela was struggling bound by ropes, and probably magic as well. Nasuada, Orik, Murtagh and Islanzadí were there as well."

"What-?" Eragon began to ask, but Rhunön interrupted him saying,

"I will explain everything. Come to my tent now."

* * *

"What's going on?" Eragon yelled.

"I have been experiencing dreams." Rhunön replied. "Dreams of a great dragon, called-"

"-Jarnunvösk" Eragon and Saphira finished. "But how-?"

"I know you have a lot of questions, but save them until the end." Rhunön said, she turned to Angela "As for you- you will help me tell my story. Daughter of Apollo."

* * *

Percy POV

"WHAT?" I yelled out loud. Everybody looked at me. "What do you mean Apollo? I mean there's got to be someone else named Apollo right? Not the god right? Please tell me I'm right!"

"I have sworn an oath. I cannot speak of this unless a god or immortal being blessed by the gods allows me." Angela says, struggling against her bonds.

"Well I release you from your bonds then," Rhunön said. "Now help me tell my story."

"What is going on?" I yelled. My mind was reeling.

"Calm down or you will be roped up like your 'niece' over here." Rhunön said, "Okay, so can I tell my story now? Eragon? Everybody else?"

"Go ahead, Rhunön-elda. I will save my questions for later." Eragon replied.

"And I too." Islanzadí said, and the rest followed suit.

"Okay, let us begin."

* * *

"Percy, as you know, the Olympians move to wherever the 'fire of the west' is. But 1500 years ago, in your time, the fire died. What you call the 'Dark Ages' in history is when the Olympians created Alagaësia. They created the dwarves first, in Hephaestus' image. They would be his to own. Zeus wanted a race for his own, so he created the elves."

"WAIT!" I yelled. "How comes Ares, or my father, or Hera didn't get a say in this?"

"They weren't there." Rhunön said simply.

"What do you mean not there?" I demanded, "You make noo sense! And how did time pass so long without the gods going back? I mean the Dark Ages only lasted like 600 years. "

Saphira growled. _Watch your tone hatchling, this elf is older than you, or anyone else in this tent!_

"Except me!" Anglea piped up. "Oh and Percy? They disagreed with Zeus's plan, said it was flawed. Only, Hades, Zeus, Hephaestus, Demeter, Apollo and Iris went. The rest stayed behind and tried to re-ignite the fire, through the Crusades."

"Yes, and time is slower in your home, Percy. That is why so much time can pass here and so little time passes back where you come from." Rhunön said

"Incredible," I said. I was so appalled **(KANYE!)**. "Continue with your story."

"Well, after a few years -and a lot of alias's on the gods part- the gods grew tired of a golden age without a species in their image. So they brought humans to Alagaësia, and willed the elves to induct them into the dragon riders."

"Rhunön-elda, does this mean that the dwarven gods are Percy's gods too?" Eragon asked.

"Indeed, however some of the gods, such as Zeus have 2 gods here: Gûntera and Urûr, as they are both his realm. Hephaestus, was Morgothal and Helzvog. Demeter was Sindri. Iris stayed the same, and Hades was Kuthian."

"Kuthian! " Eragon yelled.

"Yes?" Rhunön replied, "What of it?"

"It's- it's just, when I was in Teirm, with Brom, Solembum the werecat gave me some advice." Eragon said.

"Yes, I remember. You told me when you gave me that brightsteel a few weeks ago." Rhunön said, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"He said: W_hen all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls_. What does this mean?"

Rhunön chuckled but it was Orik who answered, "The 'rock' you seek is Helgrind. Dwarves built it long ago, to try to break into the Underworld and retrieve lost loved ones. But like the forest of stone, we gave up, as it was too long and too dangerous. However, the humans must have finished it-or came close to- because they bulit Helgrind over top of the tunnel to trap evil spirits from escaping. So, we dwarves named it the Rock of Kuthian."

"Oh, I knew that." Murtagh and Nasuada said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"And so does this mean this is a path to the Underworld?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but fortunately it was never finished all the way to the Underworld." Rhunön said.

"But according to my sources, the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin that I banished they are attempting to dig into the Underworld. This is all done under Galbatorix's orders." Orik said.

"What is he doing?" Islanzadí said. "What would posess his to do such a thing? This could result in something even worse than a Shade!"

"I might have an idea." Percy said, "Last night, I had a dream about the mad king, and my nemesis Kronos. I believe that they could be working together. "

"If this is true, then this is incredibly disturbing, but I must complete my story in order for this to all make sense. From there we can decide what to do about this situation." Rhunön said.

"What about Kilf?" Eragon asked. Orik nodded with approval.

"Don't tell me that this is my father. I remember you telling me about Kilf the goddess of water," I said sarcastically.

"Kilf, was indeed Poseidon." Rhunön said.

"Wow Dad." I said astonished. "But I thought he didn't agree with the plan!"

"Well, he grew tired of the Crusades and snuck into the world of Alagaësia. By uh, disguising himself as a woman and revealing himself to the dwarves. He was kind of in a greedy stage. He wanted for people to love and adore him again, he was tired of the Dark Ages." Rhunön said.

"This makes perfect sense!" Islanzadí said, "All of facts piece together."

"What was Iris doing at this time?" Percy asked.

"She was doing her usual, creating rainbows. But she did create the spell for scrying. " Rhunön said, "Do you have any other questions?"

"How is Percy's sword able to spar with Brisingr?" Eragon asked.

"Brightsteel is made up of roughly the exact same compound as celestial bronze. That is why you are able to spar with Percy."

"Now I have a question. How is it that you and Angela know so much, and how is Angela so old?" Nasuada asked.

"I am a demigod as well. I am the half-elf, half-god daughter of Hephaestus. Angela, as you know is the demigod daughter of Apollo. This is why she so skillful with a bow, and she can give prophecys to a certain extent. She was given the gift of immortality by her father before-" Rhunön said

"-they all left. Then they made me swear that I would not speak of this to anyone. I had no idea that there was another demigod here in Alagaësia. Until Rhunön came and talked to me after, then I understood. We are the only living demigods here in Alagaësia. Other than Percy and the rest of Camp-Half Blood." Angela said.

"Hey! Wait, was there a Camp-Half Blood here too? Was Chiron here? Did he know about all of this?" Percy asked frantically.

"Yes, it was Vroengard. Dragon riders and demigods trained at the same time, the same place. Chiron was here, and was great friends with Vrael, and yes, he does know. He still knows about it and he has vowed never to speak of it. That is of course until Galbatorix messed everything up. I believe he could be working with Kronos now." Rhunön said.

"If that is true, then this could be huge. I mean a huge problem." Angela said.

"I-I know the answer to that." Murtagh said, "When I was with Galbatorix, he was constantly talking to someone. A greater being. I think it could be this 'Kronos' who he was talking to."

"Oh. That's just great. Kronos, an evil king and an army of 15000 elves, dwarves, humans, demigods and other assorted bunch." Percy said. "Great."

* * *

**REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS**

**click the button.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	20. Python, no not the snake

**Just a filler, I've been having writers block lately and to make matters worse, Book 4's release date was... well RELEASED! :( Not that that's a bad thing, it just give me a lot less time for me to finish. Although, I already do have the plot vaugley plotted out and the last chapter + the epilouge designed. Anyways, read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance (the series, not the book) or PJO.**

* * *

Eragon POV

Eragon heard a roar in the distance.

_Thorn! _Saphira roared, she flew away.

"What is it?" Percy asked, "Could it be a monster? Or Galbatorix's army?"

"Either. We've just been letting powerful names loose without care. There's got to be some monsters out there now." Rhunön said, she drew her sword. "Well? Don't just stand there! Lets go!"

Eragon drew Brisingr and Percy uncapped Riptide, however Eragon stopped him saying, "Inform Annabeth about the last conversation. Also tell your other Half-Blood friends, I will alert you if help is needed."

Percy nodded and ran off.

_Saphira! What's going on?_

_There's some sort of lizard over here, it tried to attack Thorn. It spits poison, watch out. _She said, _I'll try to hold it off, we're over here. _She sent him a picture of an open field, near the road to Dras-Leona. _Just get here soon I-! AHH! _

_Saphira? _Eragon could feel her pain, but it was not from the monster. It was coming from deep inside her, an ancient process that had been repeated over and over again, generation after generation. She was in labour.

* * *

Percy POV

Explaining to my friends was the easy part. Fighting the drakon was not.

Everyone took the news easily, because when you're a demigod, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Especially if you're this batch of demigods. We ran to help Eragon and the rest of their team, when we saw Saphira go down and Thorn dived after her. Eragon was nowhere to be seen.

Then we saw it.

A huge drakon, bigger than the Lydian one we fought a few months ago. And I'm not talking bigger as in two times bigger. I'm talking HUGE like bigger than Saphira bigger.

"That's no ordinary drakon. That's Python!" Annabeth said in awe.

"You mean like the snake right?" I said nervously.

"No, like Python. The giant serpent-like drakon who was originally slayed by Apollo. It was supposed to be in Tartarus, someone released it." Annabeth said, drawing her dagger. "This is one of the most ancient monsters of all time. It was one of Apollo's first challenges. Watch out for this-!"

"I'LL TAKE IT!" Clarisse yelled, she brought out her electric spear (which was actually her third one, I broke the first one, and she broke the second one), and ran towards Python.

"I'll go and help, try to get some long range shots on it." Michael said, drawing his bow.

Nico also drew his sword and pointed at the ground. "Serve me." He said, and skeletons of soldiers came out from the ground. Some were dressed in Varden armor, some in Imperial armor and some just minor militia warriors. They undead ran towards Python. Nico sat down tired.

"Wait, no!" I yelled.

_Percy is that you?_ Thorn yelled in my head.

"Yeah," I said.

_Just think your answers and I'll hear them. Now listen, I have a plan..._

* * *

Eragon POV

_Saphira! SAPHIRA! _Eragon yelled. There was no answer. _Don't worry, I'm coming._

Eragon contacted Blödhgarm , _We need your help. Bring weapons and armor, I have a feeling we're in for a big fight._

_Of course Shadeslayer._ Blödhgarm purred.

Eragon drew Brisingr and then pulled Glaedr's Eldunarí from his pack. _Glaedr, I need your help. What should I do? _

_You now know that your world and Percy's world are one. This knowledge puts you and everybody else grave danger. Monsters will keep coming at you until you seal the breach at Helgrind. As for Saphira's situation, I was present for many egg-births. You will have to protect her from lizard and after she is put out of danger, Thorn will have to assist in the birth of the eggs. _

_You say 'eggs'. Does that mean that there is more than one?_

_Of course Eragon-finiarel . Dragons usually had batches of up to 15 eggs at once. But as Saphira is giving birth for her first time, there will probably be 2-6 eggs, all ranging in different colours. However, the one that is a combination of the parents colours, in this case purple, is usually the most powerful and fastest growing. No one knows why this happens, although one of the last things Vrael was researching was on why this phenomenon occurs. _

_Will I need to help wh-! _Eragon felt someone touch his mind. He immediately shielded himself reciting one of the ballads that Brom used to tell back in Carvahall. He lowered his barriers when he recognized the being as Roran.

_Master, we will have to continue later. _

_Of course. _Glaedr withdrew back into his Eldunarí.

Eragon contacted Roran back, _Roran, where are you?_

_No, where are you? You just left without telling anyone, and now there's a fleet of Galbatorix's best soldiers- including painless ones - advancing towards us. To make things worse, there some sort of monsters following behind them. They're like half-snake, half-woman. There's also some walking dog men. The whole Varden is panicking, only the Urgals have remained composure._

_Barzul! _Eragon cursed. _ Try to get in contact with Nasuada and the Du Vrangr Gata , and make sure the Varden is ready to fight. I'll get there as soon as I can. There's a gigantic lizard attacking us and Saphira just went into labour. _

_Good luck._

_And same to you, brother._

Eragon cut the connection and ran off towards Saphira.

* * *

**Yeah, definetly a filler. Don't worry a lot more advancedments in the next two chapters, including a visit to the Underworld! Ahhh, so GTFO writers block...**

**OH! Don't forget to read the first 2 chapters again, they've been changed and updated. I'll probably redo the first 5 or something like that.**

**Review Please. It's the only drug that keeps me from having writers block.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	21. Eggs

**I destroyed my writers block! LOL, I really like this chapter. Seriously.**

**anon123: we'll see.**

**Brisingr Arget: First of all thank you for being so faithful in reviewing! This ones dedicated to you! And its probably only going to be Kronos.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.**

* * *

Percy POV

"Protect Saphira!" I yelled, "Annabeth and Yvonne, cover Saphira's left! Connor and Travis, take her right. Jake and I will take Python."

"What about me? Just 'cuz I'm a Morpheus doesn't mean that I can't help!" Emily yelled, "Yvonne gets to go, she's another minor!"

"Calm down Emily. I needed someone to take care of Nico. He's tired from summoning all those undead." I said.

"I-don't-need-help." Nico grunted. "I-just need... some rest."

"Fine," I said. "Emily, try to put Python to sleep."

"Yes!" she yelled. "Sleep you stupid snake!" She pointed at Python, and he grew weary and slowed down.

I summoned Aquios out of the water and charged at Python.

* * *

Eragon POV

The snake was huge.

"By the stars!" Orik yelled and drew his axe. "How are we supposed to face of against that thing? It's bigger than Saphira!"

"We have to protect Saphira, and Percy's warriors. But we also have to get this done quickly, Galbatorix's soldiers are coming." Eragon replied, running to the snake, but the snake sensed him hissing.

Eragon took a cautionary step back, fearing that it may breath fire or something as dangerous as that.

Instead of fire it spit poison, but immediately was redirected by Eragon's wards. The ground burned and corroded at Eragon's feet. "Watch out for its poison!" he yelled at the elves. They ran, swords drawn with fierce looks on their faces.

Eragon began to weave a spell, with such might even the twelve elves protecting Eragon could possibly not deflect it. It contained all twelve of the death words that Oromis had taught him and more.

Eragon felt a sudden plunge in his energy and he had to access the reserves in Aren, Brisingr and the diamonds in the Belt of Beloth the Wise. The snake began to slow down. The spell was working! Eragon began to shake and his legs began to tremble.

He washed out the pain with energy from Aren, for Brisingr and the other diamonds were almost depleted. "How much energy does this beast have?" he thought.

His vision began to flicker and dim. He saw Percy and the rest of the demigods slashing at the snake. The snake slowed down and cried out in pain. Thorn then came and picked up the snake with his claws.

Eragon released his spell and focused on sending energy into Thorn.

* * *

Percy POV

Thorn's plan worked perfectly. While the elves, the campers and I were distracting Python, Thorn picked it up from the ground. To brighten our day, Eragon even began weaving a spell that would help injure the massive drakon.

Now all Thorn had to do was dump Python onto the Imperial Army and hope it would turn on them.

Meanwhile, I told Clarisse to bring the others to the battle and assist the Varden. That way they could actually kill some of the monsters that were with the Empire.

"Lets go Aquios!" I yelled at my horse, we galloped over to the battle. As we got closer I started to hear bloodcurdling screams, and laughing- hysterical laughter - all over. I recognized the sound from my first battle in this land.

"Great, not these guys again." I thought as I charged into the bloody mess.

* * *

Eragon POV

"If Thorn doesn't let go soon, I won't be able to continue much longer!" Eragon thought. He felt his energy drain out of his body, and his legs began to shake violently. "If only Saphira was here..."

He felt Murtagh touch his mind. _Eragon! We need your help! Only Zar'roc and enchanted metals can affect these monsters! The Varden is breaking ranks and going insane. Oh, and the demigods are doing damage as well._

_On my way. _Eragon replied. He turned Blödhgarm and told him and six other elves to guard and look after Saphira. He also left Glaedr's Eldunarí with them, as they knew about the Eldunarí secret and could use assistance from the ancient dragon.

Meanwhile, Eragon ran off towards more bloodshed in the Plains of Belatona.

* * *

The amount of blood and gore that was created by the current battle was almost enough to match the gruesomeness of the Battle of the Burning Plains. Eragon drew Brisingr once more and fortified himself with energy from a fallen soldier. Unfortunately most of the bodies on the ground were not clad in red, but in uniforms of the Varden.

Eragon began walking into the battle and immediately was attacked by enemy spellcasters. However, unlike the new Dragon Rider, they were not powerful and were easily subdued.

_Eragon! _Murtagh yelled, _Where are you?_

_I'm entering the fields now, did Thorn drop the snake onto the Empire? _Eragon asked.

_Yes, it seems to be working. For now... _Murtagh said. _You need to get here!_

_Don't worry, I can see you from where I stand-! _Eragon began to say, but he was interrupted by a soldier who attacked him with a golden hammer. Eragon dodged with ease and turned around stabbing the soldier in the heart. It immediately ceased its hysterical laughter and died.

_Murtagh, I have to go! _Eragon yelled as he blocked another soldiers sword and swung back around and decapitated him. Brisingr shimmered and shined while it was in battle.

There was also half dog-like creatures who could only be defeated by Zar'roc or Brisingr. They could also be defeated by the elves' enchanted steel.

Eragon worked his way through the middle ranks of the Empire, and then went back through the army. The painless men started to not have as much affect on the Varden. The Varden's last meeting had gone over on how to defeat the painless men and how to subdue them, before they can subdue the Varden's warriors.

Eragon was soon stopped and surrounded by soldiers. One stepped out from the crowd, it looked like a leader. He had a dagger embedded into his right shoulder and three arrows protruded from his feet and legs. He was also missing an eye. He coughed up blood and laughed again.

"Eragon Shadeslayer!" He said, "I've heard much about you."

"Hm? Any last words?" Eragon said, in no mood to sway oath-binded soldiers to the Varden.

" We know you will do nothing to harm us _Shadeslayer. _The King has informed us about your weakness to killing other men. Who cares? Besides, your not even human-!" The soldier said, but Eragon cut him off by removing his head from his mutilated body. The soldiers lips continued to move even as his head was decapitated.

Eragon disposed of the rest of the soldiers in the group in similar fasion.

The battle raged on for a little more than an hour, when it came obvious that the Varden's extra training for these types of soldiers would prevail. The Empire started to retreat.

However, the battle was not won. There was still multiple half-dog creatures running around creating havoc. More than once Eragon had to protect a Varden soldier due to the steel not being able to affect the monsters.

Although normal soliders couldn't fight these monsters-which Eragon later found out were called Telkhines- elves could.

As soon as the elves came in to help the Varden dispose of the Telkhines, the battle was won. Even Queen Islanzadí participated. Soon, the survivors of the battle fled towards their ships and sailed off.

Murtagh and Thorn offered to destroy the ships but Nasuada told them not to. They were needed to stike fear into Galbatorix and his new rider.

"Eragon, where is Saphira?" She asked after the battle.

Eragon forgot all about Saphira's predicament, he ran off to her without answering Nasuada.

* * *

_Saphira! Are you okay? _Eragon asked his dragon.

_Glaedr, I need help! _He asked frantically.

___Patience hatchling, _calm down. Your distress may cause Saphira to become alarmed, and the eggs may be lost. All her energy must be devoted to delivering these eggs. Glaedr replied. _Supply her with energy. It will speed things up._

Eragon did so. _Come on, Saphira. _

Eragon continued to pour energy from his limbs, gems from Brisingr and the Belt of Beloth the Wise and the Eldunarí that he had gotten from Murtagh after their most recent battle. Glaedr, the elves, Thorn and Murtagh also contributed.

Saphira continued to sit there breathing heavily and Eragon began to shake. He felt the flow of energy stop, as 2 elves fell unconscious. Many of the elves from Islanzadí's army were pouring energy from themselves. The amount of energy in the area was incredible. It surpassed the amount that Saphira used to restore the Star Rose, Isidar Mithrim, and also surpassed the amount within Naegling's gem.

Suddenly, Saphira opened her eyes, but they were not the right colour. They glowed a solid blue, and an ancient presence was felt throughout the Varden, elves and dwarves.

_Saphira? _Eragon asked cautiously.

She opened her mouth and started to breathe flames. They formed a protective circle around her and then started to raise upwards forming a sphere of flames. Eragon could barely see his partner, and the heat was unbearable.

_Master! What's going on? _Eragon asked Glaedr.

_The ancient process has begun. Warn everyone to stand back. Only Thorn, her mate, may assist her in delivering the eggs. _He answered.

Eragon obeyed and told everyone to stand back and let Thorn fly into the sphere.

_Master what will happen of the eggs? _Eragon asked, as the flames grew stronger and hotter, the reddish-orange flames soon transformed into blue-white flames. Everything was concealed inside.

_This will be Saphira's decision alone. She may give all to the Rider's cause or may let all grow wild. But if the eggs are left without a bonding spell, they will hatch almost immediately. Do not interfere with the decision. You may activate her motherly instincts and she may even attack you. _Glaedr said. Almost everyone had backed away, leaving Eragon holding Glaedr's Eldunarí, Murtagh, Orik, Nasuada and Islanzadí. Percy and his camp-mates were off healing Varden wounded in the battle.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Eragon was beginning to wonder what was going on in there, and he contacted Glaedr once more. He gave no answer. Eragon also contacted some of the other Eldunarí that were with him -which had all been informed that they were no longer in the Empire's custody - but they too gave no answer.

_Maybe some things should be left secret. _Eragon thought.

The flames came to a stop. Eragon covered his eyes as the blazing heat dispersed itself throughout the Plains, scorching the tops of the grasses. Eragon's wards protected him from the inferno.

When Eragon opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful portrait. There stood two dragons, blue and red, with a nest of eggs around them. There were 5 eggs. One blue, one red, one white, one yellow, and the biggest one was purple.

_Saphira? _Eragon asked for the third time.

_Little one. _She answered gently.

_You're okay! _Eragon yelled with his mind, and he rejoiced at the sound of her voice. _I was so worried!_

_It is _I _who should be worried. You went into battle unprotected! That was foolish, Eragon, foolish. _Saphira reprimanded.

_You mean that you were not there with me! I was perfectly protected. Do I sense some jealousy? _Eragon mused. He chuckled.

She snorted smoke, _Hm. _But that was all she said.

_But seriously, what have you and Thorn decided for the eggs? _Eragon asked carefully, remembering what Glaedr said.

_Yes, we will give two eggs, the red and blue one. The rest will be wild and raised by us. This is a new beginning for our race. The first truly free dragons will be unleashed upon Alagaësia for the first time in over a century. _Saphira said. _Galbatorix now should truly be afraid._

_I think he already is! _Eragon laughed. He picked up the red and blue eggs and chanted the spell of bonding invented by the Riders. After a few minutes, the deed was done. Alagaësia had its first new dragons.

* * *

**See? Don't YOU like this chap? **

**Tell me what you think. Press it. Write something nice. Or troll. Or flame. **

**Thats ok too.  
**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V **


	22. A Hatching and Some Orders

**Hello people! Here's another chapter! And look, I'm almost at 100 reviews! I never expected my story to be this popular, thanks soo much. Aynways I really have nothing to say except for apologies for slower and slower updates, but I cant do anything about that. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

Galbatorix POV

"THEY WHAT?" Galbatorix yelled at his messenger. The Messenger was hooded, and kept his face hidden. This was done so no Varden spies could not know his identity.

"I have seen it myself sir." The Messenger said without fear. This was unusual for one to deliver bad news to the Dark King, usually they would be fearful of his blade. "Five eggs in all, I was with Eragon when his spoke the binding spell my lord. Two eggs have been bound to the Riders."

"I thank you for your loyalty, Messenger. Return to the Varden and continue your mission, until I call you again." Galbatorix said.

"Of course my king." The Messenger said with a bow.

Galbatorix turned to the window that over looked all of Uru'bean. "An ugly city, thats what it is. They all deserve to burn." He thought.

"Adurna!" He yelled. With water's true name spoken, its presense was invoked. A large pool of water lay before him. "Draumr kópa!" He yelled, focusing on his master's face.

"Lord Kronos." Galbatorix said to the blackened water.

"Galbatorix, how goes my army, did it serve you well?" Kronos asked.

"About that sir," Galbatorix began nervously. This was the only man- no not man- being, that Galbatorix feared.

"Pardon me?" Kronos said in a more threatening tone, "What is it that you are about to say? Choose your next words carefully Galbatorix."

"The Varden, sir. They destroyed your monster and almost all your telekhines. I also have some other troubling news. The two remaining free dragons have gave birth to a batch of eggs." He said.

"What of my drakon?" Kronos asked.

"Dead." The Dark King replied.

"So help me...!" Kronos threatened.

"Do not worry, my lord. I have a spy hidden deep in the Vardens ranks. She will never be discovered. When the time is right, I will give the signal to destroy Eragon, Percy and the others." Galbatorix said with a smile.

"Good, do not fail me again..." Kronos said, fading out.

* * *

Percy POV

The party was insane. I mean, these people know how to throw a party when they want to. After the intense battle with all the monsters from my world, and Imperial soliders were defeated, Saphira gave birth to a batch of eggs!

There was plenty of mead to go around- hey, my Mom's not here!- but I didn't drink that much. I mean, the Stoll's passed out halfway through the party, and Michael, well. Lets not talk about that.

Annabeth and I had the best time of our lives, but Eragon looked kind of lonely. I kind of felt responsible for the death of Arya, but when I went to apologize to him, he said it wasn't my fault. I still felt kind of bad.

But the next day we had some business to attend to, so Annabeth and I went to bed early.

* * *

"Percy!" I heard a voice yell.

"Uhh," I mumbled and struggled to open my eyes. It was Nico standing over top of me shaking me. "What is it?"

"The purple egg is hatching!" Nico yelled excitedly, then ran off to a growing crowd of people.

I quickly got up, woke Annabeth up and we both ran off towards the crowd.

Saphira and Thorn were both right beside the egg which was wobbling violently with cracks appearing at its sides. Angela appeared beside me. "Ah, the beauty of a dragon egg hatching," she said.

"You've seen this happen before?" I asked.

"Of course plenty of times," she answered with a laugh, "Immortality has its benefits you know. I was there even when the first batches of Rider eggs were given to the first riders. I was a kid of course, but I can still remember it vividly."

"Oh." I said a bit confused. I looked over to the egg again.

Egg shells were everywhere and there lay a small purple dragon.

The Varden cheered loudly. Saphira walked over and picked the dragon up by the neck, somewhat like a lion and walked into a nearby forest.

"And thats when they start raising their young." Angela said. "Wild dragons are raised to be tough and sturdy and not let anything push them around. They're kind of like Spartans actually."

Annabeth piped up, "So, basically if one is not strong enough, they leave it to die. Right?"

Angela chuckled, "That's where the 'kind of' comes in. Dragon mothers are some of the most caring maternal creatures in exsistance."

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase. Lady Nasusada would like to speak with you. Eragon Firesword is already there waiting." said a deep voice.

Percy turned around to see a Nighthawk Urgal. "Of course." he replied, saying goodbye to Angela and taking Annabeth's hand, walking towards the Varden's Leader's Tent.

* * *

Eragon POV

"Before Percy arrives I must talk to you about something Eragon, Murtagh." Nasuada said. "Since your two dragons have mated-"

_This is going to be really awkward. _Murtagh told Eragon with his mind.

Eragon chuckled, which prompted Nasuada to say, "Are you two even listening?"

"Sorry my Lady." Eragon said, with a smile still on his face.

_Eragon! Listen to her, she could be giving some important orders, and you must obey them! _Saphira scolded. Eragon could see flashes of what she, Thorn and her son were doing. Thorn seemed to be giving their son lessons on how to hunt.

_Hm. _Eragon replied.

"As I was saying, the duty falls upon you two, to train which ever rider and dragon hatch first, whether it may be the blue egg or the red one." Nasuada said seriously.

Eragon remembered when Oromis had told him this. Sorrow stirred within him, then dissapated. "Yes, but I could be ages until that egg hatches."

"What about the other eggs then?" Nasuada asked, "Have any of you spoken to your dragons about this?"

"Thorn said that they will choose by themselves, whether they want to fight with the Varden or not." Murtagh answered, "One cannot tell a wild dragon what to do, else it might be the last thing they say."

"Lady Nasuada, the ones you have requested have arrived." said a dwarven Nighthawk.

"You may admit them." Nasuada said.

* * *

Percy POV

"Ah, Percy. Annabeth." Nasuada said. The Varden's leader was sitting on her gold chair with the witch-child Elva behind her chair. Eragon and Murtagh were standing beside her. Their dragons were no were in sight.

Me and Annabeth bowed.

"In light of the last seige, and your powress in the last battle, I have decided that I will give each of you a command of your own." Nasuada said, "Normally, I would not judge a solider so quickly and be so quick to give a command. However, times are desprate and that last battle we lost many of our own leaders. And so I am in need of new commanders in battle."

I was astonished, "You mean it?" I asked.

"Obviously, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, but she sounded doubtfull as well, "Right? I hope..." she added under her breath.

"Of course, I mean you do want a command, right?" Nasuada asked.

"YES!" I yelled louder than I wanted to, causing Annabeth to slap me on the arm. "What of the other demigods though?"

"At least two of your demigod friends will be in your command." Nasuada continued, "The more experienced ones will probably get their own command as well, and your goat friend is free to do as we wishes."

"My lady? If I am not needed here, I have some other matters to attend to." Eragon asked.

"And I too." Murtagh added.

"No, I brought you all here to give you a mission." Nasuada said. "I want you to go on a scouting mission to Dras-Leona, as well as Helgrind. Maybe you can find some clues, into this mystery of Percy's arrival."

"Of course, I will ready Saphira-" Eragon began but was interuppted by Nasuada.

"I did not say your dragon was coming." Nasuada said, "Instead you will be accompied by Percy and Annabeth. You will need their knowledge about their world."

"But!" Murtagh began. I saw the fear in his eyes, maybe it was the fear of being separated with his dragon. Eragon had a similiar look on his face, but it looked like he had done it before.

"Thorn and Saphira will be too busy looking after their offspring, to go on a scouting mission." Nasuada said.

"Couldn't you just said scouts?" Murtagh yelled. Eragon made no objection, and started to pack up his things.

"This is a very dangerous and top secret mission. Only the ones I trust with my life may go." she answered.

"You... trust us with your life?" I asked surprised.

"Of course, I trust all my commanders." Nasuada said.

"But a rider can't survive without his dragon! Eragon, help me!" Murtagh whirled around to face Eragon.

"Murtagh, it can be done. For a few days at least, you can survive. Besides, Saphira and Thorn need to take time off to take care of the eggs. Most of the non-bonded ones will be hatching soon." Eragon said, "I like no more than you do, but it is necessary." And with that Eragon walked out.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." Murtagh sighed, leaving the tent as well.

"Nasuada? May we leave now?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. Get packed and get ready. You leave first thing tommorow morning." Nausada said.

* * *

Eragon POV

_Saphira, I'm leaving. _Eragon said. He was standing in the small forest where Saphira, Thorn and their nest and baby was. The purple dragon was chasing a rabbit.

_Pardon? _Saphira replied confused. She was also partly distracted by her child running around. _Be careful hatchling. _She said to her baby.

_I said I was leaving. Nasuada has sent me on a mission and wants me to go without you._ Eragon said.

_What do you think about this? _Saphira asked concerned.

_I accept it. Its a necessary sacrifice and the outcome of it will have great benefit to the Varden. It will save many lives._ Eragon said.

_Little one, you are becoming very wise. _Saphira concluded, _When do you leave?_

_Tommorow._

* * *

**What should I name the purple dragon? Spyro?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	23. To Sail, Or Not to Sail

**Hey guys, early update this month, only because I'm going on a month or two hiatus due to a vacation. I'll try to get some writing in, in that time but the next update won't be out till mid-August. **

**This is only a short one, just cuz I wanted to get something out to you before I leave.**

**Annonn: Congrats, your name fit for one of my dragons, but not the purple dragon, this is still out for naming.**

**BassoonPlayer7: Thanks bro!**

**Silkmouse: No one does it better than CP though :P**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

Saphira POV

As soon as Eragon left, the yellow egg began to shake. Saphira grew excited once more. She called over her mate-and-right-wing, and her purple-shaded-son.

_What is it? _Thorn asked. Her son expressed confusion as well, even though he couldn't talk.

_Another egg is hatching! _Saphira said excitedly. There was nothing more thrilling to a mother dragon than witnessing another egg hatch. Saphira let out a stream of fire-from-her-belly, in celebration.

_Saphira, the last one took a while to hatch. I could be hours before she hatches. _Thorn said soothingly. As a parent dragon, Saphira knew that Thorn instinctively knew which gender the child was.

Saphira remembered this and turned away, but turned back when she heard cracking noises. She saw her tainted-yellow-as-one-eyed-sun egg, hatching already. _My, my, this one wants to get out quickly. S_he thought to herself.

After only five minutes, Saphira's first daughter was fully hatched and running around. _The was one is fast, she got out in a flash. _Said her mate.

This gave Saphira an idea. _Thorn , what do you thing about the name Sclipire? _

_Flash in the Ancient Language? _Thorn asked. _It fits perfectly, what do you think hatchling?_

Sclipire nodded and let out a puff of smoke in agreement. Her brother and Saphira's first-born strong-hatchling came over and started to play fight. This came from instinct and they would need this for hunting skills later in life.

Saphira would have smiled if she could. This was one of her most favourite moments of her life.

* * *

Percy POV

"Remember, lay low and take out any Imperial Solider you see. It is ESSENTIAL that you do not get spotted." Nasuada warned Eragon, Murtagh, Blödhgarm, Vanir (an elf that Eragon used to train with), Yvgor (who was an elite dwarven soldier that helped Murtagh break out of jail), Annabeth and I.

"I want you to take the most direct and fastest route to Dras-Leona, we cannot risk an attack from Galbatorix or Kronos." she continued.

I looked over to Eragon who asked hopefully,"Are we allowed to visit my father's tomb on the way back?"

"I knew this would come up. We'll see Eragon. Right now this is not a priority. There is a war going on and the Varden is in the dark about a lot of things that are going on here in Alagaësia and in Percy's world. Contact me again when your mission is complete, and we will see what happens from there." Nasuada said.

"Of course my Lady." Eragon said, but I could tell it pained him to say that.

"You should get going before the rest of the Varden awakens, I want this to be a swift mission." Nasuada said, and she turned and walked away. "Oh, Murtagh and Eragon, I have just recieved word that Saphira and Thorn's newest egg has hatched. " she added.

* * *

We had been running for at least 2 hours and I wasn't the least bit tired. "Hey Annabeth!" I yelled, to the beautiful grey eyed girl.

"Hm?" She said, she didn't look tired either. "What is it Percy?"

"You're not tired right?" I asked although I knew what the answer was going to be before she even said it.

"Of course not!" She said, "Let me guess, you are?" she added with a laugh.

"No, I think that the spells that Eragon and the elves put on us worked!" I laughed.

Eragon turned back and smiled, "Of course they work, I spent a lot of time perfecting that spell, I knew you or Murtagh would need it!"

* * *

"Lets stop here." Eragon finally said after a few more hours of running.

I never thought I would be so exhausted. I threw down my backpack and fell down on the floor with a THUMP! "Eragon, how long did you say that spell was supposed to last?" I asked.

"A few hours. Why?" he said with a smirk.

"ITS BEEN 6 HOURS!" I yelled, but he just laughed along with Vanir and Yvgor who were also roaring with laughter. Murtagh, Blödhgarm were looking over a map. Annabeth was already fast asleep, laying on the bare rocks. I made a mental note to give her a blanket later.

"I'm sorry, I just thought it was really amusing to watch you and Annabeth run along so tired like that," he said still chuckling.

"Eragon! Percy!" Murtagh yelled, "Come over here!"

We ran over to where Murtagh and Blödhgarm were examining the map. There were strings and markings all over it, depicting possible routes to take.

"Yes?" I said impatiently, I was tired and needed to go to bed.

"If Eragon wants to visit Brom's tomb, we'll have to get to Helgrind on a more timely fashion." Blödhgarm said, "However, the new lord, Lord Liam Tábor, Marcus Tábor's son -the last lord- has been told by Galbatorix to be on high security alert. The safest way would be to stop here-" He pointed to a small part of the lake the extended out.

"From there we can use the bay there and steal one of the boats. That shouldn't be a problem with you here Percy." Murtagh continued from Blödhgarm, "We can sail from there to Dras-Leona virtually undetected."

Eragon interuppted them, "The only problem with that is that winds may not be on our side, what if sailing isn't-"

"I can control our sailing, don't worry about that." I interjected.

"Even so, going through Dras-Leona will take a while. We can also take a direct route from this road," Blödhgarm pointed down a dirt road to the far left of us, "This will be much quicker, but we will most certainly encounter more soliders this way."

"I vote we take the direct way. The longer the Varden is without us, the more time Galbatorix or Kronos has to plan and even possibly attack." Vanir said.

"Aye," Eragon said, "And what if Alice is to show up? Who will defend?"

Murtagh shook his head, but it was Blödhgarm who answered, "I have consulted with Saphira and Thorn myself on this matter. They both agreed to let one of the elven spellcasters ride them in case of an emergency. My vote is to take the ship."

Murtagh and Yvgor also voted to take the lake way, both saying it would be safer and lives would be saved that way.

Vanir voted for the quicker way, but I think it was due to his impatient personality. I woke Annabeth and told her about the plan and after a momentary deliberation she decided that the faster way would be the most effecient.

The vote fell to me. I played things through in my head. Eragon desperately wanted to visit his father's tomb, I knew that. But was the fate of Alagaësia more important to Eragon? "We would have an advantage if we sailed." I thought. But it could affect Eragon's well being if he didn't visit the father that he never knew as a father. I thought of Chris Rodriguez and how he wasn't able to function when traumatized.

"We will sail." I said, and with that the team went to bed, Vanir had the first watch.

* * *

**See you next month! **

**Don't forget to leave your thoughts and suggestions by ****clicking review! **

**Leave a name for the purple dragon too!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	24. Woah That's a big monster

**Heyy! I'm back, from my vacation, it was fun, but not as fun as reading all those amazing reviews you guys gave me! Thank you so much for supporting me!**

**Anyways, mostly a battle scene with a twist, or two. A few more juicier chaps after this one, including a god appearance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Inheritance. Although I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Woah, that's a BIG monster.

* * *

Eragon POV

Eragon still hated the idea of raiding and stealing an Imperial ship. It meant more lives to be taken, more time wasted and perhaps the most of all more time spent away from Saphira.

It pained Eragon to see Murtagh communicating with Thorn through his Eldunarí, while he sat there with no link to his beloved dragon. It made Eragon want to ask Saphira to expel her Eldunarí from her body, therefore giving him a way to commune with her from long distances.

He could almost here her now, yelling at him, "Eragon! Eragon!" he heard.

"ERAGON!" Murtagh yelled softly.

Eragon turned his head to Murtagh and looked at him, shaking his head. "Sorry," he said, "Got distracted."

Eragon looked up. Half of the group- him, Murtagh, Yvgor, and Blödhgarm - were behind a rather large rock a few meters away from the main loading dock at Port Rhand. Port Rhand was swarming with Imperial soldiers, being almost entirely made up out of Imperials, but the dock was relatively unguarded most of the guards were at the front gates expecting an attack.

The other half of the group was Percy, Annabeth, and Vanir were underwater. Percy used his influence on the water to create a bubble underwater to breathe. They were working to destroy the chains and anchor that kept their target boat- The Fortress III- from moving. It was Eragon's team's job to eliminate any guards on the boat and secure a quick escape.

"Ready?" Murtagh asked, drawing Zar'roc. Eragon saw Yvgor draw his crossbow and Blödhgarm drawing his twin daggers.

"As ready as I'm going to be." He answered gloomily.

"Right," Murtagh said, and he opened his backpack to reveal one large coloured stone. He rolled it down the hill and it landed in the water with a splash. This was the signal for Percy's team to begin work on the anchors.

Meanwhile, he and Blödhgarm were weaving a spell to make their group concealed from other's eyes.

They began walking silently, but Murtagh looked behind them and saw footprints.

"Eragon look!" he whispered.

"Blast!" he said, and cursed under his breath, this mistake could cost them the mission. One misplaced word rendered the spell almost useless. He made the necessary adjustments.

Behind them he touched upon a mind of a guard and he heard suspisions of intruders. He broke his mind and made sure that he forgot to tell his lieutenant. He hated doing this- it was an invasion of privacy that his father had warned him against so long ago.

"Better." Murtagh said. They were nearing the boat. Eragon drew a dagger, they were better for short range, surprise attacks. The rest of his team did the same.

Suddenly Eragon heard a splash in the water. Eragon whipped his head around and all the guards ran over to the water to investigate. Percy and the rest of his team must have had trouble.

* * *

Percy POV

SPLASH!

I looked up and saw a brightly coloured rock splash down into the water. "Lets go." I told Annabeth and Vanir.

"Surprisingly this bubble is very confortable." Vanir said.

"Yeah, I've only done this once before with another person," I turned around to Annabeth who was blushing, she must have been rememering our underwater kiss, after the Battle of Mahattan.

"What happened?" Vanir asked laughing, out of all the elves I had met througout this whole 'trip' I liked Vanir the best. It probably was because he was one of the youngest elves in the whole elven army.

"Oh nothing." I said with a smirk. I uncapped Riptide. Three feet of deadly celestial bronze erupted from the tip, and my beloved sword gleamed in the darkness of the lake.

"Well, this is awkward." Vanir said.

"Let's just get the job done, and kill some monsters, kay?" Annabeth said.

"Yes, Annabeth," Vanir and I said simultaneously.

As we walk slowly through the murky waters of Lake Leona, I see tons of fish, and other assorted marine animals. See this makes me long for home. What is my mom thinking right now? Has Chiron even notified that I had gone missing? Does she now know where I am? What about the gods? When they find out that I re-opened a portal to a former world of the gods, will they disintegrate me?

More questions wold have come to my head, but what happened next, kinda distracted me.

* * *

Eragon POV

"Quick, Shadeslayer! Now's our chance!" Yvgor said, he began to run towards the Fortress, but Eragon stopped him.

"We can't just leave them!" Eragon yelled quietly. "What if they don't survive?"

"They knew what they signed up for." Murtagh said matter-of-factly, drawing Zar'roc and putting away his dagger. "Unsheath Brisingr. Looks like were up for a fight."

"It... just doesn't seem right!" Eragon protested.

"Come on!" Murtagh yelled, now running towards the ship.

"I agree with the other Rider," Blödhgarm purred, his hair was sticking up, making him look more ferocious and bigger.

"Fine. Lets-!" Eragon began but was interrupted by a rather large and formidable roar.

* * *

Percy POV

"Thats not-" I begin. I see a massive serpentine monster, swimming on the water roaring loudly. It is armoured in bronze, not unlike Saphira's armour. Etched into the front in large letters is _Κητος Τροιας: Please return to Tartarus if found ravaging towns._ I instanly recognize the Greek words Κητος Τροιας as-

"-The Trojan Sea Monster. " Annabeth says fearfully. She grabs my hand, scared out of her mind. I don't blame her. I mean, this thing is HUGE. Even bigger than that stupid drakon from like two days ago.

The monster roars in my direction, and starts swimming as fast as it can towards me. I have feeling that I can't tell it to just 'scram' like I can with other marine creatures.

I raise my sword and dash out of our air bubble. Vanir draws his bow, and preforms a quick spell the allows him to breathe underwater. Annabeth is busy taking small bronze statues, about a foot long each, out of her backpack. I assume they're automatons, because they too draw weapons and swim off to the sea monster.

The massive monster screams at me and lunges forward.

I will the water to push it to the side, just narrowly missing me. "Bubbles!" I yell.

A huge cloud of bubbles surrounds the monster. It's blinded. For now.

I take advantage of this, firing jets of water at its side, trying to at least dent its armour. I can see Vanir shooting balls of pulsing yellow energy at the monster's tail, hopefully he can immobilize it. The automatons now have tools out trying to unscrew its armour.

The monster roars loudly again, and thrashes, taking out several automatons.

Suddenly I get an idea. "Sharks!" I yell loudly, my voice echos throughout the whole lake, out towards the sea. I look to the distance and sea a whole pack of hammerhead, tiger, mako, bull and great white sharks racing towards the Trojan Sea Monster.

"Annabeth!" I call out, but she's already swimming towards me, knife drawn with that ferocious look in her eyes. I put an air bubble around her, just in case she needs to breathe.

I swim over to the monster who's thrashing taking out thirty sharks in one go. On the bright side, the automatons loosened most of its armour, leaving several vulnerable spots. "There." I think to myself. "If I can reach the chink in its armour I can try to injure it." A monster that size can't be destroyed with a small touch from celestial bronze, like normal monsters.

The only problem is gettiing to it. I feel a tug in my gut, that I have felt so many times before. I release the power and propel myself towards the beast, but before I can even slash my sword, it sensed me and batted me back with its tail.

"OW!" I yell, which is really mostly a reflex, because I actually didn't feel a thing. I go flying back and land face first in the mud. I feel a hand pull me up again.

"Lets, try that one more time Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says with a grin. "How about I go with you this time?"

I nod, and shoot ourselves to the monster again. "Annabeth! Take his left side!" I yell, "Vanir, aim for his eyes! Automatons, Command sequence: Daedalus twenty-three, Attack Sea Monster's Innards!" Yeah, I know you're probably thinking that this is disgusting, but whatever. It was the only plan that could work.

I raise Riptide once more and start to slash at the monster, but my sword is intercepted by another one. A celestial bronze sword...

"Ahhh!" I hear Annabeth scream out. Vanir's flashing stops and I hear him draw his sword with an oath. I look up and see a telkhine snarling in my face.

"So, you're the one who killed our king?" It says.

"Oh gods, I hope Eragon is doing better than us..." I think.

* * *

Eragon POV

Before Eragon could even react to the interruption, he felt his energy levels deplete. Someone-something, just cast a spell on him.

"Murtagh, we have an enemy spell caster." Eragon said.

"You felt that too?"

"Aye. Wait, are those dwarves?" Eragon said, walking towards them. "I didn't know Orik sent more soldiers to help us.." he thought.

"Eragon, no!" Murtagh yelled.

The dwarf rasied its hood to reveal a purple veil. It raised its hand and it began to glow.

"A dwarf from Az Sweldn rak Anhûin!" Eragon thought astonished, _Saphira! _he said out of habit, but then remembered that she wasn't there.

Eragon began to withdraw energy from his body to cast a counter-spell, but he was a second late. He was blasted back, off the boat, onto the ground. Stones dug into he back, ripping apart scars from the previous battle days before. _Ugh, that was stupid. _he thought, _I have to learn to be more cautious._

He sat up and saw Yvgor, Murtagh and Blödhgarm fighting off enemy soldiers, monsters and dwarves. Eragon looked to his side and saw his sword lying beside him. He picked it up and spoke silently under his breath, "Brisingr." Birsingr automatically lit itself on fire and Eragon fortified himself with energy from the Belt of Beloth the Wise and Aren. He then got up and ran over to the battle.

Almost immediately he had to rely on his wards, as a hatchet came flying over aimed for his face. It bounced harmlessly and fell to the ground. "Jierda!" Eragon yelled, and blasted a group of Telkhines into the water.

He looked over to his left side and saw a sword flying towards his head. Eragon narrowly dodged it, if it weren't for his elven reflexes he would have been dead there and then.

Eragon slashed at the soldier's sword with such force, that a thin crack appeared down the middle of it. The soldier was astonished, Eragon took advantage of this and decapitated him.

He desposed of a dwarf, a monster and 3 other soliders in the same general matter.

He slashed, stabbed, parried and blocked over and over, but Eragon was getting tired. The Fortress III was a massive boat with many soldiers, not to mention the monsters that were swimming in.

No matter how many soldiers Brisingr could kill, there was too many. Eragon saw Yvgor fall under another dwarf's axe, and Murtagh being blasted into the water by a Telkhine spellcaster. There were too many enemies and too little Varden, all seemed lost. Or maybe Eragon was just accepting death. He would see his parents, Oromis. Arya.

Suddenly, Eragon heard a bang, then a dark flash of energy. The ground opened up and undead soldiers rose out of the ground.

* * *

Percy POV

Well, I thought I was dead. Mostly because the Telkhine got me by surprise and knocked me out. I was dragged onto the ground, beside Annabeth, who looked rough but still alive. Vanir was no where to be seen.

The Telkhine raised his sword on the small of my back. Somehow, they knew. I guess not all secrets are safe.

I smile at Annabeth. At least the last thing, I'll see is her beautiful face.

I close my eyes and let death was over me, taking one last deep breath. And another. And another. Wait? This isn't the Underworld! I sit up and see undead mermen fighting agaisn't soldiers.

A pale hand enters my view.

I look up at Nico's face. "Need some help?" he asks.

* * *

**Cliffhangers FTW! Don't forget to check out my poll on my author page. YOU could change the outcome of the story. Need answers by 27th chapter. (this is the 23rd)**

**Review please! It only takes a minute, but really helps towards my writing!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	25. OC FormAuthor Note

**Hey everybody. Just a quick little announcement. I will be introducing a new character into my story, and I want you, the readers, to decide who he or she will be. The new character will be a demigod, and all you have to do is review the template that will be listed down below. You may also PM it to me. **

**Think of this as your chance to make an OC for this story!**

**Sample (filled out for Percy Jackson):**

* * *

Name: Percy Jackson (Last name is optional)

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Mortal Parent : Sally Jackson

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Hair Colour: Black

Eyes: Green

Weapon of Choice: Anaklusmos/Riptide

Personality/Background: You know Percy's story. I'm too lazy to write it all out. But fill in your OC's personality and short background history.

* * *

**Thanks guys! Oh, btw I changed the name of the story. It seemed more fitting.**


	26. Ambush

**Hey there people! A few things before you can read the chapter... JK, you can read it now if you want.**

**Just a filler for now, I'm up to my neck in homework so I'm trying to get things out if I can. Sooo.**

**I changed the name of the story because it felt a bit dull, but after I changed it I realized that there was another story in these categories that almost has the same name! But I think its dead, so its okay. Anyways, onto the chapter, a loooonnnng one next so just enjoy, theres a bit of foreshadowing in here so pay attention closely for further plot details! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to write this whole thing.**

* * *

Percy POV

"Nico? How-" I began to ask, but was rudely interuppted by a bloodcurdling scream from a telkhine.

"I followed you guys to make sure you were going to be okay. Besides, you're going to need my help if you are to open up Helgrind." Nico said. "Maybe we can ask my Dad to get the rest of Camp-Half Blood here! That's what all the extra training is about, right? Maybe even Sophie can come!"

I remember Nico's little half-sister Sophie. She's only 9 years old, but already a very accomplished swordswoman. It turned out that Hades did break the oath, but the Olympians forgave him, after they saw all the improvements to the Underworld. Traffic went down 30% in just 3 months, which was incredible.

"Uhh, ya." I said, but really I didn't want any other demigods involved in this. Especially all the new campers that we got over the year, including Sophie. Most of them had only been training for a few months, the newer ones, like Yvonne, about a year tops.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking." Nico said, "I know they're not trained, but this is the best place! A real battleground is what demigods need! If they are just sitting at Camp Half-Blood for all their lives training, they might turn, to the Titans again!"

"Nico, now's not the best time." I said with a sigh, checking my pockets to see if Riptide had returned. It had. "We'll talk about this later."

"Fine." he said with a sulk, re-drawing his Stygian Iron sword. "Let's go then. We got some undercooked fish to take care of."

* * *

Eragon POV

Eragon's first thoughts were that they were definetely finished. He even began to close his eyes ready to die. But it never came. Instead, he heard clashes of metal and screams from soliders and enemy dwarves.

Eragon opened his eyes and saw skeletal soldiers fighting against the Imperial soldiers. But what startled me most is the leader. He strangly resembeled Hrothgar, riding a flaming donkey.

"Hail, Eragon!" he said, riding over.

"Hrothgar?" Eragon said in disbelief. "How-?"

"The son of Kuthian brought me back to fight." Hrothgar said with a smile. "I hear mine nephew was voted into kingship."

"Aye, after a bit of hard work and some- er- complications. You know about the Az Sweldn rak Anhûin?"

"Yes. Orik handled it perfectly, I couldn't have done it better myself." Hrothgar answered. "I see you have a new sword. The elves made it for you, I assume?"

"Yes," Eragon replied.

"Well good. Lets see how well ishe can preform in battle." Hrothgar said riding off bashing down more soliders with his war hammer.

Eragon started to make his way back to the boat, slashing and stabbing anything that got in his way. But although Nico's undead army had come to save the day, something was still bothering him. The mission was supposed to be secret, how did Galbatorix find out about the attack? They ambush was too well planned out, Eragon's team had almost died, if it weren't for Nico.

"I'll have to talk to Glaedr and the other Eldunarí about this later." Eragon told himself.

"Hey! Stop right there!" he heard a voice yell. Eragon whipped his head around to see a large, heavily armoured solider coming towards him. "Eragon Shadeslayer, we finally meet..." said the man.

"Allow to introduce my self. My name is General William. I lead the Imperial Army. And now, you DIE!" he snarled.

* * *

Percy POV

I dove down to the bottom of the murky lake and put a bubble around Nico. "We just have to find Annabeth and Vanir before we can battle the monster again. Your soliders should be taking care of the Telkhines." I said to him.

Nico nodded, but pointed to the right. I turned my head to see the monster swimming swift and strong towards me bellowing. Behind it was Vanir and Annabeth yelling at me to get out of the way.

I suddenly get a rather stupid, but bold idea. I decide to hold my ground.

"PERCY YOU IDIOT!" I hear Annabeth yell. But if all goes well, my plan should destroy the monster, and get us the Dras'Leona, much much faster.

I concentrate on the water, blocking out the roars of the monster and the yells of Annabeth, Nico and Vanir. I use the familiar tug in my gut to bend the water to my will. A whirlpool starts to form around me.

"NICO! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" I yell at the top of my lungs, although I'm not even sure if he even heard me. I tell all the sea creatures to get out, unless they want to get hurt.

I hear thunder in the distance. And lightning crackles. I smile, I recreated the typhoon that I used to estinguish Hyperion a year ago. The tension in my gut builds and builds as the lake's water levels start to deplete.

Undead mermen return to the Underworld sensing what I'm about to unleash upon the Trojan Sea Monster. It roars again, doubling it's speed. Out of the corner of my eye I see Vanir, Annabeth and Nico running out of the lake with a wall of yellow energy erected from Vanir and a wall of obsidian energy by Nico protecting them.

I wait. And wait, for what seems like mintues biding my time, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The monster is only a few seconds away swimming at least 30 miles per hour towards me roaring. The pain in my side is almost unbearable, almost like a really bad cramp.

...

"Now." I think.

I yell and unleash a huge tornado cackling with lightning and roaring with thunder. The tornado was spinning on the top of the water, full of debris, rocks, pebbles and sand along with Riptide somewhere thrown in the midst.

The monster sees what coming at it and doesn't do a thing. Its too stunned. I fall back into the water with a splash, just in time to hear one last roar from the monster, and an explosion of dust.

"Asta la vista." I say.

* * *

Eragon POV

Before Eragon can even say anything back, he hears winds whirling and whipping his hair. He has to reposition himself to stop himself from falling down. The General however, did not have the strength of an elf and fell down onto his knees.

Eragon looked around to see what was going on, the Fortress III was almost undocked. What he saw next left him in awe.

There was Percy, in the middle of a wind storm large enough to make Urûr, the dwarven god of wind, jealous. Even with all of Aren's power, and the gems from the Belt of Beloth the Wise, Eragon would struggle to create a storm that size.

"NICO! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" Eragon heard Percy yell to the son of the God of the Dead, whoever he was. Eragon gasped, suddenly realizing what Percy meant to do.

They were going to slingshot across Lake Leona, using the raw power of the typhoon!

Eragon contacted the rest of his team to tell them to get on the boat as fast as they could. Only Yvgor was back on the ship, Murtagh and Blödhgarm were otherwise occupied, but would make their way back.

Now all Eragon had to deal with was the general, who was now back on his feet with a grin on his face. Eragon lit Brisingr. He knew he would need the extra intimidation factor.

But before he could even make a move, Eragon was interuppted once more, this time by an axe flying towards the back of the General's head. Eragon smiled as he saw Hrothgar riding towards William.

Eragon ran off towards the battleship, but not before yelling at the Imperial Army's leader, "Farewell! We will battle again once more!" he said with a laugh.

"SHADESLAYER!" General William yelled.

Eragon ran off to the boat and saw Annabeth and Vanir carrying an unconcious Percy.

"What happened?" Eragon asked.

"He got too tired, it happens from time to time. "Annabeth said, "He'll wake up in a few hours. Hurry, untie the boat the winds are starting to slow down!"

Eragon nodded and ran to help untie the boat from the dock. There was no point in lifting the anchor because it was destroyed in the battle. The winds began to pick up again, due to natural causes, and the sail were put up.

Eragon looked in the distance.

"Next stop, Dras-Leona." He thought.

* * *

Percy POV

My first thought after passing out was, yay. More demigod dreams. And thats what I got.

I was standing in the same castle as always. The room was barely lit, with only a few candles in the corners and a lone chandelier mounted on the ceiling. But I was staring at the back of a throne. And I couldn't move.

"My spy. Your work has been most helpful. I thank you." I hear a voice.

"It has been my pleasure your Highness." I heard a female voice say. "I'll do anything to get back at the Olympians and those dirty Varden. Especially the dragons."

"You will have your chance my friend." said the man on the throne. I still coudn't move, but I had a feeling that this was Galbatorix, the dark king who ruled over Alagaësia. " Just wait. Go back to your post, and thank you for that short, but sweet update. You are much, much more useful than that pathetic rider in the dungeons."

"Yessir," said the voice, I couldn't help but thinking that I've heard that voice before. But all I got was a glimpse of the person. And she was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

* * *

**HA! CLIFFHANGER! Oh, btw. Check out my poll, and the OC form last chap. Still open until chapter 26!**

**OC form + review please!**

**l**

**Click**

**l**

**the **

**l**

**button.**

**V**


End file.
